Skyward Swaps
by HolyMaiden24
Summary: It's another Link and Zelda switching roles scenario but Ghirahim and Fi have switched roles too... the Goddesses were clearly bored one day. (inspired by a fan art I saw on tumblr.) New chapter: The final battle... and the beginning of a destined cycle...
1. In which someone changes the roles

EDIT: went back to fix some errors.

Anyway, this fan fic idea was inspired by fan art I saw on tumblr, in which Ghirahim and Fi underwent a role reversal, and I thought, well why not combine that idea with another role reversal. Like I said, I'm not super keen on writing an entire re-write of Skyward Sword, but I have a couple ideas I've been dying to try out for this.

Chapter 1: in which someone changes the roles

* * *

><p>I should have known my day would have ended up like this, but it just proved that the worst can happen to those you care about.<p>

I mean, yeah, there was that incident with Link's loftwing, and Groose, but I thought for sure that would be the only problem.

It started off just fine with the ceremony, Link caught the idol, and he officially became an upper classmen when we performed the traditional ceremony atop the Goddess statue, as was per tradition- with me performing the role of the Goddess.

And then we were flying in the sky together on our loftwings. I was finally going to ask Link something..._pretty _important concerning our relationship.

Then out of nowhere, a giant tornado appeared. We tried to pull back but, as fate would have it, only one of us was able to get away, while the other was sucked in.

I tried to get to Link, but I was knocked back... and that's when I had my weird dream.

-dream-

_"...Zelda... Hey Zelda!" That was the distinctly feminine voice that greeted me as I found myself falling backwards while facing a blindingly bright light._

_"Congratulations. You are the first in line of what is going to be a role reversal of the timeline. From now on, you're lineage gets to be the badasses, while pretty boy is the damsel... provided of course that you actually survive this version of the game."_

_"...Uh, what?" I was really confused. Game? what game? And what was that about a role reversal?"_

_"And we have decreed certain changes in the events of this era, starting with one that I'm sure the worthy mortals fortunate enough to observe said events will not only find interesting, but even welcome."_

_"Now, get going!" A second voice joined in. "We are on a Doctor Who marathon and were are now in the misfortune that is the Steven Moffat penned era. You do not wan't us to show up when Din is P. at a specific writer for a show!"_

_"That includes Joss Whedon!" An enraged snarl of a third voice joined in. " *** you for killing off-"_

_Whatever she was going to say, I didn't pay any attention, because something caught my eye: an unusual looking man, with pale white hair... and some rather tight form fitting clothing with diamond shapes cut out to reveal sections of his body._

_Ok, I get that my gender can handle it, but how can a man handle that? Ouch._

_"Also, he is the other change in this timeline." The first voice added. "Which, I'll admit, is going to be interesting. Anyway, good luck with the mission!"_

-dream ends-

I shot straight out of bed, in the midst of my confusion at the strange dream. I was quick to blame it on the stress from the events of today, before I saw my father standing by by bed. He seemed to have been greatly concerned, but that had passed as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the Goddess you're alright!" He was breathless as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah, but Link-" I froze. Link! Oh no...

"I explained what had happened, and only when I was done did my father suddenly grew thoughtful.

"A black tornado, you say?" He placed his face against a prompt up fist. "Hmm... That was no ordinary storm. Tell, me... did anything else unusual happen today?"

I gave it some thought. "...Not...really. Other than having a strange dream involving voices saying something about a role reversal, timeline, a mission, and an oddly dressed man who reminded me of the man from Fun Fun Island."

At this, my father's composure stiffened as his expression grew dark.

"...Father?" I asked in concern, which startled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things." He apologized as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'm concerned for Link as much as you, but as long as he's with his loftwing, I'm sure he will be fine. Just... promise me you won't try to find him now, as night has fallen and it is too dark to spot either one."

"Sure..." I answered as he left, but, to be honest I wasn't. I'm pretty sure he was separated with his loftwing- in fact, I saw it with my own eyes! There's also the fact that the knights patrol at night, so why couldn't anyone get to fly out at night with only the light of the moon to illuminate the path?! That would have been amazing... except the loftwings don't come out at night.

... Great.

I had no idea what to do now. There was no way I could be able to get to the surface, thanks to that cloud barrier, unless I was suicidal enough. I'd put my life on the line if it meant finding Link, because he really does mean that much to me, but... ugh, now I just had no idea what to do.

And that's when I heard the giggling outside my room. And not just any kind of giggling: it was as if a man was giggling, which was something wouldn't hear very often at the academy, unless it was for a good reason.

I swear to Goddess, if that's Groose...

"Ok, what's so funny?" I demanded as I stormed out into the hallway, ready to give the guy a piece of my mind, when I saw him. "Because if that's you Groose, I'm not in the mood-"

It was the weird guy from my dream: the one with the strange clothing.

The man dramatically threw his arms out before letting out a dramatic "HA!" As if to draw more attention to himself.

"Oh great." I muttered as I went two steps back against the wall. Today was now officially the weirdest day of my life and it had to end with a creepy looking guy in tight form fitting clothing. "I'm still dreaming."

"I overheard what you said about me to your father." He chided. "Needless to say, I wasn't pleased by the implications."

I decided to ignore that for now. "So... who exactly _are_ you?" I asked. "No offense, but I've had a lot of... things, that went on today, so could you explain, what's going on?" That's when I realized something. "You... didn't have anything to do with that tornado, did you?"

The man examined a non existent thread on his glove. "I might have something to tell you, in regards to your dear companion... if you follow me."

Despite that I found myself blushing at the notion, I demanded. "Where?"

Instead of an answer, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of gray and black diamond shaped markings that quickly faded away. Before I could cry out in confusion, he reappeared all the way across the doors, to the outside.

...Great.

-sometime later-

"Ok, I admit the fact that there's a hidden room under the Goddess statue is great, but did you have to lead me all across town and almost off a ledge, when you could of gone straight towards it?!" I demanded as soon as I got farther enough into the room. Frankly, I was ticked off at how many times I almost died, and almost bitten by seemingly feral remlits, thanks to this strange person.

To my surprise, I couldn't see him anywhere in here... except for the lit torches and a statue of the insignia of the goddess, there was only a sword in a pedestal. It was a pretty neat looking sword, with an almost onyx colored blade, a gray handle, and a red stone at the center of the hilt-

And it was at that point I heard the sound that came with the diamonds and found myself ambushed as a pair of hands forcefully clamped on my shoulders. I only had to turn to see who my assailant was.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you, my dear." The man made an odd moaning sound of pleasure. "You are the human fortunate enough to be chosen for the role of a great destiny. The fact that we have reached this moment has made me positively giddy!"

"...Uh, personal space much?" I began to get a little nervous. Something was telling me that I shouldn't trust this man, and yet... I felt like I was supposed too? I didn't get it.

"Oh, yes, I am being positively uncivil." He let go of me and stood in front of the sword to face me. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am the spirit of the sword that stands behind you, as crafted by the god Hylia. You may call me Ghirahim." he gave me a dramatic bow. "In truth, I prefer to be indulged with as Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy."

Ok...in addition to being weird, he was a tad narcissistic. Fantastic. I couldn't help but wonder who would win in that contest: this guy or Groose.

"Now come child! He made a dramatic flourish as he parted to the side. "Take up the sword and fufill your destiny!"

"Wait a moment... Did you just refer to Hylia as-?"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME CHILD! I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT TO PASS!"

"Ok, ok!" I held my hands up as I obeyed Ghirahim. Man, he could get really angry.

"Oh well, I suppose I may need to put your troubled mind at ease. In truth, the answer is yes: the mysterious tornado, the unusual dreams, and the fate of your dear companion are all connected."

"Also," He added as I cautiously approached the sword. "The swordsman you refer to as Link is safe. The spirited warrior is another chosen player, fated to be part of this great mission."

That did put my mind at ease. I don't know how he knew it, but I decided to just accept it.

I went up to the sword... and pulled it out with surprising ease as I raised it to the sky. I felt it a hero out of a story book in that moment... but it was ruined when Ghirahim suddenly started squealing.

I officially recognize you as my mistress, Zelda! From here on out, and all I ask as your humble servant is for you to satisfy my taste for bloodshed upon wielding the sword-

"Whoa!" I lowered my sword as I stared in horror. "Wait a minute! Are you asking me to needlessly take away life?"

"Why else would you use a sword?"

"...Protection? Defending the helpless?"

He let out a big sigh. "It seems I have my work cut out for you. Wouldn't you agree, father dearest?"

I whipped around to see father behind us. While he was in awe as to where I was, it was evident that he wasn't impressed as to who was with me.

"I wasn't sure if this chamber truly existed, and yet the stories have been proven true. I know it has been said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself, but I'd never-

At this Ghirahim suddenly burst out laughing. "Someone truly made a serious error when they wrote the history of your world for you. I'd give anything to see the look on his face if he knew-"

"Who?" I asked.

Ghirahim tried to compose himself. "Hylia was a man. To be precise, a mighty warrior who protected these lands. What I wouldn't give to see him in action once more: his mighty sword cleaving though hordes of enemies, as a rain of blood gushed out of their bodies and stained his armor and the earth around him-

"So, what you're saying." I continued as I tried to ignore the mental image. "Was that earlier this morning, I was actually playing the role of a warrior god- a man, to be specific."

"Yes, Mistress Zelda."

I groaned. Great, there was that and the fact the other females in Skyloft would be angry if they lost a bit of their equality with men, should this come out.

My father took this as cue to recite the legend behind the sword... and concluded with "Though not only did I not believe it would come to pass in my time, I never expected the spirit within the sword to be so-

"Breath taking?" Ghirahim supplied as he struck a pose that was guaranteed to show off as much of his physique as possible (much to my amusement).

"... Lively. The legend did say that the youth will be guided by one born of the blade- one who will be blessed with the taste for violence and gift of wisdom in equal immeasurableness, in order to aid the youth in their journey."

Ghirahim just gave my father a smug look. "Ah yes, though the oral tradition flatters me, it is inaccurate." He then recited, as if he knew the words by heart. "The youth who draws forth the guiding sword will be Hylia's chosen hero, and it is _she _who will possess an unbreakable spirit. She shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land: such is her destiny. With the spirt of the blade at her side-" He gave me a wink "She shall soar over the clouds and plummet below... and untied with the spirited warrior, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

Well, I could go over the rest of what happened, but something tells me you don't want to hear it. Because you probably know about it.

Long story short, I was given a tablet to fit into an empty crevice, stuck the Goddess insignia with the sword... and now, I'm free to go to the surface.

This is all so confusing. I mean, it's wonderful that I finally get to see the surface, which I have dreamt about since I was a girl, but... I still get the sense something is off about these events.

Ghirahim was excited to return to the surface, and went back into my sword in a flash of diamonds. My father was... understandably conflicted, and not just about my intended traveling companion. I assured him that I would take care of myself and would not be alone, and that I would return to Skyloft once in awhile, to show that I was doing ok.

But there was no way I was going to wear the knight's uniform. It didn't seem right, and I was ok with wearing my dress, though I couldn't explain how, other than a feeling.

Though I still realized that I needed to keep my rather eccentric companion in check.

"You know, you really need to get over the fact that you need to kill a few monsters on your mission." I could hear Ghirahim speak into my mind, as if he were using a sort of telapathy.

"For the last time, I'm not really into killing things, and I can't promise that I'll satisfy your need for violence." I quietly snapped back.

"ZELDA!" I froze when I heard that voice. I put on my best smile and tried to put on an air as if speaking to a dear friend.

"Hey, Groose." I greeted.

"I heard that you almost died out there...uh, too bad about Link."

...Ok, that didn't seem to bad.

"So...does that mean you're free right now?"

"...Yes, as a matter of fact, I'll be ready in about five minutes."

"YES!" Groose bought it as he pumped a fist in the air and dashed off. "I'll be back in a flash."

As I turned around and quickly headed off, I realized I still felt oddly, yet happily serene, which contradicted what I said next.

"...Hey Ghirahim? Next time, you can beat him within an inch of his life- just promise me you won't maim or kill him. And the only scaring you will do will be mentally."

I heard a pleased chuckling in my head. "Of course, my Mistress."


	2. Dancing through Faron Woods

...So, I kind of had Portal on the mind for Fi, but... well, I won't say that her dialogue is entirely based off Glados... Anyway, this chapter is short and and choppy because there wasn't too many things that seemed to require a change, which means no old lady at the temple. (But inspiration hit me when I realized a few things.) anyway, let's go onward.

chapter 2 Dancing through Faron Woods

* * *

><p>"Ghirahim... Ghirahim...ANY SECOND NOW!"<p>

Seconds before I was close to finding myself a bloody mess on the rocks, before I could even reach the surface, I found myself enveloped in a sea of diamonds. The second after that, I was standing on the ground without any harm done...

It really didn't occur to me that I didn't have a sailcloth with me until after I got off my Loftwing.

After I recovered from a pounding heart and a bad case of adrenaline, it was only then that I glanced upward towards Ghirahim.

"All thrills aside, we made it to the surface in one piece."

I turned to see trees as far as the eye could see, and a temple off in the distance. There was a sort of chasm that spiraled downwards, though I couldn't make out what was at the very bottom. The amount of greenery was overwhelming, but the sight was magnificent.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This area was once an extension of the temple you see ahead of us. Now, it is the prison grounds of an ancient demon, which you may see for yourself if you care to go down that chasm."

I made my way around the path, followed closely by Ghirahim, until I approached a set of plants...Or so I thought.

I jumped back in surprise as something shot out of the plant and I found myself face to face with what looked like a large blue nut that was capable of opening up by itself to reveal a large tongue and a set of sharp looking teeth.

"What the heck is that thing?!" I gapped as it tried to reach towards me, but it was stuck by the place where it's roots had grown.

"Fortunately for you, my knowledge of the surface extends towards all aggressive lifeforms on the surface." Ghirahim smugly informed me. "For example, the Deku Baba is a rare violent form of plant life that will aggressively try to attack any potential threats. Despite that its outer shell is tough, the inside of its mouth is soft... and this particular one can open it's mouth horizontally."

I understood what he meant as I cautiously examined the Deku Baba's mouth. I really didn't want to confront any beasts on my journey, but I guess I really didn't have any choice. I readied the sword, waited... told myself not to think too hard on this... and found myself slicing my sword through the mouth of the plant. I watched in morbid fascination as the top of it's head flew off it's body in a flash of green colored blood and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"...Well, that was a disappointment." Ghirahim sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping for more of a challenge for you, but considering your morals and lack of experience, it served for a good taste of things to come. So tell me: how was it?"

"...Not that bad actually." And I was being honest about it. I wasn't expecting to kill something so soon, but unfortunately for my violence loving companion, I didn't feel the urge to do it again, unless I absolutely had to.

-some time later (FLASH FOREWORD!)-

"FINALLY! I'M ACTUALLY GLAD I KILLED IT!"

I was referring to a three headed monster that I had the misfortune to encounter in the Skyveiw Temple. I had to cut off all three heads at the same time, and I couldn't even begin to describe how frustrating it was. I was actually happy to see it fall back and disappear in a puff of smoke. "AND I HOPE YOUR FRIENDS WILL KNOW THAT I KILLED YOU, SO THAT I WON'T HAVE TO MET THEM DOWN THE LINE!"

"...I see that you've finally developed your taste for blood-

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR POETRY!"

"It fills my heart with rainbows!" He beamed.

-(FLASH BACKWARD LOLOLOL)-

-Faron Woods-

"And now, we have entered Faron Woods."

I glanced up beyond the cliffs to see a tree that seemed taller than the God's statue. I was already amazed and wondered if all the trees on the surface grew as tall as that tree.

Ghirahim followed my gaze. "Ah yes, this region is indeed plentiful in a large diversity of flora, and is sustained by an abundance of water from a nearby lake. Because of this, there should be many kinds of animals that dwell in these woods. Also, that tree should at least be more than a thousand years old, if I were to make an estimate."

I felt like it was my birthday. "I can't wait!" I grinned. "I'm sure that Link would have loved this place if he found his way through here!"

Unfortunately, we were sent on a bit of a chase through the woods. While I found the Kikwis to be adorable, Ghirahim expressed some irritation at them and when I was unable to resist picking one up and cuddling it, I saw him sigh and roll his eyes.

"Yes Mistress, the Kwiki have the ability to seduce a normal human into expressing various signs of affection towards them. Can we please be on our way?"

However, they did provide us information that was useful, and the elder had even spoke with Link even. Finally, I was given a slingshot, which, given how many far off targets I had encountered, was also of great use.

"Yes, it's a slingshot, but it's use can only go so far." Ghirahim glared at said weapon. "It's practically a children's toy."

The way he spoke reminded me of something, but I couldn't exactly place it.

-FLASH FORWARD AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT-

"It's a dog."

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"A dog." Ghirahim repeated himself. "Sure, it will come back to you if it hits an obstacle, and yes, it can fly, but it's only good for picking things up from far away."

"...I don't understand, how is this like a dog?" I held up the beetle that was currently attached to my forearm.

"It just is." He gave it a dirty look.

-Lady Fi-

Finally! I was getting closer to Link! It was hard to contain my excitement as I walked across the room, towards the door with the insignia of Hylia.

A bright light flooded my vision and I was forced to block my eyes. As soon as it was safe I lowered my arm, only to see someone in a blue and purple cloak facing the door.

She- I assumed it was a she- raised a sword up and made to strike the door but then she paused and lowered it.

"Presence detected." She stated in a voice completely devoid of emotion and turned to face me. "I had estimated that the tornado would have been fatal for a normal human such as yourself, yet you stand before me unscathed."

I silently observed the girl: she looked a few years younger than me, and had an unusual shade of blue hair that was only as long as her neck, and had the most beautiful blue eyes set in a face that was as pale as Ghirahim's own. The only thing unsettling about her was that her eyes seemed to lack anything beyond observation: I couldn't tell if she was happy or not that I had survived the tornado.

"However, you're not my concern. All that matters is the young man, whom I can sense beyond this door." She turned to the door. "It was because of me, that the spirited warrior is here, and the probability that he will soon be in my possession is high."

"I realize that, according to your personal customs, I should provide you with my personal designations. I am the Lady who presides over this land, which you refer to as the surface. You may address me as Lady Fi, or simply Fi."

If she was expecting me to be impressed, I wasn't. The mere fact that she admitted to Link's absence was enough for me to take my sword out. "And why do you need Link?" I demanded.

Instead of responding, she calmly eyed my sword with faint interest before she continued on. "While the young man should have been in my possession long ago, the servant of the god reached him first. Where I able to express anger, my fury would certainly be something for your inferior eyes to behold."

She disappeared in a bright light, but here voice still echoed throughout the room as I tried to look for her. I almost hoped that she had gone away, but unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. "However, while the events are being an inconvenience, I have learned long ago that the need for unnecessary violence can make one feel more than simply a little better."

She suddenly appeared right in front of my face without any warning and I stumbled backwards. "It seems unnatural, in my position, to try to express anger upon you." She spoke. "I can assure you one hundred percent that I won't kill you, but the probability you'll be left with only mere ounces of blood in your veins will be just as high."

"Your insane!" I gasped as I readied my sword.

"I am not insane." Fi merely responded as her cape disappeared in a flash of light, to reveal the dress underneath. "I am in a perfect, cognitive mental state of being."

I rushed towards her, but Fi merely walked towards me in a graceful manner. The very second I tried to strike her with a vertical slash, but to my shock, she blocked the sword between her middle and index finger.

I thought I could try to pull my sword away from her but she held on with a surprising amount of strength from those two fingers, which were glowing with a yellow light- how was that even possible? Before I knew it the sword had somehow found it's way into her hand.

"It is quite the sword you have." Fi briefly examined the sword before she slowly approached me. "But you will never land a blow, if you telegraph your attacks." She made to strike me, and it was the instinct of raising my shield up that saved me from an ironic death. The blow caused the sword to fly out of her hand, and I quickly made my way to grab it.

"Don't give her a chance to raise her hand up." Ghirahim's voice echoed in my head.

"Dully noted." I responded.

This time, I paid more attention and, before Fi could raise her hand, I applied Ghirahim's advice with fruitful results.

After a few rounds of this, Fi decided to change tactics. She summoned out a sword and began to levitate a few inches off the ground. I found that she began to glide towards me, and I knew that I really needed to remember the training at the academy.

It was easier when I was able to predict what she would do next by how she moved. If she rushed at me, I made my move to strike, if she sent projectiles of daggers that resembled her sword, I sent them back at her.

However, I was still a novice. I could tell that Fi was restraining herself as our swords clashed, and, when she finally gave up, not only did I feel tired out, but I didn't feel confident that I did anything other than serve as a distraction.

Fi staggered back from me when I landed the final blow, but she recovered with more grace than I could ever dream of. "The probability of your ability to fight was higher than I had estimated, from one so fragile looking."

"However, know that sword is the sole reason you still stand." She added. "Do not assume that this was your doing." She paused. "I can no longer detect the presence of the spirit warrior. It appears that this is the result of allowing you to challenge me: because of this, I will not be so merciful the next time we met." Fi concluded before she raised her sword upward and disappeared in another flash of light.

The room regained it's warm light, and the symbols on the door lit up, but it did nothing to ease my spirits.

I had been so close to reuniting with Link, only for Fi to have turned up: she may as well have gotten in my way too.

I exited the room and found myself walking across a hall of pillars and torches, before I found myself back outside for the first time since I had entered the temple. A beautiful spring, with trees growing out of the water and small waterfall pouring out around the area and a platform with flowers and four pillars, in addition to a series of stepping stones that lead to a god statue.

...I still can't believe how much my world has turned upside down.

"Are you still sore about Fi, Mistress?" I heard Ghirahim speak in my head as I made my way towards the statue.

"...Maybe if I was as good as Link, I would have ended the fight a lot sooner." I confessed. "I could even sense that she was holding back the whole time."

"I can assure you that the best swordsman couldn't properly defeat Fi. Trust me when I say that you will need divine help."

"How do you know that?" I paused where I stood.

"When the time comes, I can explain. There are more pressing matters to attend."

As I continued on my way, I noticed something laying on top of the final stepping stone. I hurried forward to see a very familiar white object that made my heart stop. I knew it because I had been working on it for several days, and only finished it the day before the ceremony.

I picked up the sailcloth and carefully examined it- noting that it was still in good condition and was well cared for- before I pressed my nose into it. It hadn't taken long for the cloth to absorb the scent of the earth and grass, or a warm summer day. It was the scent that I took in, whenever I had hugged Link and allowed myself to indulge in the close comfort as quietly as I could.

"...He really means that much to you, doesn't he?"

I shakily nodded as I put it away. "I was hoping I could see him again..." I sighed as I pulled the sword out. There was no use crying about what could of been and I raised the sword skyward before I could strike the symbol and watched as the symbol shined in a bright shade of blue.

For one moment, I thought I could hear music in my head... and a wave of peace fell over me.

* * *

><p>Sorry, but... no dancing. I can't really see it matching up with that moment, but it will come up eventually... when you least expect it. Anyway, if there was something you wanted to see that I should of covered, I can always come back to this chapter and let you know in the next one.<p> 


	3. Angsting up the mountain

I am SO SORRY! I should of checked this chapter before signing out! It was all coded and... ugh... forgive me if this doesn't work...

Shout out to HeroAlexa249 for being the first to give a review. I really appreciate it when someone reviews what I write, and gives me more motivation.

Chapter 3: Angsting up the mountain

* * *

><p>I had just come back from the god's statue and had recently opened up a new pathway to a new section of the surface.<p>

"Can I ask you a favor Ghirahim?" I stayed by the statue, far from anyone who could be listening or could see us. "Do you suppose you could train me? I wan't to be better prepared, the next time we run into Fi. I can tell that this quest will only get harder from here on out."

Ghirahim eagerly agreed to this and I went to the sparring hall, where no body was around. This was good enough.

"I'd rather that you pick up a different sword." Ghirahim told me as soon as he came out of the god's sword. "I'd rather use my own, and unfortunately, I cannot do so while you wield the current one." He explained as he summoned up a sword similar to mine, with the exception of the handle on the hilt and the curve of the blade. "I much prefer my own over those more cumbersome knives."

I have to be honest, it was not easy. Unlike, Fi, Ghirahim didn't even try to hold back, and it took less than a minute for his sword to pierce through my torso.

...Yes you read that right: he pierced his sword through my torso. I could see the blade sticking out of me as a cold sensation overcame me.

Before I could comprehend what had just happened, Ghirahim explained "I can't injure you." He explained as he pulled the sword out of my body, which felt more like a tickle than as if I had been stabbed, but it still sent a chill through my body. "I changed the element of the sword at the last moment."

I shuddered. "I hope that never happens again."

"Which is why you need to be faster than me. Now come!"

I tried so hard from then on out, but Ghirahim defeated me overtime, and more often than not I felt his sword go through my body, he even stabbed through my head at one point, and I think my limbs were 'cut off' at least six times.

Eventually I got so frustrated that I just began swinging my sword at him. Ghirahim was having none of my attitude and placed a hand on my head as I tried to swing at him and kept a safe distance between the two of us. The fact that he was almost taller than Groose made me feel like a small angry child.

"Cease this childish behavior!" He hissed. "If you lose your patience and swing the sword like a mad man, not only will you be open to your enemy, but you will lose sight of what matters! Would your Link want to see you to behave so immaturely?!"

"I want to protect those I care about!" I cried out.

"Wielding the sword is more than protecting others! You are also protecting yourself! Like it or not, you and the sword are one and the same. A careless wielder is a careless blade, and if your opponent can see that, then your life is forfeit!"

I growled in frustration and staggered towards a bench, where I could rest, and carefully set the blade aside. "I bet I'm not even going to have enough time to practice, if I'm in a race against a woman whose emotions are as empty as a pot."

I ran my hands over my face "I've had enough for today. You're free to go... thanks for the help."

"As much as I appreciate the gratitude, I'm still not convinced. You should go side-questing, for whatever it is your kin does to calm your mind." Was the last thing I heard Ghirahim say before he went back into the sword.

-breaktime-

I was too tired out to say hello to anyone in the academy, or keep an eye out for Groose. Even when I was sharing the bath with Karane and felt myself rejuvenated, I didn't wan't to speak with her. I didn't feel ok until I was finally laying on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you going to be like this for the rest of your journey?" I heard Ghirahim once again. I couldn't see him in my room, and I could see that the sword was resting beside my bedside.

"No."

"...Why does that response fail to reassure me." I heard him let out a sarcastic sigh. "Was there anything you were able to accomplish that made this day bearable, like seeing the surface for the first time?"

Images of Faron Woods ran through my head. I recalled the Kikwi's, the large tree, and all the beauty of the surrounding area and let out a weak smile. "Yes. Yes I did. It was better than I could have imagined."

"It wasn't always like that. The last time I saw those woods, everything was burning to cinders and there were only a few acres of trees that remained safe from the chaos of war."

"...So what was the surface like?" I asked as I closed my eyes. "Before my ancestors were sent to the heavens?"

"Unfortunately, there wasn't anything I can remember that would put it in a good light. None of the races were close, and the world was in the throes of chaos when I was first created. Every day, a life would be claimed from either side, or the land would be overturned until it became barren."

"What was it like, to be created? How does that work?"

"...Well, imagine if you suddenly come into existence, with all the knowledge you need to know. I suppose it's the opposite of learning something with each passing year."

As much as I found that fact strange, that seemed sad. It sounded like a life that lacked a childhood, memories, friends, and so much more.

I wanted to ask him something that had been bugging me since I first heard the legends.

"The great evil that the legends speak of... what was it after? What reason could it have to seek out the entire conquest of our world?"

"...I can't promise you the answer to that just yet. More importantly, you need to prepare yourself for the next part of the journey: I doubt that a wooden shield will be of any use to you, where we are going next.

-Eldin Volcano-

I really wish I thought of bringing spare clothing. The lava that still flowed from the volcano ruined my experience in the land of Eldin.

"Ah yes, Eldin Volcano. One careless misstep and you'll meet a burning end." Ghirahim explained as I looked at the volcano. "There is another temple at the top of the volcano, and there is a good chance your spirited warrior is up there."

"We probably have to climb that entire mountain, right?" I groaned. "I hope I don't have to do too much of that."

"...I can't make any promises Mistress."

-flash forward-

As I walked towards the gate up ahead, I found that a bridge suddenly started coming out from the other side, before it reached my end.

"Hey!" A husky, but clearly feminine voice called out from somewhere up ahead. I glanced around until I saw a tall figure dressed in a black cloak. Could this be the person the mogmas were talking about?

"You, the god's chosen hero!" She called out to me "Link is ahead... hurry!" She warned before turning around and leapt off the top of the gate.

"I wonder who that was." I wondered out loud. The woman's words were not reassuring, even if they gave me a glimmer of hope.

"She might be a member of the Sheikah Tribe." Ghirahim's voice rang in my head. "They are servants of the god Hylia. The old woman back at the temple also shared the exact characteristics: perhaps there are more allies here then you previously thought."

Unfortunately, after a painful trek up the volcano that made my legs into jelly (I cringed at how bad I would feel for the rest of tomorrow) I received some bad news. I overheard something from the mogmas (Ledd and Cobal was it?) when I reached the door to the temple and they were discussing the key to the temple when I heard this:

"Hey, that reminds me." The first one began."...That strange boy in the weird getting got taken away too."

"That's right!" The other chimed in. "And that guy they took is probably part of their master plan too. I'm telling you, I can smell the riches in there!"

They argued over the riches and finding the key before they realized that they could just dig their way into the tunnel. As soon as they were gone, Ghirahim appeared beside me.

"All humor aside, it does sound as if they were talking about Link. Unfortunately, as simple minded as the bokoblins are, they seemed clever enough to break the key up into peices."

"Couldn't you just transport me into the temple?" I asked. "Seeing as you can do that."

"...For the sake of my pride, please never refer to this incident ever again."

As soon as we transported in the temple, I asked. "Why couldn't we just teleport to the top of the mountain? Or transport to where Link is?"

"First of all, as magnificent as I am, I can only teleport us a certain amount of feet. Second of all, not only am I having difficulties sensing him, but it would be cheating."

"How is this cheating?"

"Divine purpose. I'd advise you not to think on it too much."

-five to ten minutes later-

"Ok, I now that I'm probably going to die if I won't keep my balance, but this is totally fun!" I let out a nervous laugh as I walked my way on the stone boulder and sent it rolling across the lava. "This temple is a lot better than the last one! I bet if there was a song for the temple, it would be really upbeat!"

-much MUCH later-

"OK I TAKE IT BACK, THIS IS NOT A FUN TEMPLE!" I panted as I found myself running down the step pathway and prayed that the boulder wouldn't squash me flat. "WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO BUILD THIS PLACE?!"

With a last burst of stamina I jumped over a gap to safety as the boulder sailed over my head and rammed it's way into the mouth of the dragon at the bottom. I remained kneeling on the ground in a sweaty, panting mess and my words slurred in my mouth.

"I... if... I ever... meet the... ar... architect... of th... this a... accursed place... I want a word... with him."

I don't know why, but I could hear Ghirahim laughing in my head at this.

"Please spare me." I moaned as I scooted back up into position.

-Boss room-

"We looked through this entire dungeon, but we still haven't seen any sign of Link anywhere." I complained as I looked around the last room on the map. It wasn't much: only a steep path that lead upward. Though, to be honest, I was getting tired of the many pathways in this temple, which always seemed to have some sort of trap involved, and tired me out in little to no time flat, even with the stamina fruit lying about. (and I still wondered how that was possible in a place where it was so unbearably hot.)

"He was here though." Ghirahim pointed to a set of chains that I didn't notice. "I can tell he was chained up here, but it's possible that he escaped."

"I hope so. I know Link can take care of himself." I tried to reassure myself more than anything.

"The spring should be up ahead." Ghirahim lead me up towards the pathway. Just when I thought nothing else would happen, I heard a familiar voice.

"Greetings, wielder of the god's sword."

I glanced up to the statue of a great dragons head. "Fi." I growled. "I'm not in the mood for this."

The young woman glanced towards me from her perch on the dragon's head. "...I'm afraid that your name isn't committed to my memory backs at the moment. However, it's not important, when I have more pressing concerns. I was informed that my subordinates had captured the spirited warrior, so I made great haste to arrive here. However, the servant of the goddess somehow came here first and took him away."

I let out a sigh of relief as Fi continued on.

"This is unacceptable. The spirited warrior is required, in order to resurrect my master. The only thing that could give me me the greatest possible amount of satisfaction is if I take it out on you. A meeting with my companion will certainly inspire me to improve my performance capabilities."

I didn't even have time to dwell on what Fi meant by 'master.' As soon as she disappeared, the dragon's mouth opened up to reveal my much hated friend, the rolling boulder of death. I rushed out of the way as soon as it came my way, and watched as a monster emerged out of it.

...Looking back, I think someone up there hated me with a passion.

-Somewhere in time and space-

"Hey, don't blame me if you think this is too hard for you." Nayru acknowledged Zelda's complaint. "It's not my fault I need to watch the rest of Breaking Bad before the internet can ruin it for me."  
>"I thought that was Wilfred!" Farore complained. "You said it was going to be Wilfred!"<p>

"Nah, it was the Walking Dead." Din added.

"...I don't think that show is over yet."

"...Ah **** it, I still need to finish Doctor Who."

-back to reality (Oop, there goes gravity!)-

As soon as Scaldera was defeated, I made a vow to ever come back to this place for a long, long time. I was really tired of going up and down this volcano and the temple inside it.

- Time and space again-

Nayru paused the show on tv and turns to you.

"If you won't say it, then I won't say it."

-Let'sneverspeakofthatagain-

As I made my way through the hall, I realized I could hear the ballad of the goddess playing being played on the harp. I glanced up the flight of stairs to see two figures, one being the strange woman from earlier, and the other was dressing in a pale green tunic and hat, that looked identical to the knight's uniforms at the academy, and he wore armor and had a large sword at his back.

The song ended and a pillar of light rose from the ground. The strange woman then gestured to the light and the other was about to go towards the light when suddenly, he turned and I felt my heart jump in my chest.

"...Zelda?!" Link gasped.

"Link!" I let out a smile of happiness and ran towards him and his companion. In turn, Link also smiled, and suddenly, it felt as if all that I went through within the the past few hours was worth it just to see him again.

Before Link could even make so much as five feet, the woman held out a hand. Too my confusion, this made him hesitate.

"You cannot go to her, Sire. Remember what we discussed." I thought I heard her say. "Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

I stopped at the steps and looked at Link. We only made eye contact for a few moments before he turned away. "I... sorry. I have to go Zelda." I heard him say, but it was evident that he regretted what he was doing. It didn't feel the hurt that I began to feel when he headed towards the column of light and disappeared into it.

I didn't know what else to do, and I wanted nothing more than to find out what was going on, if I couldn't share even one 'hello again' with Link. I began to rush up the stairs and only made it part of the way when the woman turned sideways and shot me a glare that was so intense, and so full of anger, that I felt myself stop in fear. It was the look of disapproval that was only given in the worst of circumstances, and I had seen it given throughout the academy more than once.

The woman held her hand up as if to halt me. "It took you far to long to get here." She all but spat at me. "Looking at you, I fear the god is mistaken in his choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending his Sire from those who seek to assail him."

As her hand lowered, she calmly continued. "Do my words anger you girl? Do my words sting?"

Yes, they did. They did so much more than that, and it shook me to my core, and it kept me from saying anything. My vocal chords were frozen and my mind was numb.

"Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Link would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy. The truth of it is you were late. You were late and you failed to protect him."

"I sent Link ahead to learn more of the fate in which he is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to his Sire, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you. Only hen you've conquered the trials will you be of use to him. No sooner. Am I understood?"

I was unable to respond. I was too angry, and too hurt to do so. The woman could sense this and turned towards the portal until she vanished along with it.

I almost yelled out in anger at where the portal was, but I felt as if I had been drained and my head fell.

"...I should have never suggested that we would fly together. If I hadn't, none of this would of happened. We could of been together, or we could of stayed in the heavens, away from all of this." I whispered.

"She's right: I should of been faster." I sighed.

"Don't you dare go back to that phase of mind!" Ghirahim hissed in my mind. "That stick of a woman doesn't understand what you have gone through, and what is still at hand. It is an innoconvience as to how the events became out of order, but if you start moping, I will be very cross with you. In fact, if you keep this up, I'll be furious, outraged, and sick with anger!"

"...You have a way with words Ghirahim." I let out a chuckle. "But they make me feel somewhat better. As unusual as you are, it's nice to have you as a companion."

"It would not bode well for you if I wasn't around. A little insanity is good for the soul."

I laughed. "Ok... well, let's get the next part of the tablet and get out of here. I had enough of this place and I'm going to be sore from all that running up and down steep paths."


	4. Sand is boring but Link is badass

Sorry again for the weird computer input stuff from last time. Don't know what happened there.

In case you are wondering, the artwork I mentioned that inspired this fic belongs to Z-Raid on tumblr (I think they have a deviant art account too.)

Something I should of mentioned: I think Impa was a little too hard on Link in Skyward Sword. It's scary when someone is mad at you to the point that you can't speak or think of anything to say (I've been there.) but jeez!

Anyway, in this chapter, we really jump ahead of certain parts of this portion of the game. (Not much happened inside the mining facility anyway: plus, the music gets on my nerves.)

* * *

><p>Chapter three: sand is boring, but Link is badass<p>

As Ghirahim explained to me about the Lanaryu mines, I couldn't help but feel that this place was haunted. Like the sealed temple, this place was proof of a civilization long since passed away, and I couldn't help but wonder if it were still able to thrive if we hadn't left to the sky.

I told Ghirahim as much.

"Ah, yes. Such is the fate of those abandoned. In this wasteland, there is a strange poetic atmosphere that we both can feel to our very core."

I decided that there wasn't really any time to get to in depth on such matters. "We should try to be a lot quicker this time around."

"Agreed."

That strange atmosphere followed us when we reached the desert and it gave me this horrible feeling, as I imagined what could happen to Skyloft if we were to abandon it. What would we leave behind, for the future generations to come if we no longer dwelt in the heavens? Of course, I didn't say anything, because I was pretty sure that my companion had enough of my depression to last for the rest of the way. I just had to stay positive and keep foreword.

"You know," Ghirahim sighed and dramatically flipped his hair out of his face. " For the sake of time, and the fact that the whole terrain has far too many obstacles for my liking, I think we will do a little... cheating."

-Hook Beetle-

"Oh great, so it's got pincers now. Is it going to pinch your enemies to death?"

"...Wait what?"

-some time later-

We reached the area where Ghirahim believed Link was, thanks to what he called 'cheating' which was actually teleporting across the otherwise treacherous Lanyaru Desert numerous times: I don't know why he called it that.

Except, there was a problem. Thanks to Gorko, the traveling archeologist, it was confirmed that Link and the woman had entered the Temple of Time, but the entrance was destroyed and filled with rubble before he could even get in.

"No problem, we can just teleport our way in, right Ghirahim?" I asked, much to Gorko's confusion.

There was an unusually long period of silence.

"...Ghirahim?"

Just as Gorko was looking at me as if I were some sort of insane person, I heard a long growl in my head that sounded more like a feral animal than an intelligent human.

"Uh, G-

"THAT ACCURSED DOG OF A WOMAN!" His voice almost broke my eardrums "I'M GOING TO SNAP HER IN HALF THE NEXT TIME I LAY MY EYES ON HER STICK OF A FRAME!"

"...Translation?" I meekly asked over his rant. I could hear him panting inside my head and when he spoke, I could hear that he was trying really hard to suppress himself.

"I apologize my mistress, but we are going to have to do this the long way around."

The feeling was mutual but while I was unable to reach his level of outrage, I felt there was only one way I could calm him down. "Do you need me to kill something for you?"

Long story short, thanks from the help of the robots, and 'cheating' we gained access into the Lanaryu Mining Facility. Ghirahim was unable to 'cheat' in the facility because of reasons he said he wasn't allowed to do so, which didn't make any sense to me.

He did have the courtesy to tell me that Link's traveling companion casted a protection spell on the gate that kept everything out.

Even though I understood why she did it, I was still too angry over the earth temple: Ghirahim was more than happy when I took out my frustration on some unassuming bokoblins.

-Gust Bellows-

"It's just a mere jar that shoots out wind! How is that even possible?!"

I paused in my attempt to blow away a pile of sand in order to make a pathway to get to the next part of the facility and glanced at Ghirahim. "Uh, wouldn't you know about how it works?"

"All I'm saying is that there must be a source of magic built in to make it work. There's no amount of technology that can make a reverse vacuum that powerful without any magic."

You know, I think I'm sensing a pattern with this.

-Thereisn'tmuchtowriteaboutthisplacethemusicwasannoyingthough-

I could hear the Ballad of the Goddess playing as I walked up the steps to the outside world.

I glanced around to see the temple of time in what little glory there was left: there wasn't much beyond the bridge over a seemingly bottomless chasm, apart from the strange three triangles above the symbol of the god. However there was a curious trio of blue gears: the two on top were missing a majority of their shape, but still moved, and the big one had large symbols on it. I was immediately reminded of those time shift stones we saw throughout the desert.

And there, with the strange woman and playing what looked a lot like my harp, was Link.

I ran towards them as he finished playing the song and I yelled "HEY!" When I was halfway across the bridge. In turn, when Link saw me, he didn't hesitate for a moment to come running towards me, harp still in hand.

We met about halfway, and though he was able to slow down to a stop, I was unable to do so and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as possible when I collided into him.

"Finally!" I cried. "It's about time!" I buried myself into his armor covered chest before I gave it a good pounding with my fist. "You jerk! Why did you ditch me at the earth temple?!"

"I didn't want to!" Link protested as he pushed away from my fist but still kept a hold on me. "Trust me, I wanted to stay, but-"

"Ah forget it!" I shook my head and let out a breathless laugh. "I'm just glad you're ok."

I glanced at the harp. "I thought I lost that!" I recalled losing it in the tornado, but it hadn't been too much of a concern then, until I had more time to dwell on it later on.

"Oh yeah!" Link grinned as he held it out for me to take. "I held onto this for you, so I think it's about time I gave it back."

"You don't have to." I shook my head and smiled, but he still held it out.

"Trust me, you actually might need it."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I didn't care. "So," I asked instead as I eyed his new clothing: and I admit, I was really taking it all in, since I thought Link looked rather handsome to begin with. "What's with the outfit? It looks like the knight's uniforms back at the academy. I'm not going to lie, you look... _awesome_... but what's with the sword?" I took a glance at the hilt of said sword sticking behind Link's back. From what I had seen of it, it looked like two long blades entwined together, and it was so large that it was almost as big as Link himself! It looked like it would require both hands to wield it!

-while this conversation was occurring... normal POV-

"So," Impa heard a voice filled with a combination of irritation, mixed with anger, dollop of sarcasm, and a sprinkle of murderous intent as a hand roughly descended upon her shoulder and tightly gripped it with more than a warning. "Is she _late_ this time?"

Impa turned her face until she could see the snow white haired man and tried to jerk away from his grasp, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"It was pure accident that my mistress was separated from His Sire, she had quite a lot to deal with, and it was not her fault that she had to go through two temples designed in the most complex of fashions by Hylia himself... and you had the audacity to say that she was _late_?"

Impa growled. "You speak highly of her, for one notoriously known for his taste for bloodshed."

Ghirahim slowly grinned. "So, you're catching on as to what I wish to do to you, servant of the god. My mistress already suffered from self doubt before you added salt to the wounds." He stuck out his tongue and, in a slow, drawn out fashion, licked his lips. "So, pray, tell me why you block the path leading to her spirited warrior? I promise I won't make the pain too unbearable."

"For the same reasons you were chosen as a replacement, demon!" Impa spat as she finally tore Ghirahim's hand off of her and darted away from him. However, she had been a little too loud, and the reunited pair paused in their conversation to watch the little drama unfold.

That's when everything suddenly went to hell as the rubble blocking the entrance suddenly exploded.

"To repeat my question." Ghirahim asked as the dust formed, before returning to the sword at Zelda's back. "Was she _late_?"

-now we return to our designated show... I mean POV!-

The sky darkened as a familiar figure gracefully soared over the dust and perfectly landed into a kneeling position in front of Link and me. As if on instinct, Link shielded me away from her with his arm thrown out in front of me, and, though I was able to handle myself somewhat, I appreciated the gesture.

"His Sire," Fi cooly greeted as she lifted her head up and then slowly moved back into a standing position. "It's been far too long."

"I'm not in the mood for this." Link growled as the sword at his back began to glow, before he pulled it out and held it with both hands. "You know what I'm capable of."

Fi merely stuck her sword out. "Capability is acknowledged, but for the sake of the situation, it is ignored."

Link let out a roar and swung the sword at Fi, sending a burst of some sort of blue mass of energy out of it. Fi quickly made a tremendous leap away from the energy, but Link sent another one that she dodged in turn.

I watched in amazement as Link and Fi played a strange sort of cat and mouse game, with Fi dodging every swipe throughout the temple, before she finally had the chance to target Link dead on with lighting fast speed and head towards him. I moved out of the way as Link blocked he sword with his own, and the two entered an intense fight.

"I sense you are holding back." Fi suddenly spoke moments later as she reached for Link's torso, but Link blocked it with a diagonal cut.

"I don't want to hurt you Fi!" Link growled as he blocked her vertical cut by holding his sword horizontally with one hand pressed against his blade. "What happened to you was all m- it was Hylia's fault! I can still save you!"

"I don't need saving." Fi calmly stated before she suddenly vanished into thin air. Suddenly, I felt two arms cross themselves over my chest and I could see two blades out of the corner of my eye. They were mere inches from touching my face.

I stared at Link in horror as he could only stare back, but he looked more terrified than I seemed to be.

"How much does Hylia's chosen hero mean to His Sire?" I could hear Fi behind me. "One false move, and her head will be seperated from her body."

Time seemed to stop, and I couldn't think. I shut my eyes, and prayed to Hylia to not let this end where I die, and Link would live with the guilt. I didn't want my father to lose me, after losing my mother. Please don't let me die... I don't know what to do... what do I do?!

"Hello again... Lady Fi." A seemingly divine voice with the intent of a demon spat.

Fi suddenly let out a strangled noise and dropped her swords, but this gave me the chance to run to Link, who ran towards me as he placed his sword back behind him.

"We have to go now Link!" the woman yelled behind me.

Link, who had only just looked so relieved, now cringed and rushed past me.

"Link?!" I asked in confusion as I watched him raced towards the gate.

"Zelda, use the harp!" He yelled back to me as soon as he reached the gate and a ball of energy formed in the woman's outstretched hand.

"Go to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds Zelda!" The woman yelled to me. "Tell her what happened here! She will know where you must go!"

"I'm sorry Zelda!" Link yelled. "We'll see each other again soon! Promise!" He added before the woman shoved him into the gate and dropped the ball of energy.

There was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, the gate of time was no more.

I turned from the rubble to see Fi kneeling at the ground with Ghirahim standing above her with a sword in hand. I couldn't tell what he did to her, but the way Fi was covering herself up with one arm while her free hand moved from her back and tossed something over the bridge gave me a hint.

"...I misjudged you again, Zelda." Fi slowly panted. "I should have taken you out of the equation when I had the opportune moment, but even your mere presence was enough to cause a great delay in my goal. That is my fault for being what your kind refers to as 'soft' but even applying a proper punishment to you now would be an unnecessary addition." Gingerly, she stood back up. "You will come to regret this, and I have a one hundred percent guarantee that you will feel it." She bitterly concluded before she disappeared in a flash of light.

As the ghost of Fi's words echoed in my head, I walked up to Ghirahim. "I don't want to know what you did while I wasn't looking, but thank you." I told him.

"No one lays a hand on my mistress." He hissed as his sword disappeared. "That was a low blow, even for someone like her."

"You know her though, don't you?" I realized. "You spoke as if you've met. Also that woman said something about being a replacement-

"I don't want to discuss the past right now." Ghirahim curtly held a hand up as he glanced over towards the ruins of the gate. "I'm afraid I can no longer sense the presence of your Link in this world."

I took the harp out and looked at it. Did Link give this back to me because of some great mission? Or was it because he knew how much it meant to me? This harp that has been handed down to my family for generations and looked after? The harp that my mother used to play for me and taught me how to use before she died?

I was crushed when I thought I lost the harp in the tornado. A part of me secretly hoped that it survived, just as I prayed that Link survived and that he was doing ok. To know that he had the harp this whole time, and that it meant more to him as a reminder of me than an instrument in a higher purpose gave me feelings that was hard to convey beyond thankfulness.

We grew up together, we understood each other, and I knew that Link, though he could be lazy at times, was the bravest and kindest soul I ever knew. And no sacred mission or hardened body guards would tell me otherwise.

"It's ok." I smiled as I put the harp back. "He's fine. We'll just keep going from here on out.

* * *

><p>Yeah, there wasn't much to write about Lanaryu desert, and I think that Link would have had many reasons to be ticked off at Impa.<p>

Also, I gave the scene at the temple of time more time (bad pun, I know) because I wanted a little more development, and give Link the dignity of still being a badass. (at the expense of Zelda unintentionally falling back to her old role as damsel in distress.)

...Of course it only happened thanks to Ghirahim's 'cheating.'

Well, you all know what happens next time. Jeez, I remembered how much of a paradox it will be. And don't worry: Zelda will eventually get to be more of a badass herself by the time she comes a knocking on the final boss's door.

PS: Looking forward to Hyrule Warriors! JUST TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL THE MOON FALLS!


	5. beasts both imprisoned and appalling

I'm playing Hyrule Warriors and I REALLY want to unlock Ghirahim in adventure mode. Unfortunately, on one square, I have to defeat the Imprisoned as Fi and I keep dying. I have to level her up some more, or so I heard (and create the two slots on the badge for two potions, which I've already done)... Grrr!

...Or at least, that's what I THOUGHT, but after I went through the Ocarina of Time, timeline in legends mode, the square after that one opened up , allowing me to pass without going through the Imprisoned scenario... I am really confused. Was it because of story mode or did I wish REALLY hard?

Ok, I'll be quick: the square after the Imprisoned (still don't know what happened there) I used Sheik during the 700 kill in 10 minutes square for her long range attacks, etc. and didn't focus too much on the bosses. I moved around on the map while avoiding the manhandla monsters. Next, I used Link on the long awaited square, after using the candle in that area. I made sure to thin out a few numbers, beat Ghirahim, thinned out some more, then focused on the rogue base.

Any way, I FINALLY unlocked Ghirahim as of this post! And he is WORTH all the crap I endured! I'll explain more later...

You all knew this chapter was coming... lets see what happens THIS time when it's Zelda who gets the drop from you-know-who.

chapter 5: beasts both imprisoned and appalling

* * *

><p>As I leapt off my Loftwing and fell through the sky, my mind was filled with the words of that strange woman. I had no clue what the old woman at the temple could do to help me, but what little she had to offer had been a lot to me, so far.<p>

I was so focused, I didn't suspect anything would go amiss, until I suddenly felt something telling me to look up.

And falling towards me, yelling his head off, was Groose.

I responding back with my own confused, but equally horrified yelling.

The second he reached me, he grabbed my leg and dragged me the rest of the way down.

"ZELDA HELP!" Groose hollered as my arms helplessly flailed until I had the sense to take the sailcloth out and slow down our descent until we crashed outside the temple. The recovery time took awhile for the both of us.

"...Ugh... rough landing." Groose moaned as I laid face first in the dirt. "I think I might of broke something. Hey Zelda, didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash- WHOA!" I got up in time to see Groose scoot away from a pair of small birds. "B-birds?" He stuttered in shock. "TINY birds?! Wh-what... ARE they?!"

"And what is that thing?!" He practically shrieked as I got up. A passing glance told me that he was referring to Gorko who was only passing by and minding his own business.

Groose was still kneeling on the ground, still overwhelmed by the new world with wide eyes and an even wider gapping mouth.. "But...how...Wh-why... Wha-what... WHERE AM I?!" He hollered so loud that the woods echoed with the sound of his voice.

All of a sudden, I found Groose in front of me and shaking me by the shoulders. "What's going on here? Ever since Link vanished, you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry!"

... I guess I wasn't cautious enough about that.

I was internally wincing at this revelation as Groose shook me so hard that I was only making noises of protest that came out of my throat, until he finally stopped. "So I figured I'd follow you."

"But this is... so wild." He pulled away and pointed to Gorko. "Seriously, what IS that thing over there?! And what's with all these trees?" He freaked as he shoked his hands and looked up. "There are so many! What's the deal with this place?! If there's supposed to be nothin' below the clouds, what's all this?"

...One explanation from me later, Groose dazedly fell to his knees. He was unaware that birds were starting to flock to his shoulders (which, I admit, was a little cute.)

"Uhhhh... Whoa... You're ind of imploding my mind right now... But I think I get what you're saying. So...your on some kind of quest right?"

"Yup." I nodded with a smile.

"...You know Zelda." He seemed to recover as he glanced around him once more, but with more of his sanity intact. "It's sort of all right down here."

"This place needs a name. Yeah... A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness. From now on, we'll call it... Grooseland."

I flinched as I looked back to him: Seriously?! All my pity for the guy suddenly went out the window the second he returned to his conceited nature.

"So," He began as he got up, causing all the birds to fly off of him. I noticed the look on his face as he turned to me, and it was the look I knew all too well. It was the one that said he thought that we were an item or that he didn't even need a chance- he _really _recovered that fast. "Why don't you give yourself a break and let me take over from here?" He gave me a smug grin. "Or better yet, why don't I join you in your little adventure?"

I didn't even hide my grimace and reminded myself to try to be gentle. "I'm fine Groose. I can handle myself, but thank you very much."

Unfortunately, Groose took this as cue to stride his way towards me- as in 'big, manly stomping'- as if it would get me interested. "Now Zelda, you don't need to put yourself through such a hassle."

My hand slowly inched for my sword. "Groose, I'm warning you-

Groose quickly caught my hand and yanked it towards him and almost pulled me into his chest in the process. "Come on Zelda! What's so important about Link that makes him better than me?!"

"TAKE YOUR HAND OFF HER, YOU OVERGROWN DUNCE OF A NUISANCE BEFORE I CUT IT OFF!"

I sighed in relief as Groose looked over my head to see my companion looming over me. Not only did he let go of my hand and jumped away from me as if I were a danger, but he shrieked like a girl in the process.

"And whose THIS guy?!" He demanded as he pointed a finger. "He looks evil!"

"I'm the one that makes sure she stays safe from threats and atrocities such as yourself! I've been given special permission to beat you within an inch of your life, if you ever made any unwanted advances on my mistress!"

"MISTRESS?!" Groose gapped at me. "WHAT DOES _THAT_ MEAN?!"

"She doesn't appreciate your insufferableness, and has made it clear that not only is she not even faintly interested in you, but her heart belongs to another, far more worthy young man than the likes of you, while said young man should also deserve your respect. So I'm giving you an ultimatum, boy: I beat you within an inch of your life, as promised... or I'll chop off that appalling excuse of a hairstyle on your head that is making my gorge rise!"

I don't know which sounded worse to Groose, but he took the hint. He ran towards the temple screaming and crying his head off, like the worst monster you could imagine in this world was after him.

When I turned to Ghirahim, I wasn't ashamed of the grin on my face. It was so wide that it hurt. "That... was..." I burst out laughing. "Did you _see_ the look on his face?!"

Ghirahim merely gave me a humble smile and, with one arm at his chest and the other at his back, he bowed in front of me as if I were royalty or was about ready to dance with him. "Anything to please my Mistress."

-templetime-

When I headed back to the temple, the old woman explained a few things to me. She told me that the woman who was with Link was known as Impa and that she was a servant of Hylia. She assured me that there was one way to reach Link and Impa, and that was by playing the Ballad of the God.

When I did as instructed, a strange stone slab rose out of the ground. The woman told me that the harp had once belonged to Hylia, and that the melodies it produced could have strange, otherworldly effects.

She told me that, while the gate of time before me could lead me back to Link, it would mean that I would have to endure many hardships and put myself in great danger. However, my destiny required that I had to endure them... and the first of my hardships started with an earthquake.

-The Imprisoned-

when the old woman and I went outside, I noticed that Groose was right beside the entrance to the temple. He was shaking and terrified at the sudden change. "The whole ground is heaving! I thought it was supposed to be solid down here!" He cowered.

"Go quickly Zelda, check on the sealing spike at the center of the pit!" The woman frantically ushered me. "There's nothing natural about these tremors. That monster could free itself at any moment. Approach the pit with caution!"

I felt an unexplained wave of fear as I heeded the old woman's words. As I made my way down, I asked "Didn't you say an ancient demon was sealed here?"

"...I did." An unusually quiet voice in my head responded back.

When I reached the seal, an ominous black smoke rose out of the column and the markings on the ground glowed with a coppery shade of red. The black smoke grew in size until it expanded outward, pooling around my feet as it reached the ends of the pit.

And what rose out of that smoke, was a black and red scaled behemoth that had two feet, and, as it lowered it's head towards me, it had three sets of teeth in it's mouth.

For a brief moment, I felt myself paralyzed in fear as it stared at me, before it stretched it's neck outward.

That's when the woman yelled at me from high above: "It must not reach the temple!"

"What do I do Ghirahim?!" I yelled in panic as the beast slowly lumbered it's way up the spiral path to the temple.

"...Slash it's toes until they burst." He was still unusually quiet and withdrawn. It wasn't like him to be this way, and that seemed to be a warning sign for me. "Otherwise, use the geysers to reach the top of it's head."

What ensued was one of the most panic inducing moments of my life. I had to really push myself to get ahead of the monster when I slashed at it's toes, and ride the wind to reach it's head, in order to send the seal back into it's skull. Every time I sent the seal back in, it would recover and suddenly crawl itself at a faster pace towards the temple. It got to the point where I took Ghirahim's advice to just leap on it's head when time seemed to be running low.

Finally, the beast exploded into a white light and was sent back into the ground. I followed the old woman's instructions and drove the seal back into the ground, with the aid of a skyward strike from my sword.

By this point, I felt incredibly out of breath, my legs, were sore, my chest hurt, and my throat was on fire. I would of collapsed right then, and the old woman not approached me. She was impressed that I had been able to restore the seal on the Imprisoned, but it only resulted in giving us little time.

She didn't tell me much about what I had just faced, beyond that it was a horror of unspeakable power.

As I followed her to the temple, I saw that Groose had followed us. When he looked at me, he seemed unusually quiet and withdrawn.

Unfortunately, I still could not pass through the gate. Not until I and my sword had grown: I had to go back to the three provinces, find three hidden sacred flames, and temper the sword with them, so that it could be fully imbued with the great power I sought for. The clues I needed lay in the song of the Ballad of the God, and only one from Skyloft who was knowledgeable could help me.

I already knew who that was: my father.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to face Groose. His arms were crossed, and he had a thoughtful look on his face. He gave us a half hearted smirk before he dejectedly turned away. "I guess you got it all figured out Grannie." He spoke. "Me, well, there's nothin' I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless."

As he walked away, I felt somewhat bad for him. The event with the Imprisoned seemed to tell him something about himself that he had to face.

"Ah, you sell yourself short my friend." The old woman reassured him. "you'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this." Groose seemed to ignore her as he marched the rest of the way to the doors.

-Groose is sad-

When I left, I found Groose talking to himself by the entrance to the temple. "Aw, come on! I couldn't do a thing! I'm totally useless!"

He ran off, and I found him at the side of the temple, pounding a fist against it. "I'm just deadweight. What kinda use is that to anyone..."

I didn't know what to do. Normally, I wasn't one to turn away from someone who was upset like this. It was something else to see just how much Groose suffered from the apparent lack of self worth.

As much as I wanted to reach out, I recalled how my father told me that sometimes one needed time alone, to reflect on themselves, especially those who needed their pride to be humbled.

"Humble the pride." father said. "It comes from an experience that concerned Hylia, long, long ago."

Quietly, I left Groose alone.

-sometime later that day-

Ghirahim had been unusually quiet throughout the whole trip back to Skyloft. Even after I spoke with my father about the song and gathered the clues I needed, the spirit in my sword should no enthusiasm.

I even cleaned and polished my sword a bit, when I saw how badly it needed to be cleaned, and I thought I would hear some sort of prideful flamboyancy over this from it's inhabitant, but I didn't even get so much as a chuckle.

By then, it was getting dark out, and I was really tired out: after being at Lanaryu Desert and the events at the Sealed Grounds, I felt like I could afford some time to rest- it was too early, but I didn't care.

When it was time for me to get to bed, I sat down on my bed and held the sword up. "Ghirahim?" I asked.

There was no response.

"Ghirahim, you've been quiet for quite sometime." I told it. "Ever since the Imprisoned, you haven't been you're usual self."

After a long pause, I heard a response.

"...I was just reminded of my past, that's all."

"Did the Imprisoned cause that?"

I heard a strangled gasp, which confirmed my suspicion. The spirit in the sword came out and stared at me in shock. "How-"

"You stopped being happy about traumatizing Groose, or that we found the gate, the second the Imprisoned tried to escape."

"...You're suspicion is correct, Mistress Zelda." He reluctantly admitted. "The truth is, I was reminded of..." He suddenly winced and bowed his head in agitation. He ran tensed hands over his face, and unintentionally moved his hair away from it until it was pulled upward... and that's when I noticed something I never paid attention before.

I noticed that one ear was shaped differently from the other. I didn't know why, but it made me think for a moment.

"Something bad happened to you in the past." I realized as the ear disappeared under the curtain of his hair.

"I can still feel it. Even after all these years." He panted as he kelt over. "Every part of me breaking-"

-flashback-

_So much pain. Everything breaking into pieces. His sword shattered into small fragments, and his pure form, which was perfection incarnate, was being crushed from the inside as a ripple effect._

_-_present-

"It's ok if you don't want to think about it!" I quickly told him, not wanting the memories to cause him distress. It didn't do any good, because his panting increased, as if he was trying to hold something back.

Wordlessly I got up and carefully lead Ghirahim to my bed, where I got him to a position where he could lay on my lap (it was tricky since the bed was not built for someone of his stature.) and slowly I rubbed his back in small circles and sang a song my mother used to sing.

She told me it was an old song passed down from an ancient tribe, used to put the spirit to ease, and heal the heart. The translation was a little off, she confessed, and the song's title was roughly translated to 'the song of healing.'

I kept singing and Ghirahim slowly began to relax. As I comforted him, I only realized now that his body heat was far lower than a normal human being.

I closed my eyes and began singing another song passed down from generations, believed to have powers over the weather and create storms. Of course, it wasn't true- my younger self found this out when I wanted to stay indoors and read all day and not engage in any physical activities.

"What would you do if the flames can't temper the sword?"

I paused in confusion. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Suppose..." He quietly wandered off for a second. "Suppose the flames could burn those they deem impure or unworthy?"

I couldn't understand where he was going with this, even though I could sense something was amiss. "Are you doubting yourself? I don't think you should have anything to worry about."

He still didn't respond.

"Hey," I smiled. "You don't have to tell me, but if it doesn't work, we'll make it work somehow. I don't know what is going on, or why these things are happening, but as long as I have you with me, I know that there's nothing that will get in the way of what we need to do. You've told me that I shouldn't let my self doubt get in the way, and I don't want you to feel that way either. If anything, it seems really out of place, for someone like you. You are one of the most determined people I've ever met."

"...He was right."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hylia said that his intended hero was one who would possess a strong heart and a kind nature." He mumbled. "Not just one who could endure the trials that must be face, but one who had a capacity to see the light of hope within darkness."

"I'm just a normal girl." I shook my head. "I'm flattered, but this feels like so much."

"Said one who took down monsters that would make grown men run in fear."

"I... guess." I trailed off.

"One day, many generations from now they will tell stories about the young woman who connected both earth and sky. They will tell of her bravery and all that she endured-

"And hopefully about her breath-taking companion." I smirked.

There wasn't anything special about me. I never had any reason to feel pride, other than being my father's daughter and a good friend, or my talent with the harp. But if you can face real life mountains, real life monsters, or forces that are hard to comprehend and then survive and learn from them... I guess that helps to make you feel something more than special. I know that my experiences helped to make me a much stronger person.

"...Do you want to help train me before the sun rises tomorrow?"

"...It would be my pleasure, Mistress."

"You don't have to call me Mistress. Just Zelda."

"Whatever you desire, Mistress Zelda."

-the next day-

An hours worth of training equaled less 'wounds' and Ghirahim's mood was reset back to his happier, eager for more slaughtering mood and this made me feel a bit happier too.

I was able to figure out that the windmills in Skyloft had something to do with the path to get to the sacred flames, but one of the propellers was missing, and fell through the sky to the surface.

Judging by the position of the windmill, I estimated it had to be somewhere in either Faron Woods or Eldin Volcano, but I hadn't seen anything like it in the woods, or at Eldin Volcano.

That's when I recalled how the key to the Earth Temple was broken into pieces and chose to 'cheat' my way into it, instead of searching... great, there was a downside to Ghirahim's teleportation after all.

There was some additional hope and I was lead to Gondo's scrap shop in the Bazaar. He had a robot identical to the ones in Lanaryu Desert that could pick up and carry objects, but the robot needed an Ancient Flower in order to be revived. Luckily, I had one of those.

-Scrapper-

The robot hovered around in the air for a bit before he descended towards me and Gondo.

"Thank you, BBZRT! I've got a full tank of energy, and I'm ready to carry anything, zzt!"

That's when he noticed me. "Huh, whose this pink and yellow creature with metal and leather parts!"

Gondo was excited, while I realized that Scrapper seemed to have a bit more of a personality than his race. "This gal gave me the materials I needed to fix you." Gondo explained to Scrapper. "On on! Say thank you!"

The robot was doubtful. "hmmm... are you sure it was her, zzzzrt? Well... I suppose I can extend my thanks to you in a gesture of obligatory gratitude, zzzrt-CHONK!"

"I just need help picking something up." I explained. "I'm not expecting much else in return, Scrapper."

"...Hmm. You may seem cute, but I'm not inclined to help. Serving children is very low in my task priority, dzzt!"

At this point, Ghirahim came out of the sword, which made all nearby observers look on in confusion. He gave Scrapper one long, hard look.

Scrapper looked on in great interest at Ghirahim "Who are you?! ZRRPT-FOOSH!"

"This is my companion Ghirahim." I introduced. "And I think you just-

"Your name is... Ghirahim? Dzzt! Should I call you Mistress Ghirahim? Are you looking for something, Mistress Fi?"

...There was an awkward, but noticeably quiet atmosphere in the small space of the otherwise noisy Bazzer, which now seemed noticeably loud and made the tension expand.

Slowly, I glanced to Ghirahim, but his height, combined with the cloak and his hair prevented me from reading his reaction.

"I... I understand, zzzrt." Scrapper suddenly spoke out, and he sounded oddly chipper. At your request, I will carry anything, regardless of weight or destination... whizzt." He then happily spun around.

Quietly, Ghirahim returned back to my sword.

-What just happened?-

"...I thought you were going to kill that robot." I confessed after... whatever just happened with Scrapper as I searched Eldin Volcano with the ability to dowse, and was called 'mistress short stuff' by said robot, for some reason. "I'm having a hard time seeing how it thought that you... uh... I mean, I guess it was hard to tell if you are a-"

"I could barely restrain myself," Ghirahim sounded tense and I could sense the anger and irritation that was threatening to boil over. "But for the sake of the mission, I let him have his fancy and projected a voice I thought he would best like in his mind, in order to get him to cooperate."

"What kind of voice."

"The voice that sounds like this." An entirely different voice came into my mind and I froze.

"...You used Fi's voice?!" I bent over laughing.

-and finally-

Well, I can't say much else happened that was noteworthy. I found a sanctuary in the storm cloud and learned a song called Farore's Courage.

Well, almost. As the words of the song were committed to memory and I strummed along to it with the harp, Ghirahim was standing by and looked really fidgety for some reason... and he was quietly humming the song too.

Afterwards, it was time to head to Faron woods.

-o-

* * *

><p>One of the thing's I loved about Skyward Sword was choosing how to respond to people. When I first saw Groose, I kept thinking 'what's with his hair?' Imagine my humor and delight when I saw that you could comment on it.<p>

And it led to the best brick joke, courtesy of Ghirahim in an otherwise serious moment :D Otherwise, I think the funniest scene in the game that made me laugh out was Link's reaction to Groose falling towards him.

Ghirahim's... encounter with Scrapper feels like it was worth not changing the scene too much, after all the crap I endured on Hyrule Warriors to acquire him. (I just hope this didn't create any unusual consequences in the future that haven't already existed yet.)

...However, it seems that something is off about the switch, by the way Ghirahim is reacting to the Imprisoned. We will find out soon... like maybe next chapter soon. (where I give something that you probably wanted.)


	6. Woes in the Cistern

So, guest reveiwer Baron Ricardo has asked if Demise will be a woman, since Hylia is now a man.

I didn't really intend on changing Demise's gender, seeing as that Ganondorf is the incarnation of his hatred.

HOWEVER, I recalled that Fi says that Demise appears diffrent to everyone. With that in mind, should we see Demise appear to Zelda as we saw him through Link's eyes, or as a woman? If you leave a vote in a review for this fanfic, you can decide the appearance of Demise in the final battle. I plan on taking the lead choice, when I post the chapter that ends when (and this really isn't a spoiler) Zelda uses the triforce. By my estimate, that would be either four or five chapters in the future, if I go by the timeline of the game.

The moment I post that chapter, I will make a tally.

random facts:

-My favorite zelda abridged series are Xanuzamaki's Majora's Mask (mainly for his take on Majora's Mask itself and just how much nightmare redundancy he created in the Ikana canyon episode.) Hyrule Assasins in Termina (get past the swearing and mature stuff, and it's gold!) and Tauperpa's Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, and Twilight Princess. I hear he will do Skyward Sword.)

-My favorite Hyrule Warriors characters to use so far are Link (especially after getting the master sword.) Zelda (she has good attacks) Ghirahim (nice range attacks and does one hit k.o.'s on mini-imprisoneds) and Sheik (for her special attack when you need to k.o. a bunch of enemies.

Everyone's favorite boss fight in the game leads to something unexpected (unless you already saw it coming.)

Chapter 6

Secret in the Cistern

* * *

><p>Upon finding the location of the trial gate by the tree, I stood at the center and played Farore's Courage and sang along to it.<p>

Actually the second I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, I saw that my companion decided to... dance around me while humming along to the music.

And when I say dance, I mean, make a couple of strange movements before disappearing and reappearing somewhere near me, like a bubble popping without seeing it pop.

Needless to say, I messed up and had to do it all over again. And this time, I tried not to focus on my dancing companion and thought it best to just let him have his fun.

When the song finished, Ghirahim informed me that, in order to access the next area, I needed to thrust the sword in the crest that appeared on the exact spot.

The second I did I felt as if I was being lifted up into the air... and then found myself in an unusually surreal version of Faron woods.

Everything seemed to be tinted in strange, otherworldly hues of blue, and only I and the strange stationary beings I saw ahead of me had a glow that preserved our natural colors.

"What kind of world is this?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry Mistress Zelda, but I can't follow you into this realm." I heard Ghirahim explain. "For this trial calls out to your mind alone."

Instinctively, I reached for my sword- but I couldn't feel it, nor the shield that I carried.

Ghirahim explained everything, but I only interrupted when I found out that I was separated from my physical body.

"So my body is lying on the ground by my sword?! What's protecting it then?! WHat if a monster wants to attack it or kidnap me?"

"I'm watching over it. I can assure you that no harm will come to you, while I stand guard."

I relaxed: I could trust Ghirahim with that.

-Reality-

Ghirahim kept his word. The second Zelda's spirit left her body, it fell over to the side in an ungraceful manner, and he was immediately by it's side.

He got out of the sword and mentally communicated with Zelda as he laid her down in a more comfortable position. In addition, he could see what was going on in the silent realm, within his mind, since he was completely mentally linked to Zelda now.

He knew Farore's silent realm wouldn't give Zelda too much of a hard time: she knew this forest well enough, and she was conservative so she would create the beacons when she really needed too, and use her time wisely. To his relief, she proved him right as she made her way through the obstacles and scouted out the tears.

The guardians were another story. She was terrified at the concept, but she remained determined.

It was kind of a balance, keeping an eye on her progress in the silent realm, and watching over her spirit's vessel...

-a minute later-

Machi the kwiki was taking a stroll and minding his own business.

He turned around the largest tree in the forest, when he saw the strangest sight.

It was that pink creature... Zelda, she called herself. But she was laying on the ground by a sword sticking into the ground.

And that odd companion of hers in the red cloak was... well, one moment, he would be doing the strangest movements and gestures, before he disappeared and then reappeared at another angle and would make a different set of moves and gestures. It looked like he was dancing around the girl, and was humming all the while.

Machi silently observed from a safe distance before he walked away. He didn't know what was going on, and he had no intention of getting involved. In fact, he was pretty sure it was just from taking too long of a nap.

- IT'S OVER-

I didn't just pull the sword out of the ground, I ran away from that spot and almost into Ghirahim.

"I still feel my heart pounding really fast, and my hands are shaking, but it wasn't too bad." I confessed, before realizing. "...I have to go through this again, don't I?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes."

"..._Great_."

"Well, at least you have me to turn to for comfort, right?"

"...You know that I was given something that will make me breath underwater, right?" I held up the water dragon's scale and waited for his reaction.

"...So?" He raised an eyebrow.

...Ok, that didn't go as I expected it to.

-Faron-

Before I met the water dragon, Ghirahim told me that he had no intention of appearing before her, on the fact that he actually knew her from a long time ago.

"She is a powerful being, if the years haven't been to horrid on her age. Let's just say that she would kill me on the spot, if she had the chance."

Faron herself came across as... haughty. Even though she thought I looked like a helpless case, she was crucial to helping me out. Though at the time, she told me that she was trying to recover after a fight with Fi, of all people.

"I wish I could of seen that." Ghirahim snickered in my head. "The most emotionless of souls against the haughtiest of beings: wit versus wit."

As Faron explained that she needed sacred water, Ghirahim told me that we needed to back track to skyveiw temple... much to his irritation.

-skip ahead-

Well, I'll just skip ahead. When I finally got the water, Ghirahim tried to give me a certain number of choice words to tell Faron on his behalf for not keeping any sacred water on hand sooner... all of which I can't repeat and had no intention of doing so, as I didn't want her to get mad at me. Thankfully, she kept her word and granted us access to the Ancient Cistern.

The Ancient Cistern was one of the most interesting places I had come across. At first I admired it's beauty, and when I saw a bird flying over the head of the statue in the middle of the room, I expressed early regret that I would have to probably kill it, because it was a remarkable creature.

But when I was sent to the lower depths, into cold, evil and purple caverns I felt chills go through me.

"I changed my mind about this whole place." I confessed as I rubbed my arms as fast as I could.

"The greatest of evils wear the masks most beautiful." Ghirahim replied. "To everyone, the masks look different, but underneath, the answers are the same."

-whip-

"That doesn't look like it can do much damage, beyond pulling switches. I can think of more... recreational things to do with the weapon."

...I realized that his comments were starting to get out of hand.

-The boss fight everyone loves-

In the chamber, there were strange gold colored metal objects laying on the ground. It was so fog like in this spacious room that I couldn't make out the other end but I did make out someone gracefully perched on top of a column of metal.

"You're persistent." Fi looked down at me.

"Hello to you too, Fi." I sarcastically waved.

"I am occupied with searching for the clues that will aid me in the revival of the demon king."

My mind raced around in confusion at this, but before I could piece together Fi's goals, she continued on.

"You've been a great hinderance in my task-

"If it makes you better, you've been doing the same thing to me too!" I snapped. "I'm on borrowed time, thanks to you."

She paused. "You are very much like your sword. You have a way with words, but your inferiority can be felt through our confrontations. Neither of you can survive without some divine aid, instead of your own abilities."

I felt something snarling in my head- and this time, I couldn't tell if it was Ghirahim, or if it was me.

Just because I wasn't like Fi, didn't make me inferior.

_But your not as powerful as Fi, Ghirahim, or even Link. _A voice in my head spoke, and it wasn't the one I had been used to hearing for the past several days. _You were late once, what if you were late again? What would you do, without your protectors? If you are not a god, then who are you, but a simple young woman from the sky with fantasies in her head?_

_What if the past repeats itself? _Another voice spoke.

"In the end, I have been and always will be your superior." Fi continued on. "In strength, beauty, and power."

After Fi faded away, I stared in horror as the core of the thing she stood on throbbed like a heartbeat, and as the room light up, the creature was revealed to be an enormous automaton, after it pieced itself back together.

"Koloktos." Ghirahim, still angry over Fi, snarled in my head. "He's the guardian of this place, and is as deadly as he is skilled."

What ensued was a nerve wrecking battle, that involved taking advantage of Koloktos strength and using the whip to pull his arms off.

_A little sadism never hurt anyone. _The voice smugly told me. _Go ahead- take your anger out on this menace._

_Suppose you're abandoned by the one you care most about again?_

In the second half of the battle, Koloktos pulled himself out of the floor and I found myself running from his blades for dear life. When I repeated the technique of pulling one of his arms off, I noticed that a light was shining on the sword left in it's hand.

I suddenly knew what to do, as if the sword was a calling.

I picked the sword up- which was surprisingly light- and headed towards the automaton.

But when I did pick that sword up, my mind became devoid of any familiar comfort. There was nothing else but the odd voices in my head.

What resulted in something I never thought I could pull off. Every swing I took with that sword destroyed kolokos legs, arms, the cage that protected his core, and even the core itself, until the sword was returned back to it's hands and the process repeated again.

_Murder it. Take your anger out on it. Let it know your anger. Become the beast you should be. No one should tell you how inferior you are._

_Look at her. She fight's like a demon: she knows how to inflict irony, by using it's own weapon against it._

Suddenly, the fight against the koloktos felt like child's play when I wasn't ambushed by those undead bokoblins. In fact, I started to find it oddly fun, and I was sure it would please a certain someone.

So why did my head suddenly began throbbing like I had a massive headache?

_Forget everything- forget caring. Rage against the machine. Become the beast you should be. You don't need anyone else to rely on, but yourself._

_She doesn't need hallow, broken steel to help her fight her battles._

Every swing I took, my head ache was growing worse. My brain was throbbing. Even when Koloktos finally exploded into parts, my headache wouldn't go away.

I felt like I had to take a break from all of this for awhile. Something was getting to me, and it felt it was getting to be too much.

After the battle was over, and the room lit up, I made my way past the remains of my opponent, ready to see the first of the sacred flames.

The second I took my first few steps, my headache went away, as if something had been severed.

But then I heard what sounded like an enraged battle cry and quickly whipped around in time to see Ghirahim stabbing his own sword through the head of the automaton.

"Ghirahim?!" I called out, wondering how he came out so quietly without me noticing, until he let out an inhuman roar that contained a rage that made me freeze where I stood in fear, before he began to destroy whatever remains of Koloktos he could reach.

It was not an impressive sight. It reminded me of how I lashed out at him in frustration when I first trained with him.

"It's defeated!" I yelled. "You can stop!" But he didn't listen. Not until the last part of the automaton had been sent flying across the room.

He turned, panting through clenched teeth and directed his anger at me.

"So then." He glared as he slowly approached me, his sword almost touching the ground. "You finally got tired with me. You took her words in, like any desperate fool, and decided to abandon me."

And then I knew why my mind felt so empty and yet so scrambled up. Why I was forming that headache, when I otherwise felt fine.

"I only used it's sword against it, because I figured it could get the job done a lot faster!" I protested.

"You _enjoyed _the battle using another sword!" His eye narrowed. "Do you have any idea how that makes _me_ feel, _mistress_?" He sneered that last word out and not only did I find myself afraid, but that word actually stung.

"Look at you! You believed her words too, didn't you?!" I pointed a finger at him as I countered back. "It was like I could _feel _your doubt, the second she got to us both!"

"I know you hate it whenever I get a new weapon!" I countered. "You make comments each time, like your jealous over them, and yet how often do I actually use them?! Could I have used the beetle for every single monster I've come across?!"

Ghirahim quietly stared at me, his eyes still narrowed. "You're starting to be just like _him_. In fact, I could feel the small embers in your mind and they were close to matching his own blazing flames."

"_Who_?!" I demanded as I threw my hands up. "Why are you so cryptic?! Why do you tell me things without explaining them properly?! What is it that make me the bad guy in all of this?!"

We briefly stared at each other as my voice echoed around the room. The sound of my echoes were almost deafening as time seemed to stand still.

Finally, Ghirahim sighed and made his sword disappear. "I knew it was eventually going to come to this sooner or later." He ran a hand through his hair. "I wish it hadn't. As long as it didn't have to be brought up, I thought you wouldn't be put off by me."

He looked me straight in the eye. "You aren't the first one who has wielded the god's sword."

This caught me off guard.

Of all the things he could have told me, I didn't expect this, and it didn't make sense.

"What do you mean?" I slowly asked as I stepped towards him. "You said you were crafted by Hylia for his chosen hero-

"That was only partly true." He grew calm... but I could sense a familiar reluctancy in his tone. "I was _reforged_ for the purposes Hylia intended. I was born from the metal and fires of destructive desire- not from the calm, caring hand of your god."

This lead to so many questions in my head. "What do you mean 'reforged'? And who was your last wielder, if it wasn't Hylia?"

Ghirahim's voice darkened. "My former master, though he was as mighty as Hylia, was your opposite. While you seek to protect, he sought to conquer.

The land suffered, from his conquests, and I was loyal to him and him alone. When he wielded me, we slaughtered and took many lives together as one. In my eyes, he was master, father, possibly even something akin to a lover, all at once. He was my world, and I would do anything to please him."

-past-

"_Ghirahim."_

_The spirit of the sword glanced upward towards the sound of a voice, that shook like the earth, burned like fire, and, though calm, hid a storm inside. He smiled and bowed. "My master." He addressed the dark figure before him._

"_If I had to do anything to stop Hylia, you would agree to it, wouldn't you?"_

"_I would." Ghirahim was honest, and those two words couldn't convey the faith or undying loyalty he gave only to one being in existence. It transcended the petty feelings of love and affection that humans gave to one another._

"_And you would do anything for me, to ensure that Hylia would feel the most degrading of defeats, correct?"_

"_I would." Ghirahim pledged once more._

_Slowly, Ghirahim's wielder approached him, his sword in his hands. "You're loyalty is your greatest asset, Ghirahim. Any leader would desire you for that alone."_

"_Yes." Ghirahim almost moaned in pleasure. It pleased him oh, so greatly to be praised by his master. It filled his heart up with all sorts of fancies, so to say._

_His master held the great and mighty sword up- the true body of Ghirahim, and not the pure, beautiful avatar he liked to use. "This sword serves me faithfully in every battle: never doubting, nor questioning my commands. It's spirit would do anything for me, and would lay it's life down for me._

"_There's only one shame."_

_Ghrahim's head snapped up._

"_... I might not be so lucky again."_

_The great, mighty sword was suddenly engulfed in red electric light, and black smoke before it shattered into pieces. _

_Ghirahim's screams were deafening, but they were nothing compared to the sensations he felt in his body as he immediately collapsed to the floor. _

_So much pain. Everything breaking into pieces. His sword shattered into small fragments, and his pure form, which was perfection incarnate, was being crushed from the inside as a ripple effect. _

_Everywhere, it felt like every 'bone' was snapping inside, and agony wasn't even the right word for it. He could even feel his back and neck break, and yet he could still feel pain throughout his body._

_It was so overwhelming that he never heard the last thing his master said over his screams, nor did he see him walk away and leave him writhing on the ground._

_And he would never be aware that his greatest enemy came an hour later, after sensing a lack of an evil aura in that area. He wouldn't see the look of shock, or pity, in Hylia's eyes as he carefully surrounded Ghirahim and his sword with magic before they were teleported to a human village._

-ss-

_Ghirahim was surprised at the change of surroundings when he awoke. Instead of a darkened fortress, filled with demons and monsters, he was in what looked like one of the houses that belonged to those villages that he enjoyed destroying._

_And by the bedside, towering over him and dressed in armor, was Hylia._

"_Look what he did to you, Ghirahim." Hylia bent down towards the collapsed Ghirahim. The sword spirit was laying on top of a bed in his 'pure' form, and the bloodthirsty, ruthless being was broken almost beyond repair: his whole body was covered with cracks, from head to toe, and some even covered his face._

"_He casted you aside and betrayed you: is he truly worth your undying loyalty?" _

_Ghirahim recalled the moment his sword shattered and felt an unusual tremor of fear run through his core. He recalled the confusion of that moment._

_He was still confused as to what happened. But he wouldn't let Hylia know that._

_Ghirahim hissed as the warrior god stared into his white eyes with his own blue sky colored eyes. "I don't need your pity Hylia! I'd rather you stab me with that mighty sword of yours than hear you spewing out hopeless prattle like the kind you give to your weak bodied people to raise their morale."_

"_What I pity Ghirahim," The god continued on without being fazed. "Is not how your master ultimately repaid you, but that you were a being created without a chance of knowing what true strength is, or the warm hand of kindness. You were nothing more than a weapon to your master the way you have been used, and he never truly cherished you, if he inflicted this upon you and left you for dead."_

_Ghirahim choked out a laugh which was more painful to his stomache than it normally should of been. "Kindness? What kind of pathetic things can that do in the long run? You don't know me, and you certainly do not know my master."_

"_Kindness is mercy Ghirahim. Kindness is something that can bring together power, wisdom, and courage. Kindness is considering others, doing something for someone, and ultimately having a selfless heart." Hylia extended a gauntlet covered hand out to Ghirahim. "You are my enemy Ghirahim, but in front of me, I see someone who has been forsaken and needs my help."_

_Ghirahim only glared at Hylia's hand, which prompted the god to continue_

"_I can't force you to understand kindness or change your heart. All I can do is show you what kindness I can offer. Even a god is as flawed as a human, and I seek to atone for my own mistakes."_

"_I don't need your _kindness_, Hylia!" Ghirahim sneered. "Go throw those ridiculous concepts elsewhere!"_

_Hylia sighed and got up. "Then perhaps I need to leave you alone for a bit." _

_Hylia waved his hand and Ghirahim suddenly felt his body grow numb. It was a relief, but now he truly could not move._

"_What. Did. You. Do to me?" Ghirahim was deathly quiet as his rage built up inside him._

"_Until enough time passes, I can't afford to let you be a threat to my people." The warrior god explained. You are frozen in time to the point that your body will not accidentally mend itself incorrectly. I will keep the parts of your sword somewhere safe, as further precaution. No matter what happens, I will still heal you- I am not going to let your existence end in shame."_

-ss-

_Hylia left Ghirahim alone in a sanctuary on the outskirts of the village. _

_Word spread that a demon was being housed in a small room in the sanctuary. Some villagers came to see for themselves the infamous dweller and almost all of them stared in horror or revulsion at the creature._

_The sword spirt's body prevented him from going anywhere, but his mind was active. He plotted vengeance against Hylia and how to reach his master once more for many days._

_However he would think back to the moment his master suddenly crushed most of the bones within his body, even in his pure form, and didn't understand why he did this._

_All the while, villagers would come and gaze upon him, like some sort of grotesque attraction._

_Ghirahim didn't wish to speak to any of them, nor could he manipulate them, because he had no idea where his sword was. _

_He loathed every single one of those villagers. He hated how self-righteous they seemed, and when they stared in anger, he stared back with mutual feeling._

_Eventually, he hated them, simply because it seemed that they were looking down on him, because he was helpless and incapable of harming them._

_And it wouldn't occur to him until he got tired of being angry or scheming that he realized the irony of the reversal of fates._

_That was when he lost faith in himself: he had no idea if he could ever be repaired the way he used to be. He wouldn't be helpful to his master anymore, which felt like death for him._

_He became terrified. What if his master found a better weapon? What would happen if he crossed paths with him once more? Would he be killed for his new incompetence?_

_He began to wish that he had never been created in the first place, if he was going to be tossed aside by the very being who forged him. He wished for death, instead of this pitiful state._

_Then, one day, a small child somehow entered the sanctuary._

"_Are you ok sir?" The child, who looked as if he had lived for six years, curiously limped towards Ghirahim without even hesitating._

"_Do I look fine, boy?" Ghirahim couldn't find it in himself to muster up any anger anymore. "I've been frozen in this position for far too long, thanks to your beloved god."_

_The boy let out a weak chuckle. "You have a strange sense of humor." He knelt down beside Ghirahim. "Can you tell me how you came to be this way?"_

_Ghirahim explained the whole story to the boy, who carefully listened without interrupting once, or showed any fear when Ghirahim's words indicated the desire to cause injury to anyone he wished._

_And, without realizing it, he conveyed his experiences in undergoing this current fate, as well as his own fears. Maybe it was because he just really wanted to talk to someone, after all this time of not responding back._

_The boy looked at Ghirahim in great interest. "So, I want to ask you a question then: if it was me who was in your position, what would you do? Spare me, or kill me?"_

"_I'd kill you."_

_The boy raised an eyebrow._

"_Look at me: I have no idea when Hylia is going to release me from this spell, and this is far too humiliating for anyone to go through. Death would be a mercy, compared to this."_

"_Death can be a kindness." The boy acknowledged. "It doesn't have to be for sheer amusement on the battlefield."_

_Something about those words made Ghirahim glare at the boy in suspicion. "You are awfully wise for one your age... unless you are some kind of being in disguise."_

_The boy suddenly burst out laughing and, in a flash of light grew into the familiar form of Hylia, who sheepishly grinned._

"_I suppose that was too predictable-"_

_Ghirahim groaned. "Why did I have to be right?"_

"_But you passed my test Ghirahim." Hylia continued. "I needed to see if there was any shred of kindness in you, or if you had reflected on your fate before I could heal you. However, I also had to make you understand what it was like, for once, to feel what you hated most."_

_Ghirahim stared at Hylia._

"_...You have a sick mind Hylia. Even though I like how you can think, it's still sick."_

_The god only smirked as he held a hand out and, suddenly, Ghirahim felt everything in his body change. Everything hurt like a thousand stab wounds, a hundred bombs set off, or blunt objects to the hands, and Ghirahim was still screaming by the time it suddenly stopped and he tumbled off the bed and onto the floor by his own doing for the first time in what felt like eons._

_Hylia waved his hand again, and Ghirahim's appearance changed: his entire body changed from dark metal, to a more flesh like appearance, his skin began to turn an almost deathly grayish white, and his hair lengthened. He began to look closer to Hylia and his people, but his appearance still marked him as different from the._

_As soon as the sword spirit calmed down, he was able to take on his new appearance. Quietly, he examined his pale hands as Hylia placed a long cloak he conjured up over the rather nude being before him._

"_I can't heal your spirit form completely." Hylia explained. "So I had to give you a form that I thought you would prefer. I can fix your sword, but I cannot give you back the extent of your powers."_

_Ghirahim looked up at Hylia through the curtain of long white hair from eyes as black as night. "Why else would you do all of this?" He asked, and Hylia's face fell._

"_I... I let something terrible happen. I don't know what could come of this, but I knew I had to try to fix one consequence from it."_

_Hylia shook his head and held out his hand. "Come Ghirahim. I want you to come walk with me for a bit: you must be anxious to move around again."_

_Ghirahim stared at the hand, but as he slowly stood back up, he didn't take it. Hylia didn't mind this though, and quietly lead the spirit of the sword out of the sanctuary- into the light of a new day._

_-present-_

There was silence after Ghirahim finished his story. He glanced down at the floor, and refused to make eye contact with me.

"Now you know why I am worried of the flames. I have no idea if they will cause harm to me for what I used to be."

"...I'm sorry." I bowed my head in shame. "If I knew what would happen, I would have said something.

I can't figure out why your master would abandon you," I looked back to Ghirahim. "but I am not going to do the same, if it means that I'm going to hurt you. I'd go through all of the previous dungeons at once before I would even think of that! I'd never throw away a friend who is as loyal as you- I'd be more than happy to give them my loyalty in return!"

Ghirahim let out a small smile. "You flatter me too much, Mistress Zelda."

I smiled back and held my hand out. "Well, let's go on ahead and face those flames together. If not, we will have to give someone a good word or two about all of this."

Ghirahim's eyes flashed a mysterious glint of mischievousness. "Oh, I think I already know who that will be."

I understood now, the story my father told me about humbling the pride. How Hylia changed the heart of a heartless demon, by making him be and feel what he hated most. I never would of imagined I would of met that same demon.

_-green flames-_

I watched as the pillar of green flame rose up, above even the crest of Farore. It was so bright that I almost had to block my eyes with both arms- one which had the sword in hand.

Ghirahim stood beside me, unfazed by the light, but looked a little fidgety at the sight of the flame, which came across to me as being nervous.

"Farore: the goddess who nurtured all life, and the patron of courage. Those she inspires and favors can face darkness, in spite of their fears." I recalled. "Ready?" I asked.

Ghirahim shakily nodded as he walked towards the flames. When he got close enough, he stopped and spread his arms out.

Four smaller flames came out of the fire and engulfed him until they formed one larger flame.

I panicked as I watched the flame shot across the room. Did it work, or would it reject him? But something told me to be patient: have faith.

Suddenly, the flames shot in front of me, and after I safely backed away from it, I saw that Ghirahim appeared to be in one piece and seemed to be safe from harm in the flames. In fact, he seemed to be comforted by it, by the look of content in his eyes.

"It's ok." He answered. "You may raise your sword up."

Thrilled at this revelation, I held it up at a horizontal angle.

The flames suddenly shot out into my sword and I had to use both hands to keep it from flying away.

When they stopped, I pulled the sword away. It was still glowing with the green flames, but I could feel some sort of change occurring. I held it outward and watched as the flames made my sword glow and, in a flash of light, the blade extended outward until it grew at least a foot or so longer than it originally was.

I let out an excited gasp. "It worked!" I cheered.

"I feel much stronger now!" An equally excited voice responded back. "Not only is the blade endowed with the ability to do more damage, but I could feel a part of my own powers returning!"

For once, in what felt like a long time, not only did it feel like everything went back the way it used to be, but there was more hope than ever. If Ghirahim could be accepted by the sacred flames... then I could reach Link as well.

As I put my sword away, I felt a strange, warm sensation on the back of my hand. I looked to see the faint outline of three triangles, with one on top of the bottom two over the gauntlet I wore for the sword... and the one on the right was glowing.

"...I'm afraid of being weak too." I confessed. "But it's going to take me courage not to give into my own weaknesses. For Link's sake, for yours, and for so many others, I need to be strong too."

-in conclusion-

"Wait I minute!" I realized something when I left the Ancient Cistern. "Back at Eldin Provence, you never said anything when I got the digging mitts!"

"...You honestly think I'd be jealous over something used for a mundane task?" I heard him say ever so lazily n my mind.

"And the bombs?" I pressed. "I used those against Scaldera, tossed them like balls, blew things up: they seem to be handy in a pinch."

"...To be honest, I feel that bombs are something to be respected, and there is something poetic about the beauty of destruction, in the short lifespan of bombs. There is a reason why bomb flowers are one of my few favorite plants."

* * *

><p>I need to get this out of the way:<p>

I am not implying that Ghirahim is gay in this story. Yes, I literally was all 'omg, totally gay!' during his famous 'strike a pose' moment before the second fight against him, what with his personality and... vocabulary.

And I did play with that notion for fun, through his first descriptions of Hylia in chapter one and his encounter with him (Considering which character is connected to Hylia in this fic, I thought it would be amusing, but that is one yaoi one shot I am not getting into, since that subject matter is not my area of expertise.)

However, I also understand that he is also a sword and, while I don't understand the true origins of Ghirahim or Demise (I've heard many theories online) I see it as he is devoted to his wielder, much like Fi is devoted to Link. Ghirahim's most admirable personality trait, beyond the flamboyancy and bloodlust, is his undying loyalty to Demise. Plus, you know how he kills being sadistic.

It's tricky working with a character that you haven't made yourself, but to understand the psychology of that character provides an understanding of what direction the story goes: how would they act if something happens to them? When I got to this chapter, I already knew how Ghirahim would respond to Koloktos, when I considered his nature, and how he expressed jealousy at each new item Zelda got. I originally meant that as a recurring joke, but then I realized that the joke would have a darker turn when I got to everyone's favorite boss fight in the game. _Especially_ if I gave him _that_ backstory.

In addition, it was a gamble, throwing that twist into Ghirahim's back story, because he needed to come around to the good side in a way that could make sense while staying true to his character. How so? The answer became simple as I thought about it: Hylia would have to make him understand what it would be like to be, or better yet, feel 'inferior' and Ghirahim would need ample time with nothing else to do to think on things. And then Hylia ultimately tested him in the most cliche of tests, which some of you probably caught right away.

What was Demise and Ghirahim's relationship like beyond what we know in the game? Why did Ghirahim, in his sword form, disappear from Demise upon defeat? Demise never showed gratitude towards him for reviving him to his true glory... and when I think back, there is something chilling about when Ghirahim was returned to his true form...

Writing this story felt... off at first, because of the concept, but it feels a lot easier to me now. (It's effecting how I'm playing Hyrule Warriors and I almost forget that Ghirahim and Zelda aren't like this in Skyward Sword.) And looking at the dialogue in Skyward Sword and translating it into what would fit Fi and Ghirahim requires some thought, but it was a chuckle (and showed me why Fi wouldn't make as good as a villain. But then again, that would be saying _Glados_ from Portal is a bad villain.)

I'll examine Zelda's relationship with Ghirahim and it's stance in this story, when we get back to Eldin.

And remember: you can effect how Demise will appear to Zelda (man or woman) in the final by voting. Your vote ONLY counts if you include it in an actual review (if it's a flame, it doesn't count. If it's to point out any grammatical errors, I'll count that, because I appreciate those a lot!)


	7. Skyward Swaps meets Twilight Twists

This chapter was written for amusement and does not have to be considered canon to the story. I just wanted to do it for fun... which is also why it's doesn't need to be taken seriously. And everything is in normal POV.

Chapter 7 Skyward Swaps meets Twilight Twists

* * *

><p>-Somewhere on the fourth wall-<p>

In a grand hall in a house in an alternate dimension, the three goddesses who created the land that would one day be known as Hyrule were staring across a table at their new guest.

There was nothing remarkable about this guest: long blonde hair, curious green eyes, and an unusual contraption by her side, that looked like a silver book.

"...So..." The guest rested a temple on her index finger. "You're actually giving me permission to do this."

"That is correct." Nayru nodded.

"You're giving me the power to alter the fabric of Hyrule's reality to make this happen? Me: a human who could easily misuse said power to the point that I could end up like Ganondorf in the wrong timeline, if I screw up?"

"Yes." Din nodded.

Their guest raised an eyebrow."...Why?"

"Because we are tired of all the angst." Farore explained. "With the exception of, oh, maybe the first chapter, there has been nothing but angst. Boat loads of angst, bottles of angst, SEAS of angst. And the divine masses are perfectly aware that there will be even MORE, considering what you are working with. Angst lost it's popularity the day it became misused by-

"Do. not. say. it!" Din hissed.

"The book that made a once respected creature into a thing of mockery." Nayru sighed. "Don't forget the Hunger Games!" Farore piped up. "I'm pretty sure that was a rip off from-

"Can we PLEASE not get into these petty arguments!" Din hissed.

The guest argued. "But there isn't going to be any angst in the next chapter. Not much happens in the Sandship part, other then a few things here and there."

"We wan't you to do this." Farore countered.

"...Ok, so how are they going to forget about this?" The guest asked. "Due to how much this could effect the timeline, the erasing of memories might need to be applied as delicately-

"Oh, for ****'s sake, don't get all Doctor Who on us!" Nayru groaned as she ran a hand over her face. "I'm trying really hard to forget the plot holes of that show. This is why I hate writers like Steven Moffat."

"So don't you dare go 'plot hole' on us with this!" Din hissed.

The guest sighed as she opened up the silver book. "There was a reason I gave up on the fourth wall jokes with you guys. The last one was taking it too far."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" The three goddesses yelled at once.

"We will erased every saved file of every Zelda game you own, if you keep questioning us!" Farore hissed. "INCLUDING HYRULE WARRIORS!"

"Do you want to go through all that hell to acquire Ghirahim AND getting back your DLCs?" Din added.

The guest went pale with fear. " DUELY NOTED!" She squeaked and began typing in the silver book.

-somewhere in the Faron Woods-

The otherwise quiet woods were filled with the sound of the harmonious combination of melodic notes produced from the harp and a voice as sweet as the scent of flowers.

Resting against a tree was Zelda and her companion Ghirahim: Zelda was the one who produced the music, while her companion, who was very rarely seen by her side in public, was sitting next to her, eyes closed in perfect content.

He always had a fondness for music, and his mistress was well endowed with such a pleasing voice, in addition to her talents with the harp.

"I do admire your voice." Ghirahim commented as his closed his eyes. "Your talents are truly remarkable."

"I'm only making up what I imagine at the moment." Zelda paused in her singing to explain, but she kept playing the harp as she did so. "I'm imagining what kind of song would fit with this forest."

"And it's very whimsical." Ghirahim noted as he listened carefully.

Both of them probably should of been more focused on finding the next flame, but after having to go through certain ordeals in the Ancient Cistern, they both agreed on allowing themselves a moment's rest.

Ghirahim briefly heard an unwelcome noise and opened his eye to see a bokoblin off in the distance that was heading towards them. With one finger snap, he sent a dagger straight at it's head and shut his eyes once more.

He let out a chuckle when he heard that he made a perfect head shot (via, a death cry) and went back to his peaceful rest.

That only lasted for a few seconds, because the next time he opened his eyes, he saw a horde of his victim's friends heading towards him and his mistress, with blades up and out.

He had no intention of having this moment being interrupted. He snapped his fingers again, and both he and his oblivious mistress disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

-Elsewhere, ? years in the future-

"Any second now... any second."

Blue eyes peered through the Hawks-eye device on the wearer's face as she eyed a monster off in the distance. With baited breath, she drew her arrow.

"Any... second."

She let go of the arrow and watched... a fraction of a second later, it made perfect contact with the creature's head and it fell dead on the spot some yards away.

Zelda got up and stretched her back out before taking the hawks eye out. "These really come in handy." She smiled at it. "I wonder if Hyrule castle has these on hand for the knights."

"Actually, I do wonder where Malo found this." She thought out loud. "I admit that he does have a flair for business at his age, but it's where his wares come from that makes me wonder..."

She reached for another arrow but frowned when she couldn't feel anything sticking out of the quiver. "Oh, for the love of- I needed those for our next destination!" She sighed at her careless thinking.

She turned to face her own shadow and spoke to it. "Hey, I need to be warped back to Kakariko Villages and retrieve my belongings. And then we can go look for the next mirror shard. Is that ok?"

A sinister chuckle erupted from seemingly nowhere: only she, and she alone, was able to hear it. "Of course, Lady Wolf."

Zelda sighed. "You don't have to call me that anymore."

"For such a wise beauty who becomes a feral beast upon command? How could I _not_ forego such an oxymoronic title."

Zelda chuckled. "I see your point."

In a flash of black, the beautiful young woman was turned into a wolf of white and purplish red fur and white markings. The wolf was disintegrated into black squares, which were sent upward into a black hole above the spot it used to be standing upon.

-on the fourth wall-

"Ok then." The guest clapped her hands. "Twilight, meet Skyward."

She pressed a button.

- in an empty dimension-

When Zelda realized that Ghirahim transported (or 'cheated' as they both called it) them to a different location, she stopped playing the harp and awoke to a strange sight.

It looked like a large green field- or, to be more accurate, an island made like a large green field, floating in the sky, which not only was set to a beautiful twilight setting, but had strange black squares floating upwards.

"...Where did you take me this time?" as she put the harp away, Zelda glanced to Ghirahim, who was just as confused as she was.

"There was a horde of annoyances coming our way and I wanted to move us to a more peaceful location." Ghirahim explained with a confused frown. "But I was trying to send us in a different area of Faron Woods..."

Zelda continued glancing around until she saw... well, she didn't know what the strange creature with the purplish red fur was. Judging by it's movement's, it looked just as confused as they did. "What is that?" She pointed at it.

Ghirahim followed her finger until it saw the animal. "...Is that a new breed of wolfos?" He wondered. "It would be a shame to kill such a beautiful looking creature."

The wolf noticed Zelda- and somehow managed to look really confused, complete with wide eyes and a gapping jaw (muzzle?)

A moment or two passed, before the wolf suddenly nodded and turned into a strange black shape that stood upright. When the black disappeared, what took the wolf's place was a beautiful young woman who looked like an adventurer. Her clothes, despite appearing so casual, still had an air of regalllness about them, that made her look more like a queen.

But what drew her observers in was the fact that she looked almost exactly like-

"SHE'S GOT MY FACE!" Zelda almost shrieked as she stood up and pointed.

"I should be the one to talk." The other Zelda (whose hair didn't include bangs and was somewhere between a red and blonde, and had eyes that were more purple than blue) calmly responded back as she placed a hand over her chest. "However, I would like to know if this is the twilight realm."

Zelda- the one with bangs- was confused. "What's the twilight realm? Isn't that like the silent realm?" She turned to Ghirahim "Is this another trial? I'm not ready for one of those right now."

"We aren't in the silent realm." Ghirahim glanced at the sky. "And I know as much of this 'twilight realm' as you do."

Without any warning, a fourth voice suddenly joined in. "And suppose these two interlopers are lying to us, my Lady Wolf?"

To the interest of the two companions, the shadow of Zelda's more mature 'copy' stretched out behind her, when something- or someone- emerged from it.

The new person had an interesting taste in fashion of black, red and neon green, and armor. It was someone who had an almost animal-like face, with pale bluish skin, red hair poking out of an odd piece of head gear, and eyes that were yellow red without any pupils.

The two stared as the newcomer continued. "This two are quite suspicious looking and that one bears striking similarities to your appearance. Perhaps this is a trap?"

The other Zelda calmly stated. "I don't think these two are dangerous, Zant. They look just as out of place as we do."

"We have suffered from being too relaxed in our journey before, Zelda." The one named Zant added.

"You're name is Zelda too?!" The blonde Zelda gapped. "That can't be a coincidence!"

Zant looked at the girl again and appeared thoughtful. "While she resembles you, her beauty pales in comparison to your own- especially in her facial features. She may as well be a twili in disguise."

"Zant!" Zelda- the mature one- protested, but the damage was already done as Zelda gapped at the unusual man.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed at Zant. "What did you just call my Mistress? Is that supposed to be a compliment, or an insult?"

"My Zelda is quiet, yet thoughtful, and has faced countless monsters while still somehow managing to appear graceful." Zant began. "Your Zelda is one who looks unusually bright, but also so- forgive me- she looks like my own people, with that flat nose of hers. Due to past experiences, I assumed that she was a poor attempt at a replication of my companion." Zant waved a hand towards his own Zelda.

Ghirahim sneered. "My mistress," he slowly began as he moved towards Zant like a crouching animal waiting to pounce. "Is one of a kind. I would think that _your_ Zelda is the imitation, the way you speak of her."

"Please let's not fight." The twili held his hands up in protest. "I'm not one for fighting, unless the situation calls for it."

"To compare your appearance to my mistress is an insult on _my_ behalf. You're one to talk, you unusual eyed creature."

Suddenly, a strange helmet somehow formed it's way over Zant's face, making him look like he wore the head of a lizard or chameleon. It made the otherwise strange looking man appear more frightening.

The reddish blonde Zelda grew pale with fear. "Oh no... please... not now, not now." She whispered to herself.

Ghirahim paused for a moment before he grew frusterated. "I did not say you should hide your face from public! Your face was atrocious enough to look at, and now you insist on looking like a confused, idiotic fool with that thing on over your head?!"

"Oh no." The reddish blonde Zelda pinched her nose. "Here we go again...You just _had_ to do it, didn't you?"

The twili suddenly twitched. Then, his normally calm vice slowly began creeping up in pitch as he raised his arms outward.

Ghirahim and Zelda watched in confusion at the unusual change, not knowing what the former had just invoked.

The twili bent over- almost until his head could of touched the ground- his arms reached outward towards the heavens...

Then he suddenly shot up, jumped, and stomped the ground a good few times and let out a strange cry.

"Well, _you're _one to talk!" Zant pouted like a young child, to the surprise of Ghirahim and Zelda (the mistress). "You look like those clowns we saw around lake Hylia... no, that's not right. You look like that cheapskate dandy at the Hyrule Castle town who runs that STAR game! No wonder I couldn't tell if you were a man or a woman upon first glance!"

Ghirahim flinched.

"Oh sweet Hylia, not the Scrapper incident again!" Blonde Zelda cringed as Ghirahim let out a snarl as he began to crouch and his fingers began twitching.

"If it's death you want..." He snapped his fingers and produced a sword. "If it's agony you demand...!" His cloak disappeared into diamonds and left behind what he wore underneath. "THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT!" He shot straight up and pointed his blade at Zant.

"YES!" Zant shrieked as his unusually colored scimitars suddenly came out of the sleeves of his outfit. "I WANT TO SEE YOU SCREAM AS I CHOP YOU UP INTO BITS!"

"AS DO I!" Ghirahim roared as he and the two rushed together and entered one on one combat.

"Uh," Zelda- or as we must call her, Twilight- headed towards Zelda- the Skyward one- and apologized. "I'm really sorry about him. We had some trouble in our journey awhile ago... and I _really_ don't know how to explain him."

"That's ok!" Skyward waved a hand. "We've had some trouble too. And, to be honest, considering Ghirahim's taste for violence, this might do him some good."

"I suppose the same could be said for Zant." Twilight sighed as she glanced to the battle- sword clashing against scimitars. "If I hadn't left my sword and supplies back at Kakariko Village, I would of stopped this. But is like making a new friend for Zant, so..."

The two similarly named girls watched as Zant shot balls of purple energy out of his sleeves at a rapid pace, and Ghirahim quickly dodged them. As soon as he had an opening, the sword spirit rushed towards the twili and made to slash at him, but Zant dodged the attack.

"...So, how did you two meet?" Skyward asked. "I can't imagine how _that_ went."

"Well," Twilight thought back as Ghirahim summoned small knives, which he sent at Zant. "One moment I am going to leave for the castle, the next my friends and I were ambushed by monsters. I was left behind, and tried to follow them, but then I was pulled into this place known as the twilight realm-

"Is that the best you can do?!" Zant cried out as he swung a scimitar at Ghirahim, who blocked it with his sword.

"And due to a sort of power I had, I was transformed into the wolf you saw." Twilight continued. "I then found myself chained up in some sort of dungeon. Then Zant appeared and freed me: apparently, he had need for me, though he didn't say it or the reason why at the time."

"How did you deal with the..." Skyward watched as Zant suddenly turned himself into a tornado and attacked Ghirahim, who ended up getting knocked backwards. She winced at the attack, but relaxed when her companion quickly got up. "...personality switch?"

"...Honestly, I still have no idea where that comes from." Twilight answered. "I noticed that every time he gets under stress, or gets into a confrontation, he will go from calm to... _that_." She threw a hand out at her companion as Ghirahim finally landed a blow on Zant.

The two girls watched in disturbed fascination as Ghirahim brought his blade to his face- and proceeded to lick the blade with his long tongue. "I've never tasted this kind before." Ghirahim slowly smiled at Zant after he finished the odd act. "I can practically taste the insanity of your mind. I'd say I'd like it, but then again, I much prefer the state of my own insanity. I don't need to add yours to it."

"You're flowery words may flatter me." Zant grunted as he got up and swung a scimitar out. "But you're still a contagion that I seek to extinguish."

Twilight turned to Skyward. "Now then: what about your companion?"

Skyward bit her lip as she held her sword out. "This will sound weird, but he's the sword that resides in this blade. I was told that I was chosen by Hylia to lead the world to light or something... I'm still figuring it out. I'm trying to find the sacred flames, to strengthen the sword."

Twilight's eyes widened. "..._You're_ Hylia's champion?"

Skyward tilted her head in confusion. "I...guess?"

"It's nothing." Twilight shook her head as she glanced at the sword at Skyward's back with more interest than Skyward would of imagined. "I was just... reminded of a story, that's all... So, is your companion always that eccentric?"

"...Yeah." Zelda nodded. "For a good reason, but yeah."

-sometime later-

The battle between two mentally unbalanced warriors was nearing it's conclusion, while their respective companions entered random banter.

"We need... to... stop..." Zant panted as his attacks became more misses than hits. "This... cant... go-"

"Take... your words... back." Ghirahim tiredly swung his sword out. "And... I'll... stop."

"...No."

Ghirahim let out a cry of frustration.

"And then he was all 'you're a girl, you know how a girl thinks!'" Skyward hiccuped as she and Twilight shared a chateau romani that the later had on her (courtesy of Telma's bar). "And Cawlin's a jerk, and I pity him, but I knew that Karane likes Pipit-"

"And then?" Twilight pressed.

"I... honestly do not remember. Did I give the letter to Karane, or did I give it to the toilet hand spirit? Ghirahim had a really funny thing to say about the whole thing... it was something like 'well, aren't _you_ the match maker?'" Skyward did a perfect imitation of Ghrahim's voice, down to the very showy pitches and sadistic tones. "'Too bad you had to break a heart in the process, my naughty mistress.'"

"You make it sound like your relationship with him is dirty, what with that title and all!"

"Lady Wolf has the same implications."

"...Touché."

"So what else have you had to do for someone else?"

"I was asked to haul a huge barrel of hot spring water across a monster infested field for a tired out goron! I _could_ of used help from Malo, or somebody else-"

"Did Zant help you 'cheat'?"

"...Uh, do you mean take out the enemies surrounding me, in a bloodied frenzy?"

"...I meant teleporting across the lands, while accidentally missing a few important details."

"... Your companion sounds like he gets impatient, doesn't he?"

"For a good reason or two that I tend to agree with. So... what about that prince you were talking about? You didn't say his name, but it sounded like you-"

Twilight was about to open her mouth and interrupt her counterpart, before a new voice boomed across the pocket dimension.

"ENOUGH!"

The ongoing battle ceased and everyone's attention turned to... an odd looking woman with a long nose and pink hair.

"You two are going to kill each other, the way you're fighting." The woman pointed a finger at Ghirahim and Zant. "You really want to see the other bleed to death, don't you? Well, TOO BAD! Not while I'm in control!"

"...Ugliest woman I've ever seen." Zant commented.

"Agreed." Ghirahim added.

The young woman flinched, but she took what apparently was a mask off: revealing a face that was a lot more easier on the eyes. "Why is it that I liked this mask to the point that if I ever went to clock town, I could of dressed up as her for the festival?" She glanced at it in regret. "I liked Navi, and Tingle never creeped me out, until he started charging me a crap load of rupees for the maps in Wind Waker-"

"She looks like that amnesiac friend of yours with the bad haircut." Zant commented to Twilight.

The young woman flinched and growled at Zant. "Don't, you, dare compare me to _that_ character- _EVER_!"

"As much as we are curious about your amusing rants," Ghirahim interrupted. "Can you explain who you are? And if you were the one who sent us here, you better start praying that you will come out unharmed."

The girl straightened up. "My name is-" She paused. "Right. Public domain. Can't give away my personal identity."

"What are you jabbering about?" Zant demanded.

"And I now realize that I gave the master sword a 'Ron the death eater' status: I made it evil! I mean, how pathetic can I possibly get with this-!"

"NOW, OR I'LL STAB YOU!"

"Basically," The young woman began without batting an eye. "I have temporary control as a god... and I'm using my powers for the benefits of others rather than myself."

"What do you mean by 'others'?" Twilight asked as she and Skyward got up and approached their respective companions.

"The three nut-jobs up there," the young woman pointed an index finger up to the sky. "And..." She waved the other index finger around by the side of her head. "You can't see them, but consider it like Cabin in the Woods. Except they have a more developed sense of taste."

"...What?" Skyward was getting confused.

The young woman threw her hands up. "Ok, you know what... I'm just going to get this out of the way: you were all brought together for the amusement of divine masses and the three ladies who gave me permission chose to watch an unhealthy amount of tv, rather than observing the timelines created by important changes to said timelines- in fact, I'm sure they were watching Arrested Development, last time I checked. McCrazy Pants and Lord Fabulous were going to kill each other at the rate they were going, so I had to intervene. Happy?"

There was some understanding, more confusion, and two very insulted and very insane men.

"Now, I promise I will let you all out in a minute." The young woman continued. "First you have to kiss and make up- NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" She yelled at the sky. "GET YOUR MIND, OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

She calmed back down. "Then I'll let you go. Happy?"

Both girls glanced to their companions- they needed to act fast, before someone died.

"Well, I think it was nice that you got to spare with someone who could satisfy your tastes in fighting." Skyward stood next to Ghirahim and gave him a grin. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, even if you _were_ about to kill each other."

"And you know how you wanted to meet someone who could put up a decent fight against you." Twilight joined Zant's side. "I actually thought you made a friend."

The two warriors glanced at each other.

"I..." Ghirahim reluctantly began. "I did have fun... I suppose. You are certainly an unusual opponent, but you gave me one of the best fights I've had in years... even if your style is rather... spontaneous."

"You were definitely a worthy opponent." Zant nodded as his helmet disappeared from his face. "I was impressed at how long you lasted against me, which says something about your character."

The young woman smiled. "I so need to finish Legend mode of Hyrule Warriors for this. Now then- you all are free to go. Unfortunately," She looked at Ghirahim and _his_ Zelda. "You two may or may not remember all of this. If you do, it would only be a dream."

Skyward was confused. "Why?"

The young woman sighed. "I can't answer that. You better say you're good byes, before I'm told to do something stupid."

Skyward looked to Twilight. "It was nice meeting you. I wish the best in your adventures."

Twilight glanced between the two from her kingdom's ancient past. "...Whatever happens," She began. "It was an honor to meet the both of you." She approached Ghirahim and held her hand out "There's a lot I wish I could tell you..."

Ghirahim accepted her handshake, and when they made contact, Twilight glanced down at his hand with a faint glimmer of familiarity in her eyes. "Again, whatever happens..." She turned to Skyward after the handshake. "Just have fun, ok?"

Instead of a response, Skyward tightly hugged Twilight.

"Good luck on your journey." She told the other.

Twilight hesitated, but then she smiled. "Same to you too."

Skyward stood next to Ghirahim and waved. "Bye, Zelda, the girl who can turn into a wolf."

"Bye Zelda, the girl who lives in the sky." Twilight waved back.

The sky era Zelda let out a giggle as she and her companion were enveloped with a warm yellow light, before they disappeared from the dimension.

The mysterious young woman watched as Zelda- the twilight one- examined the hand she used to shake Girahim's own in confusion. "To answer your question... yes: the legends were true."

Zelda looked up as Zant watched on. The girl let out a smile. "Now everything can return back to way it should be."

"Why did you do this?" Zelda asked. "And who are you, really?"

The girl let out a smile.

"Just another average Legend of Zelda fangirl."

And before Zelda could ask anymore questions, she and Zant were enveloped in the same yellow light as before and disappeared from the dimension.

The girl let out a sigh. All was well... well, except for one thing.

"CAN I PLEASE GO BACK TO MY PLACE NOW?!" She yelled up to the sky.

"...Are you going to write Twilight Twists in the future?!" A voice echoed.

"I'M A UNIVERSITY STUDENT! WITH MY OWN HOPES AND DREAMS! I DONT HAVE TIME TO DO BOTH THIS FIC AND THAT AT THE SAME TIME THERE'D BE WAY TOO MANY CHANGES DUE TO HOW LONG THE GAME IS!"

"...Fine." A trio of women responded somewhere above her and the girl was returned back to where she should be.

-somewhere in the future, the past, or another timeline... _again_-

"Lady Wolf!" Zant cried out in ecstatic happiness as he saw a young woman emerge from a gate of souls. The young woman didn't look entirely like _his_ Lady Wolf, but he could somehow tell it was the same soul. "It's so good to see you again!"

The girl gave him a confused look. "Uh, who are you?"

A very familiar looking person emerged from the gate of souls and joined Zelda. The confusion on his face was new, but not the irritation. "I would very much like to know the answer to that question myself."

Zant gapped at the newcomer.

"Oh no... not _you _again; It's the ambiguously gendered companion in ill fitting clothing again." Zant sighed. "Why did you get to reunite with Lady Wolf first, and not me?"

He regretted saying that the second Ghirahim looked as if something... oh so _delicate_ inside him snapped.

"Permission to beat this confused fool within an inch of his life, mistress?" He asked his bemused companion.

* * *

><p>Skyward Sword Zelda DOES look as if she has a flat nose at the right angle.<p>

Twilight Twists would only exist if I felt like it in the future. I only intended this concept for this one story, and I've already put a lot of focus on this fic. (plus, it doesn't help that a rewrite for Twilight Princess would require MORE than this one.

Next chapter, we get back on track with the story... and remember, you still have time to vote on which gender Demise will be when the character appears to Zelda... as long as it is in an actual review about something in the fan fic.


	8. Reflections upon sand

You guys loved the last chapter! :D To my surprise I found out this artist on tumblr (by the name of redrumrose) had the same concept too!  search/zelda It's a lot different from what I had in mind for a role changed Twilight Princess fan fic but... wow! It's awesome, and it looks like the other artwork is worth checking out.

And it looks like the majority wants Demise appearing as a woman to Zelda so far. I like it when you guys point out strange bugs or spelling errors in the fic (one of the reasons why I hate the editing process) , but your forgiven with your great reviews.

To HeroAlexa249: I was worried that the whole 'two fight, while two talk' would be something that was overdone, but I like that you enjoyed it. I also didn't think that I have enough of a grasp on Zant's character, despite playing the game three times, but you reassured me otherwise. And I still need to properly sit down and read that fan fic of yours that you mentioned.

To Ickypicky892:...Your comment fills my heart with rainbows! :D

To xForeverGamerx: I think I know why you are suggesting minish cap... but I've only seen cutscenes on youtube and I have the manga. I've never played the game, except for a demo ages ago :( the last handheld I owned was a gameboy color. However, I have something intended in the final chapter that you might appreciate.

Chapter 8: Reflections upon sand

* * *

><p>I returned to the sky and immediately headed to the Isle of Songs, where I learned the next song.<p>

When I came back outside, I was about to leave when I paused and took my sword out. When Ghirahim showed me what his old sword form looked like- thanks to a projection of his memory into my mind, it was hard to believe that the sword in my hand used to be taller than me, with a jagged blade and could swing through armies like they were mere flies by a dark hearted man.

"What was it like to be reforged?" I asked.

"I wasn't happy with the results at the time. Not only was I frustrated to see my true form be reduced to the blade you first beheld, but it was too accurate of a reflection to when I lost a majority of my powers."

I stared at the hilt, where the red stone was. "I promise, I wont give you up for another blade as long as you're with me. In a sense, your practically an extension of me now and Father did say that a weapon is part of one's soul."

That made me wonder about what happened back at the ancient cistern against Koloktos. "Why was it that I could sense your self doubt?" I asked.

"You know how I can mentally communicate with you?"

"Yes?"

"It's a side effect of being perfectly in sync with each other, under the right circumstances. There have been other spirits within weapons too, so this used to be a common occurrence if both wielder and weapon are tightly entwined together. You already know _why_ that can become a hinderance to the wielder."

I glanced to where Skyloft was. "I need to test the sword out, since it's longer than I am used to."

-the desert-

The next day, after testing the capabilities of the sword, I returned to the sandy region of Lanaryu, where I could locate the next of the flames.

Nayru's wisdom was perhaps one of the most calming songs I had ever heard when I first listened to it, so when I played it in order to open the path to the next silent realm, I closed my eyes as I sang, unless I wanted a repeat of the last time I did this.

...Seeing Ghirahim dancing along to such a calm song was _not _something I wanted to see.

When the pathway opened, I drew the sword out, but I hesitated.

"You don't suppose those monsters out in the sands will attack my body, will they?" I spoke out loud as I looked at the red stone where hilt meet blade. "I know I'm being paranoid, but I just have a feeling this will be harder than last time." I grimaced "Ugh, I'm not looking foreword to this." I recalled how large this area was, and how much quicksand I would have to deal with.

"I will protect your body, Mistress Zelda." The comforting voice responded back. "No matter what happens, I will not let anything happen to you."

I gave the sword a friendly grin and plunged it into the center. "See you later then." I closed my eyes as I felt my spirit leave my body once more.

_- reality-_

Ghirahim knew that it might take a little longer for Zelda in Nayru's silent realm. As he laid Zelda's body in a more comfortable position, he explained what needed to be done to her spirit in order to pass the trial.

The second Zelda moved out of the safety of protection in the other world and into the mercy of the guardians, he turned to her body.

He took his cloak off and moved to cover Zelda's body with it, as the sun was not as forgiving in Lanaryu Provience, and he didn't want her to suffer from the prolonged exposure. Before he did so, he noticed the ribbons that held the braid at the bottom of her long hair together was coming undone: she had been in a hurry that morning to get ready.

He decided to grant her some relief and took the ribbons out, so he could braid it back up.

He marveled at Zelda's long golden hair: it was such a shame that such hair had to be kept tied up at the bottom for her journey. He only ever saw it free from it's bonds when she needed to retire for the night.

_A warmth shines through, making all at she or he is, ever so beautiful. _Hylia had once said, long ago. It was one of his favorite maxims to those who weren't so fortunate in having a perfect physique.

In an attempt to make him feel more welcome in that village from so long ago, Hylia would lead Ghirahim around as he greeted the villagers, and treated them like old friends. Hylia took the time to show interest to children- even the crippled boy that he based his disguise around- he was patient to the elderly, and he bought a potion that he needed from an old healer, refusing to take it for free, and gave it to a sickly mother with four young children.

Of course, all of the villagers were nervous around Ghirahim. He was dressed in simple and 'normal' clothes in those times and his hair was long enough that it could be tied back, but even his new appearance and 'change of heart' didn't sway the villagers that much. Truth be told, he didn't really feel like becoming fast friends with them either.

He recalled how one time, there was a large festival, and the main event included dancing, and all the girls wanted to dance with Hylia.

Hylia, however, only had eyes for those who needed a partner at least once in their life: there was a large bodied girl with an outbreak on her face, and her dance with Hylia gave her a glow that out-shined her flaws. There was another girl who was terribly shy and wouldn't look at people in the face, but Hylia told her that she could close her eyes and just _feel _her dancing with him, rather than be aware of everything else... a minute later, she started looking at Hylia with a thankful smile on her eyes, and beaming eyes.

Hylia even danced with an awkward looking young man- one that had looked at the god in awe whenever he passed by. Whatever secret he was trying so hard to keep, Hylia showed that young man that there was nothing to be afraid of: he should be proud to be who he was. Finally, he left the dance early, but it turned out that he went to the house of a bid-ridden young girl and then- just so that she could have her own special dance- they pressed their hands together and moved them in a perfect synchronization.

To this day, Ghirahim believed the whole thing was yet, another one of Hylia's attempts to humble him.

At this point, Ghirahim felt a jerk and glanced down to see Zelda fidgeting in her sleep under his cloak (he had finished with her hair ages ago by this point).

"No..." She moaned. "No, just a little more time... no... no, no, no, no-"

Ghirahim quickly took a look into her mind: she was trying to figure out how to get a tear out of a tree. He was unable to tell her to roll into it, as much as he wanted to, and the guardians were slowly approaching her. He felt his heart race in suspense and, though he knew she wouldn't die, it was still horrible to watch as one of the guardians rammed it's weapon against Zelda's back and she disintegrated into spores of light as soon as she collapsed to the ground.

When she was returned to her starting point, she was clearly upset. "I just had one more to go!" She fell to her knees and was visibly shaking "I don't know how I can even- am I not good enough if I can't pass?"

"You can take as many tries as you need to." Ghirahim reassured her. "It was your first attempt, so there's no need to worry. You just have the advantage of foresight at your disposal." He frowned as he realized something.

"...Ok." Zelda shakily nodded. "I just- I just need a moment."

Ghirahim couldn't find it in himself to tell her that she could take as many tries as she could, but there was no telling if she could leave if she needed a break. Until she finished the trial, she could easily be stuck in that surreal purgatory.

He resumed his thoughts on the past.

There was one woman that Hylia always looked at in a way that was different from the others. It was a look Ghirahim had seen many times before: it was the look of longing.

He didn't recall the woman's name: Bethani? Alyce? Rachelle? She was a volunteer at the sanctuary that he spent an ungodly amount of time in, and he had seen her several times before. She was, ironically, one of the few who seemed comfortable around him.

"You stare at her like she's the whole world." Ghirahim noted to Hylia one day, just for amusement. "Why do you not claim her?"

To his surprise, Hylia grew crestfallen. "...Because I cannot have her heart if I am unable to give her mine. I am a god, and she is mortal and I could only bring us tragedy."

"Then make her your own!" Ghirahim snorted. "Make her immortal, or whatever it is you can do!"

"It doesn't work like that Ghirahim." Hylia looked at him with pained eyes. "What would I take from her if I do that? If I take without consent, would that turn her into a hallow shell?"

Ghirahim sighed at the memory. Almost a year later, those villagers would be sent up into the heavens of what would one day become Skyloft, but the woman of Hylia's desire was unable to join them. She had meet an unfortunate fate by the hand of a monster days beforehand.

He couldn't understand the concept of sorrow or loss then, but he figured that it was best not to be around when Hylia heard news of her death.

He supposed he knew those concepts now... Hylia may have given him a second chance, but it was his chosen hero who made him feel wanted again. Zelda was a rather spirited young woman with a kind heart, and proved to be courageous as well as wise, and that made him rather glad that she was his mistress instead of anyone else around Skyloft. Though, come to think of it... if her Link had been chosen, _that_ would have been rather amusing.

He truly knew, without a doubt, that the sky child had somehow entered his heart, the moment Fi made a direct move on her life, and he gave her his salutations to the back without a moment's notice. It had been ages since he wanted to kill something or someone that badly.

Unfortunately, he knew that Zelda was bound to be in for more conflicts, thanks to Hylia's plans. Whatever the god was that he had intended, it was definitely going to hurt his mistress.

"Hylia, when I see your face, I am going to have a word about the misery you added to this girl's sufferings." Ghirahim sighed as he rested a hand on the girl's shoulder: he was going to give Hylia something to suffer about sooner or later.

Not much happened for the next minute or so, until...

"Yes... that's it."

Ghirahim quickly peered into Zelda's mind and saw that she figured out how to tackle the issue with the tree.

He let out a cry of triumph as Zelda acquired the last tear: _that _was his mistress.

-normal-

"I am SO glad that's over!" I sat up from where I was lying down to face Ghirahim. I almost followed that up with a few more choice words when I noticed that he was missing his cloak.

And that's when I realized it was lying in my lap.

"Why-

"You honestly think I'd let something as deadly as the sun harm you?" Ghirahim shrugged and looked away. "That _counts_ as a concern."

"Next, you'll be saying that I should watch out for the moon." I carefully picked the cloak up as I stood up and shook it out before I handed it to Ghirahim. "Thank you, for protecting me from the deadly sun."

Ghirahim smirked. "I don't think I know how I could protect you from something as lovely as the moon, but the sun requires important caution for many races."

I giggled before I held out my new bounty in both hands: a pair of clawshots. "Ok: this can't make you jealous can it?"

He gave it a look. "Those... I could still 'cheat' if you want."

I shook my head. "Maybe I should lay off on that for awhile." I looked back at the clawshots. "I mean, these can't do any real damage, can they?"

-sea-

My next task was to seek out the ship that housed the next of the sacred flames.

Ghirahim once told me that the desolate area ahead of me was once a mighty body of water, known as a sea, where ships used to sail. I didn't understand the concept until the boat that a robot captain commandeered traveled far enough into the water that formed from the timeshift stone.

It made the entire land feel even more lonely and forsaken.

I did enjoy the captain's company on the boat and his tales of his time with his crew as we searched for his home out in the sand sea.

"Was there any reason why Hylia would have a sacred flame on a ship, instead of a temple?" I wondered.

"Who knows." I could practically sense Ghirahim shrugging somewhere in the back of my mind. "He was strange to begin with."

When I reached the captain's home, I examined the pictures that lined the walls. Everything inside was aged, and covered in dust and sand, but the pictures showed me the happier times that the captain spent with his crew.

"Everything was fine, until the war, wasn't it?" I asked. "Just how much land has been forsaken and destroyed by time? What will happen to all the poor robots who can't leave without those timeshift stones?"

"Isn't this where you start seeing the more optimistic approach?" Ghirahim asked. "Wouldn't you say something like 'we move onward, but we never forget the past?"

I weakly smiled. "I suppose... It's just... We spent so much time up there, that perhaps we need to restore these lands back to their former glory, if it's possible. I want to make this a place where everyone can live down here once more."

-Much later-

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I screamed out in joy as the cart zoomed it's way across the tracks. "WHY DIDN'T WE HAVE THIS IN SKYLOFT?!"

I would regret that afterwards... seeing as I had to manually work with the cart to reach my next destination. And I felt really sick to my stomach after I was done and found myself kneeling on the ground, happy to be back on steady ground, and fighting the urge to hurl.

"So, I guess you regret not taking my offer to teleport us here?"

"...S...shut... up." I moaned before I felt something rise in my stomach... and then whatever was left inside there splattered to the ground before you could say 'raging cucoos.'

Long story short, a potion fixed my problem. It was a miracle that I survived the shipyard and was able to remember the goron that was stuck with living there afterwards. I asked the skipper to come back for him when all of this was done.

-The ship...arr, me matey!-

"This feels like it might be too easy." I glanced around the ship. "It's not a huge cavern or temple. There _has _to be a catch to all of this."

"Well, as long as we have to worry about the pirates, I'm sure there won't be any surprises in store." Ghirahim grew thoughtful. "Unless we run into _her _again."

The only concern I believed I had to deal with was the pirate captain Scervo... who was also a robot.

He gave me a run for my rupees, what with the fact that he had an arsenal of weapons, and narrowed our fighting space upon command, but thanks to my training, I was able to take him out. It was a fight that satisfied Ghirahim, seeing as the pirate was a worthy opponent for me to take on.

Unfortunately for him, there was one misery that wasn't going to end any time soon, the second I acquired a new addition to my inventory.

Ghirahim gave the object in my hand a glare so deadly, I thought it would explode at any moment from the intensity.

"We already went through this," I protested. "You don't need to get jealous over the bow."

"I know," Ghirahim replied. "But I feel like... something about you holding that bow is really irritating me, and I have no idea why."

"Well, while it's good with far off targets, I can't really do much in close range combat with it." I pocketed the bow.

- the poorly designed boss that looks ugly-

"Well, this was nice." I began as I opened the doors to the flames. "We only had to look around a ship, instead of a large temple for this. Is there anything I should be worried about?"

The second I went in the room, all the lights went out and the boat began to rock. I feel to my butt, when I lost my footing, but that was the least of my concerns.

"What was that?!" I demanded as Ghirahim suddenly came out, with a frown on his face.

Just as he was helping me up, the ship began to rumble and I let out a gasp as I saw the floors crack. Suddenly, four large, slimy looking pillars broke through and sent wood fragments flying in different directions.

"What on-" I gapped, but Ghirahim quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, running as fast as he could.

"This isn't normal at all." He began. "The timeshift stones on this boat are not powerful enough to revive something like _this_."

When we reached a corridor, two more of the slimy pillars- which looked an awful lot like tentacles- bursted through the walls and blocked the path."

"We need to get out of here, before this thing capsizes the ship." Ghirahim still held my hand as he turned to me. "Use the skyward strike on those tentacles and I'll get us out of here."

I held the sword up with my free hand and unleashed it's power when it was possible upon the tentacles, which severed upon contact and disintegrated.

Ghirahim quickly lead me out of the ship, and we were forced to stop when the tentacles blocked our way so I could sever them. He didn't bother allowing me to do anything on my own as we dodged rolling barrels and were forced to jump over a gap.

All the while, water was filling the ship and it was threatening to take us with it.

As soon as I reached the exit at the top, I let go. "What did you mean earlier about reviving something?" I asked through my breaths.

"There used to be deadly monsters in this sea." He explained. "And they were dangers that were feared by all who came to this place... and somehow, we accidentally brought one back to life."

I nervously turned to the doors. "It must be pretty big, isn't it?"

"If I am correct about the beast- and I hope I'm not- you only need the sword and the bow." He informed me as he returned to the sword.

I took in a deep breath. "Well... here goes nothing then." I headed the doors and opened them to see that the sky outside had turned dark and the boat was missing a good half of it's entire size, leaving me at the mercy of the open waters.

I cautiously walked out and the very three seconds I went outside, the ship began to rumble and the door behind me collapsed in on itself.

To my horror, the tentacles struck through the platform and I watched as something ahead of me bursted out of the water. The thing reached several stories high as it let out a mighty roar, and looked... it made me think of an overweight man with tentacles for hands and hair and a rather nasty looking red and yellow eye that looked at me.

"It's weak point is the eye." I heard Ghirahim speak in my head as the monster stared at me. By the sound of his voice, he was not impressed with what I was up against. "It's such a disgusting looking being that I thought I'd save you the trouble of thinking."

-Blue flames! :D-

After I defeated the beast known as Tentalus (and despite it's ugly appearance, it was a rather difficult battle), the storm cleared away to a bright blue sky, and the torch that housed the next flame.

I glanced around the destruction of the ship in the sea. "I kind of feel bad for the captain. He did love this ship." I grimaced: so much for helping the captain out then.

"The crew will repair it before you can blink an eye." I turned my head to see that Ghirahim was observing the damage next to me. "Trust me."

I turned to the torch and, with a skyward strike to the symbol, I lit the torch with a blue fire.

"Nayru: the goddess who created all order in the world and the patron of wisdom. Those she inspires and favors have great insight in even the simplest of matters." I remembered father's words as Ghirahim stood before the flames.

The blue flames engulfed him, forming a fire that shot into the sky... and kept going into the sky... and going...uh... _huh_.

I assumed that he would eventually get to Skyloft as I narrowed my eyes to try to see where he went.

- in the sky-

Karane and Pipit were sitting together on one of the many islands that dotted the sky.

"I'm going to do it." Pipit was absolute. "I'm going to tell my mother that it's _my_ hard earned rupees that she's spending, and I don't need her throwing it away on ridiculous things, like paying someone else to clean out the house! She can _get _a job if she wants to waste it all away!"

"Good." Karane nodded. "I think you should stand up to her, after all that she-" her smile turned into a frown of confusion as she craned her head further out to see something behind Pipit. "What the-"

Pipit turned to see something that looked like a large ball of blue flames shoot through the clouds for a good few feet near their island before dropping back down.

"...Huh," He turned back to Karane. "That's not something you see every day."

- on the surface-

...Seriously, where did he go? There's no way that he would-

Oh wait, never mind. I saw him heading back down towards m- wait a minute!

"OH SWEET HYLIA!" I almost screamed as I realized the flame was crashing back to earth towards me, and I dodged out of the way before I could get hit.

The second I calmed down and it was safe to have the sword tempered, I was again forced to hold onto the sword as the flames entered the blade and I watched as the sword once again took on a new change.

The sword changed from being black and gray to almost entirely white, though the red stone remained the same.

After I put the sword back in the scabbard, I noticed that my hand once again had the strange glowing mark, but this time, both of the bottom two triangles were glowing. It was then that I remembered seeing this mark a long time ago, before the ancient cistern.

"...What is this mark?" I wondered out loud. "I remember seeing this back at the temple of time."

"I think I may know what it might represent," Ghirahim's voice echoed in my head. "But I would like it if we can acquire the next flame as soon as possible."

"You must really want your powers back."

"Yes, but the appearance of my sword... It's far too sterile for my taste. There's almost too much white in it."

"The new look isn't that bad though." Was all I could say. I tried to refrain from pointing out why Ghirahim's complaint was a contradiction.

-Relax-

Before I went back to Skyloft, I pulled the sword out again.

"You really admired Hylia, even though the two of you were enemies a first." I reflected. "Your stories contrast against what you first told me: how that he was a mighty warrior and all. Sure, he... came across as a bit intense, for everything he did, just to teach you a lesson. But it sounds like he was a good guy."

Ghirahim chuckled. "He had admirable qualities though I prefer to remember him as a worthy opponent: a fierce deity, you could say."

-? years in the future-

You got the Graceful Deity's Mask! This mask doesn't look bad as Majora... right? Press ,v, or , to find out!

"Whoa, look at this Tael!" Zelda turned to face her companion. What replaced the young girl was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with waist length golden hair and a simple white dress with billowing sleeves. She wore blue, crystal like bracelets on her arms, hair ornaments made of the same material on two front locks, and her sword was also made of the same material.

"This is like being an adult again." She spoke an a rather mature voice as she examined her new form. "I don't know _why _the mask had this, but it's got to be powerful, right Tael?"

The fairy didn't respond.

"Tael?"

Still no response.

"Tae-

"Sorry!" The fairy quickly sputtered out while sounding flustered. "I was just taking it in... it's... uh... really cool Zelda!"

_Thank the giants that humans can't see us beyond our glow. _Tael blushed. _My nose was practically bleeding for some reason._

-I was waiting to make that joke for ages-

I tried once again to imagine Hylia as a warrior, based off the stories I heard. "...I guess I can see that. Hylia _did_ participate in the war, though I can't understand what he was planning to do with me and Link... why were we sent up into the sky, when there isn't much on the surface to worry too much about now?"

Ghirahim's voice became quiet "And what of the Imprisoned? Why was it sealed?"

I recalled the monster from awhile back. "...I suppose."

-?-

_I don't know where I am. Honestly, I don't care- not when I'm with the person I want to see the most._

_I see Link in that strange combination of armor and tunic, but he doesn't have his sword with him. For some reason, I am wearing a dress fit for a noblewoman... or is it? I can see something similar to armor on my shoulders, and I feel something on my forehead, like tiara._

"_It suits you." He smiles. "It makes you look like a princess."_

_I blush. "Aw, thanks." I then gave him a confused look. "But, why? How and where did you-"_

_He shakes his head and smiles as he holds out his hand and I proceed to take his hand._

_Just as my fingers brush his, I feel a sharp jab in my stomach._

_Link's face changes from happiness to horror as I let out a choke. I look away from him, to see a blade sticking out of me._

_There's no blood._

_My shaking hands head towards the blade and I turn my head to see where it came from, but I am unable to. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn to see that Link is walking away from me._

_Confused and desperate for him reach my hand out towards him and try to cry out, but it feels like my voice is stuck in my throat._

_All I can do is make these guttural sounding voices and I feel the tears forming in my eyes._

_My despair turns to horror as a red cloud begins forming somewhere ahead of Link before it parts to reveal the Imprisoned._

_I try to tell Link to stop, but it's futile. He's heading right towards the Imprisoned's open mouth, which reveal three sets of jagged teeth and, beyond those, is a dark abyss._

_The blade is suddenly pulled out of me, and I find myself falling backwards._

_I'm desperately kicking and waving my arms, in an attempt to stop myself, but I already know that it's helpless._

"_Pitiful." A voice says. "You are nothing more than a puppet."_

_I know I'm about ready to hit the ground. I second I hit it-_

_-?-_

_-_I jolt out of bed, gasping of air.

I sat upright as I stared into the semi darkness of my bedroom, while my heart is still racing.

After a moment to compose myself, I rested my face in my hands: this journey I've undertaken is getting the best of me, and even in my dreams, I'm not free from the nightmares that I've faced.

"Just one more flame." I try to reassure myself, even though I already know I'm lying to myself. "Just one more flame."

* * *

><p>It took me awhile to figure out the tree part in the game. Also, Tentalus, while lacking in a more interesting design, is one of the hardest bosses for me in this game.<p>

I did base the gender bent version of Hylia on the Fierce Deity. I saw this thing on tv tropes suggesting that the Link from the prequel manga in Hyrule Historia was turned into the Fierce Deity... I decided to have fun with that idea. I was wondering if anyone would catch on in chapter four when I was specific with Link's armor and sword... but nobody commented on it... oh well.

Also... yeah, I don't like Pipit's mom that much. But she's got NOTHING on the one character I hate the most in Skyward Sword.

Couple of things I need to point out, before it bothers you guys:

1. The boomerang from Twilight Princess has a spirit in it. So technically, Fi and Ghirahim aren't the only ones who reside in a weapon in the Zelda universe. I was also trying to think of a logical reason as to _why _Zelda could sense Ghirahim's self doubt in the last chapter... other than that I thought it was a cool idea at the time.

Was Tentalus around because Hylia intended it? Or did Link accidentally revive an old monster? I understand how each dungeon would reflect a quality of each triforce piece, but Hylia must of had amazing foresight for Tentalus to show up... ESPECIALLY for Ghirahim to show up as the boss to the fire sanctuary. I don't see that was Hylia's intention, so... then again, for a goddess who had everything planned out, she completely forgot that Demise MIGHT have a very loyal servant on hand.

It does seem like a violation in so much as braiding an unconscious girl's hair for some (considering the whole issue of consent in this day and age) but I promise that Ghirahim respects and cares for his mistress to the point that he would never do anything worse than that to her in such a state(I almost had it where he was going to play with her hair for a bit, before he actually realized the reason why that might be a bad idea... but I realized it wasn't right at the time for a number of reasons.)... plus, he's known for not respecting personal space THAT much to begin with, so it works for him.

I'm going to try to take it easy for a bit, because the next chapter has a lot of stuff planned out (and university work.) I'm going to try to fit in as much as I can for Zelda's return trip to Eldin (and she will NOT look forward to that trip, I guarantee.)


	9. True Power

You know you must be doing something right if a reviewer says this is better than the original game. Thanks RedSunMun for that review :)

I really would rather have Ghirahim as my companion in the game. I like characters who actually have a bit of personality, and even though I haven't officially played Phantom Hourglass, I ADORE Linebeck. For many reasons, but I admit that I find him attractive.

And brownie points to Spirit Tracks for making Zelda the companion. (Don't worry Ghirahim- your attractive in your own unique way,)

So finally we reached the Fire Sanctuary chapter: Will Zelda get over her issues with climbing up Eldin? Will Scrapper ever realize he's being tricked? Will Fi start voguing on us?

* * *

><p>chapter 9: True power<p>

Din's Power was surprisingly upbeat... which was why I knew that I was really going to need to focus, if my companion was going to dance on me again, because I could sense that he was doing it behind my back when I first learned it.

Unfortunately, I realized that it meant that I had to go back to Eldin Volcano... I could already feel my legs getting sore at the thought of it.

"I need to go through the mountain before I even _think_ of opening the gate." I explained to Ghirahim. "We missed certain areas, just for the sake of getting into the earth temple as soon as we could."

-Eldin-

I made sure that I combed through Eldin as much as possible, and checked every possible nook and cranny, so I wouldn't get stuck.

Almost a good hour later, I approached the hidden location and played Din's Power: I sang and did what Link affectionately referred to as 'shredding' on the strings of the harp in the process.

Even with my eyes closed, I could sense that it was still having an effect on Ghirahim, because I could hear him humming along to it.

Once the gate appeared, I didn't immediately approach it. I knew what was waiting for me, and I wasn't eager to get into it.

"I'm not going to like this." I sighed. "This place is so complex." I took in a breath of air. "It's the last one, so of course it's going to be the hardest."

"just whatever I do, I need keep a level head." I reminded myself as I pulled my sword out and looked at the stone at the center.

"See you in a bit Ghirahim."

I stabbed the sword into the ground and felt my spirit leave my body.

-reality-

Ghirahim carefully set Zelda's body in a comfortable position before he looked around for any monsters.

Eldin was not a safe place: even if the monsters were not a problem, there was the fact that the volcano could erupt at any given moment.

He sat beside Zelda and peered into her mind: she already had some difficulty in getting the first tear, due to the position of the guardians being so close by. He was actually thankful that they went through the area before she did this: they almost missed a few crawl spaces along the way, and Zelda recalled all too well the incident with the tree in the last trial.

"Hey, what's up with sleeping beauty?"

Ghirahim turned to see one of the mogmas... Ledd was it? He already forgot who was who.

"Her consciousness is in another realm, as part of a trial to get to her next destination." He explained before turning away.

"... Translation, buddy?"

"It means she's in a dream that she can't wake up until she collects what she needs in the world she's in now." Ghirahim grew a little irritated.

"Uh, ok then...So..." The mogma gave him a suggestive look. "Are ya gonna kiss her to wake her up?"

As amusing as that idea was, Ghirahim's patience was growing paper thin and he was about to snap until he saw Zelda's body jolt. A quick peak into her mind revealed that she already fell to the blade of a guardian.

"It's ok." Ghirahim called out to her in her mind. "You can still try again."

He turned back to the mogma, but he noticed that said creature was looking at something above Ghirahim- presumably the gate that was above the bridge nearby. Finally, he asked a question that made Ghirahim feel a chill down his spine.

"Hey, whose the girl in blue and purple?"

The exact moment Ghirahim moved to turn around, he took out his sword and swung it in the nick of time and blocked the sword that descended upon him.

"It's been awhile, Ghirahim." Fi stated as she looked down upon him while forcing her sword down into his own, which he held up with both hands- one on the guard, the other on the blade, which was cutting into his hand.

"It has, hasn't it, dear girl?" Ghirahim smirked, but inside he was panicking because this was _exactly _what he worried about the most whenever Zelda underwent the trials. "I do wonder why you returned to this place. His Sire is gone, remember?"

Fi moved until her face as about a foot away from his. "I'm still looking for clues... but then I saw my greatest hinderance and I felt that her death would be a great asset to my objectives."

Ghirahim couldn't help put let out a sarcastic laugh as he realized that he was right and he pushed against Fi's blade with enough force to knock her back.

"Oh sweet Hylia!" The mogma panicked as Fi got up. "Do you need help, man?"

"She can't be moved from that spot!" Ghirahim snapped back to the mogma as he hurried towards Fi before she could get her sword out again. "Protect her!"

As he swung out his own sword, Fi quickly blocked it.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." The mogma panicked as he turned away from the ensuing fight to Zelda's unconscious form. "I _really _wish the others were here right now."

"So, you actually _do _have a personality underneath that tragic lack of emotion." Ghirahim jeered as he made for Fi's head with a diagonal swipe of his sword, but Fi leapt out of the path.

"There is no place for emotion, when one needs to focus on their goals." Fi stated as she tried to get around Ghirahim, but he blocked her as quickly as he could.

"Pity; Emotions are what help us feel alive."

The mogma nervously watched as the two fought. Every time the blue haired girl would try to approach the sleeping girl in the pink dress, Ghirahim would try to fend her off. He would try to lead his opponent away from the girl as far as he could if it were possible.

"Oh man, oh man." The mogma bit the skin of his thumb and turned to Zelda. "Girl, you better wake up soon if you know what's good for you."

-silent realm-

I accidentally stepped in that strange water and I found myself running as fast as I could from the guardians.

I was terrified: this whole mountain was large, I already found a large number of silent tears before this happened and this was all on my second try.

I had accidentally gathered up a small group of guardians, and they were coming after me, up a step hill, and I was desperate for another tear.

My heart felt like it was going to burst as I ran out of stamina... and just before I reached the ledge to safety, I felt my body give up and I slid back down, into the waiting swords of the guardians.

-reality-

Zelda jolted and let out a cry in her sleep. It was loud enough to not only startle her temporary guardian, but it made Ghirahim turn towards her out of instinct.

It was a big mistake on his part.

Fi lashed at Ghirahim, causing him to almost fall over, and she disappeared in a bright light.

Ghirahim immediately knew where she would go and ran towards Zelda's body.

Fi appeared right by Zelda, while knocking the mogma to the side, causing the creature to almost go flying with a cry.

She already had her sword raised high above Zelda's neck.

-silent realm-

"Please let me out of here!" I screamed. "Ghirahim, can you hear me?! I want to take a break!"

But for as long as I was crying out, I couldn't hear his reassuring voice in this forsaken place.

For the first time in ages, I felt alone: truly, utterly alone. I wanted to leave this place as soon as I could, and I'd welcome any possible escape that was offered to me.

-reality-

He quickly teleported from where he was, already preparing himself with the first thought that came to mind...

Just as Fi's sword was descending down upon Zelda's neck, Ghirahim quickly reappeared in front of Zelda, and blocked the sword with his arms- now blackened with a strange element- which were crossed together at the wrists.

Fi was knocked back, but Ghirahim had to fight the urge to cry out in pain, as the attack hurt a lot more than it normally should of, and it was all for a good reason.

True to Hylia's words, he hadn't healed completely underneath his current form as there were faint, white cracks in his now blackened arms. They were a lot smaller than they used to be, but the constant pain was still there, even after all these years.

Fi only stopped in her fighting to glance at Ghirahim's arms. "You're that desperate to protect her, aren't you?"

Ghirahim grunted through the pain as his arms limply dropped to his sides. "It's not pretty, isn't it Fi? What happens if you aren't destroyed completely?" He lowered himself to Zelda's level and knelt beside her. "Still, if I have to, I'd completely revert back, just to keep her safe. Go on then, _Lady Fi_: I dare you to attack a wounded animal. I'll only be even more dangerous than I already am."

Fi hesitated, but for only a moment.

"Mere words won't deter me."

"Then I''ll deny you the satisfaction and shield her body with my own. You cannot pierce through me in my true form, and every blow won't effect me." Just to prove his point, Ghirahim took his sword back out while his free hand stretched out over Zelda's body, despite the continual aching he felt. "Remember who I used to be- what I was known as- and consider if you are making a great mistake."

Fi could only stare.

"There is no pleasure if your opponent is in constant pain, wouldn't you agree? She's going to wake up at any moment now anyway."

This was, of course, a lie. He saw Zelda curled up in the protection of the circle, looking lost and afraid.

He was too afraid to say anything to Zelda while her life was in the balance.

Fi slowly walked towards Ghirahim and Zelda.

Ghirahim smirked and tightened his grip on his sword, despite the pain that formed in his cracked fingers. "You are _such_ a foolish girl Fi."

Fi raised her sword outward.

A flash of red suddenly blocked Ghirahim's view, and, when it disappeared, Fi was nowhere to be seen.

He looked to the sky, to see a large creature of oranges and red, and garbed in a red outfit flying in the sky before it dived into the mountains.

As he stared at the place where the creature disappeared, the mogma from earlier approached Ghirahim and Zelda, while also peering into the sky.

"...Now, _that _was some serious deus ex machina!" The mogma let out a sigh of relief.

Ghirahim silently agreed as he sat next to Zelda. He didn't bother to make his sword go away, or change his arms back- he was that afraid that something would happen again.

"I'm... sorry Zelda." He called out to her and winced when he realized how weak he sounded. "But you need to continue onward."

When Zelda finally awoke, it had taken her almost five tries in the silent realm all together before she could leave with the fire shield earrings in her possession.

-Zelda pov-

When I first woke up, I wanted to take in the sky, because I wanted to know without a doubt that it was over- that I finally left that other world behind me- before I got up. So I just laid on the ground, welcoming the warmth of the sun and the tranquility of the sky.

I saw a welcoming shade of red out of the corner in my eye and I finally pushed the upper half of my body off the ground. But as I was turning to Ghirahim, I was in for a great shock.

He hugged me before I could even say a word, and the way he did it was as if he had no intention of letting me go. For some strange reason, his arms felt cold to the touch, but then he buried his face against my shoulder and just left it there.

"...What's happening?" I asked, having no clue as to why he was doing this.

"I almost lost you." Was my answer. I could sense the fear as well as the relief that was contained in his voice.

I was speechless.

Then I returned the embrace with my own.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say as I closed my eyes. "It took me way too many tries to finish."

"I was starting to get scared." I confessed. "When I tried calling out- when I wanted to stop, I didn't get a response back from you."

His grip on me tightened as he took in a sharp breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

Slowly he pulled away and the first thing I noticed was that his arms were completely black and riddled with faint white marks that reminded me of cracks in rocks.

"What," I almost croaked. "What happened to your-"

"Its a weaker version of my pure form." he explained. "Unfortunately, the pain is still there."

I gasped in horror. "So all this time, you were in cons-

"As I explained, Hylia gave me this form so I wouldn't be in pain. Until my powers are completely restored, I cannot revert back to my other form for obvious reasons."

He then explained what happened.

-later-

"So that explains it." I shuddered as I understood what had transpired during my trial, before I grew concerned. "Do you need to rest?" I gestured to the arms. "If this effects our quest, maybe we should-

"No." He shook his head. "This is far too important for you. You're close to the final flame and to your spirited warrior, aren't you?"

"But I don't want you to be in constant pain for my sake!"

"I can make this go away." He glanced at his arms. "I don't know how it will effect the blade, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem for us."

Even as he returned to my sword, I still didn't feel that convinced.

-LATER-

The fire-shield earrings provided me the way to the path to my next destination, which was the fire sanctuary. However, the trip to the fire sanctuary required a certain... detour.

I needed to fill up a contraption, shaped like a frog, with water into its open mouth more than once along the pathway, in order to progress, until I got to one that was too large to contain the water I had.

A deduction and some thinking lead me back to Faron Woods, where Faron allowed me to take her large basin of water with me... this required the help of Scrapper.

Ghirahim wasn't in the mood to see him, so he told me what I should say to Scrapper, in order to get him to work with us. In my words, it was that he wasn't feeling too good to come out (The real version involved destruction, naturally.)

"Cheeky little robot, isn't he?" Faron noted when the robot left her domain.

"Says the stuck up scaled covered hypocrite." Ghirahim commented to me.

I was doing ok on the trip back to Eldin... until Scrapper decided to fly ahead of me with the water basin as I fell from the sky.

"STOP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I NEED TO GO!" I called out to him.

"GERONIMO, BBZRT!" He hollered as he headed downwards.

- Eldin-

"What's going on, brzzt? I almost blew a rotor trying to slow myself during that descent, zrbt... Anyway, this is where you wanted the water, right?"

We were at the base of the volcano.

"...We wanted it," I began as kindly as I could, "At the summit."

"WHAT?! THE SUMMIT? Why didn't you say so from the start, bzzrt?"

"Well, if you hadn't flown ahead of me," I explained. "I could have lead you there. Do you want to go back up and do this again, Scrapper?"

"I don't want to carry this thing back to the sky!" Scrapper protested like a child. "IT'S HEAVY, BRZZZZT!"

Suddenly, I could not only feel that my irritation level was raising faster than normal- mainly because of all that I had to deal with in this area- but I wasn't alone. At. All.

I could hear Ghirahim growling in my head."Permission to tear him apart Mistress?!" He hissed.

"...Can you teleport us instead?" I hissed back through clenched teeth. I had no intention of killing Scrapper, as much as I felt the sudden urge to do so, but I didn't want to go storming up this stupid volcano for the umpteenth time in a row today.

I heard Ghirahim come out and... it took a total of four teleportations to reach the entrance to the cave that lead to the summit.

"...Ok... _this_ works too, brzzt!" A confused Scrapper responded.

A good amount of time later, we finally reached the entrance and I watched as Scrapper finally dropped the water into the frog's mouth and opened up the final pathway to the sanctuary.

"Did Mistress Ghirahim see that, Bzzrt?!" Scrapper asked me.

"Yeah... she did." I answered with an unintentional snort at Scrapper's continual confusion on gender. "You're free to go, and she'll let you know if we need your assistance in the future."

"So long then, mistress short stuff." Scrapper didn't even bother to wave as he flew into the sky.

"I really despise that robot." Ghirahim commented.

His mood improved considerably once we entered the sanctuary though.

-The mogma mitts-

I was glad to receive better digging mitts. If it meant digging up more treasure, and getting further into the temple, I was glad.

And then I saw that the shovel like parts of the gloves looked a little like claws...

"They're _just _digging mitts." I tried to reassure Ghirahim. "Seriously, why should you get upset over these?"

There was a low growl of annoyance in my head.

I sighed. Hylia forbid that I upgrade my weapons at all at this point. Still, it wasn't like I was going to need to worry too much about these though right?

-later-

I panicked as I tried to crawl out of the tunnels as the magma slowly entered them.

"This is what happens whenever you acquire an upgrade, Mistress." Ghirahim almost sang in my head

"NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!" I yelled as I was just inches from the exit.

-Round two-

I entered the final room that stood between me and the last flame. I figured there would be something in the chamber that would get in my way, and I was not surprised to find a familiar face.

Standing with her back facing me, was Fi.

"Hello again, Zelda." Fi slowly turned to face me as I heard Ghirahim growl in my head, making his desire for murder clear to me. "It's been awhile since I actually spoke to you face to face."

"And there's the fact that you almost killed me." I countered as I pulled my sword out. "If it wasn't for Ghirahim, I would of died."

"Oh yes," Fi recalled. "Ghirahim. He's a... unique spirit, isn't he? Did you know that we met, long before your ancestors were sent to the heavens?"

"I was sent to destroy the village that is now your home." She began. "I had heard that Hylia had a vicious sword spirit under his wing, but I was not expecting him to be so... underwhelming."

"I remember..." Ghirahim got quiet. "At that time, I was still too weak to even be a match against her."

"So, when I engaged in a fight with him, he lost." Fi continued. "He never once changed into the pure form he is so fond of and I easily won: I defeated the second most dangerous being in the land, to my great enjoyment."

"To remind him of his inferiority to me..." Fi raised a hand up. "To show him just how flawed he was, beyond his narcissistic view of himself..." Her finger pointed to the left side of her head. "I gave his new form a special flaw to remember me by."

I recalled how Ghirahim's left ear looked different then the other. I never made any comment on why it wasn't pointed like the other but then...

"You mean..." I realized and suddenly felt a little sick to my stomach.

"I didn't change the look of my hair just because I was bored with the old one." Ghriahim confirmed.

"It's so peculiar." Fi dropped her hand. "For everything that was, and what should have been... For the destructive spirit of the sword, that once belonged to the mightiest and most feared of beings, to not only be in the hands of one of Hylia's own, but is protecting her at the cost of his own life... for us to continually meet each other time and time again... that must be what your kin refer to as a thread of fate, isn't it?"

"Look at the drawing's above us." Fi indicated the images high above the doors: a brown one depicting a temple in the desert and a green one also depicting a temple that was in a forest, and a strange winged being in the center of it all. Both contained a familiar image of the gates of time.

"Until I came here, I was bothered by the interference of the guardian known as Impa, who had destroyed the gate of time. Then I found this and deduced that there was still yet another gate of time."

She began walking around me. "So, I searched for the second gate, but it was never brought up in any of my findings... more often than not, the end result was never... ideal. I lost a few subordinates by my own hand, you see."

She suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and then reappeared on the ledge where the drawings where.

"The thought of obtaining that young man- the one who has the might of a true warrior- was upsetting... But then..."

As she leapt off the ledge and all but glided towards me she continued. "I then found this place." She then came up to me to the point that our faces were barely a feet away from each other. "The concept of a second gate of time raised my spirits as well as the percentages in my objectives."

As I slowly backed away, Fi raised her arms out. "That young man... that worthy opponent of mine... he will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. I no longer have any reason to despair over the idea of failure."

Her arms dropped as she turned to face me. "However, before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the matter of your punishment, Zelda."

"You mean when you tried killing me earlier?" I asked.

"I mean your interference at the temple of time." Fi rather coldly replied. "However, I am willing to forego that, if you wish to make a deal with me. I'll spare you, if you tell me where the other gate is. I'd advise not to play with me: I know you that you know the exact location."

"Sorry, but no." I got my sword and shield out and ready for what was to come. "I'm not going to say anything."

Fi bowed her head, "Pity: for that, I won't go easy on you this time."

She raised her head up as well as her arms. Her cloak began to flap as it slowly rose into the air and then her arms glowed with a faint light.

Her arms glowed even more so and then, when her cloak touched her arms, the cloak glowed too. When the glow disappeared, her cloak suddenly took on a life of it's own, as both ends floated upward and she herself began to float off the ground.

"Glorious isn't it." She spoke. "My arms and my cloak: together, they are like wings."

She glanced down at me, "Now show me Zelda- show me how we are bound by that so called thread of fate and I'll damage your end of it."

I took in a deep breath as her arms dropped and two glowing objects appeared by her sides- they looked unusually identical to daggers that were shaped like flower petals and they dangerously twirled around in the air.

Slowly she glided towards me and Ghirahim advised "Attack the space in between the blades before she uses them."

I went ahead and made a vertical cut through the gap and knocked Fi back a few times. It was almost anti-climatic, but she blocked each attack with her cloak, like they were her own arms.

She quickly floated away and sent more of those knives at me, but I was quick to dodge them.

It was like this a few times, to the point that I was sure that she was only toying with me.

"Why are you holding back?" I demanded after I dodged another attack. "Do you wish to kill me, or not?"

Instead of responding, Fi summoned out two swords and began to fly around the room.

"Now she's just toying with me." I quietly complained as I watched her hover high above the room in a circle. "Is she trying to lure me into a false sense of security?"

I waited until Fi finally got tired of toying with me and charged down towards me as fast as she could, with the blades by her side.

Just when she got close enough, I took a swipe at her, which was strong enough to knock her back and make her stumble in mid air.

"Come at me and fight!" I demanded. "Are you that confident that you can take me out?"

"If that is your wish." Fi answered as she glided towards me, her 'wings' out with the swords hovering by them, and she made to swing them at me.

What ensued was an intense dance of sorts. She wasn't holding back this time as she made to attack me, but this time, I could see the openings between the swords and attacked whenever I could. I missed her on a few occasions, but I was able to get her when I was quick and accurate enough.

"I see you've gotten stronger." Fi noted as she backed away. "Is this your dependability on the sword, or is it by your own hand?"

"Who knows?" I only replied as I got back in a stance and mentally thanked Ghirahim from the bottom of my heart for all the training I took with him. "Maybe I was able to finally grow up a little."

"Such pitiful faith. Is this the thought process of all your kin?"

I held my sword up. "I was only able to develop my strength, thats all- with help, of course."

Fi looked at my sword and tilted her head. "It is not strength if you rely on your sword or someone else."

She immediately glided towards me as fast as she could.

I held my sword as tightly as I could... and when she got close enough... when I saw my opening...

I let out a flurry of attacks- more than I had previously before then.

"I had strength to begin with!" I threw out as I landed a blow on her. "I just-" I landed another one. "-needed a reason to-" Another. "-make myself stronger!"

"And my strength also comes from those I care about!" I concluded loudly as I could as I landed one more blow which sent Fi staggering back with a sudden cry.

Her feet touched the ground as she lifted a 'wing' to her chest. She bent over as if in pain, and for one horrified moment, I thought that I seriously injured her.

"Enough," She slowly panted. "Of this. No matter how powerful you perceive yourself to be... no matter the strength of your sword... you are still a mere... weak child." She looked up to me and staggered a bit. "And yet you keep coming back, like a stubborn animal."

"I guarantee you..." She panted. "with one hundred percent accuracy, that you will come to regret this. You will regret ever facing me with your so called 'strength'. I will lead you on the path to a despair that will seem infinite, before I plunge you into a void of darkness."

She struggled to stay upright and raised her 'wings' up, before she disappeared in a flash of light.

I let out a sigh as the room lit back up. Even though I was able to put up more of a fight against Fi, it still took a lot out of me and I felt myself using my sword as a means of support, like a cane.

"What is it about her that makes her look down on me and the others?" I wondered. "And how is it that she's lived for so long, if she was around since before we were sent upwards to the sky?"

-...normal colored flame?-

The final flame before me rose in a blaze of red.

"Din, the goddess who sculpted and shaped the land, and the patron of power." I recalled with an ironic smile. "She inspires and favors those who desire and show true power, in their goals, in their resolve, and in their hearts."

Ghirahim approached the flames.

"It's ironic isn't it? Every place we've gone to..." I realize. "Not only has the sword been tempered, but I feel as if I've grown a bit stronger myself. It's as if this was all intended."

Ghirahim glanced behind to me, awaiting my move.

With a firm nod, I lifted the sword out, and the process repeated for a third time: the flame would shoot across the room as Ghirahim absorbed it, until I absorbed it all into the sword as I kept it in place.

As the sword glowed with a red flame, I held it up, awaiting the change. This time, I felt a strange energy coursing through the blade.

"Mistress Zelda," Ghirahim sounded surprised, "This flame is imbuing a sacred light that _should_ expel me out, and yet... I'm still here."

I could hear the smirk in his next words. "Perhaps Hylia was hoping for this all along."

I watched in awe as the flame changed the sword in a burst of light. The blade seemed to be almost shining with a light, and as for the hilt... the diamond had completely turned into a color that was in between bronze and yellow, the black handle had patterns of white diamonds and the tip of the handle and the guard were a very familiar shade of maroon.

I let out a well meaning laugh as I looked at it before I put it away. "It reminds me of you."

I then glanced down to my hand: all three triangles were glowing now- this had to mean something, right?

I glanced up as Ghirahim reappeared before me. Quietly, he was examining his own hands.

"...It's all back now.'

"What is?" I asked.

In response, he was suddenly engulfed in a burst of black diamonds and I staggered backwards.

I was afraid at first, but then I realized what he meant by those words and watched on.

When the diamonds faded away, I found that my companion had now changed.

The first thing I noticed was that his skin had turned into a combination of dark brown, dull silver, and white lines and diamonds. His hairstyle had changed so that I could easily see his eyes- now they were entirely white- and both his ears which looked the same now.

He also had a silver colored diamond on his chest..._And_ I noticed that not only did he seem taller, but he was also a lot more muscular and... lacking in clothing.

"Oh, uh-" I found myself blushing at the sight. "Uh- err-"

He let out a laugh that had a strange ringing, yet hallow sound to it. But it wasn't sinister- it was comforting.

"I have quite an exquisite physique don't I, mistress?" He managed to say through his laughing fit. "Normally I would be looked at in fear, but I'm enjoying this too much to care."

"Is this your pure form?" I managed to squeak out.

"It is," he was able to calm down enough to explain after a few moments. "Now that the sword has been tempered by the last of the sacred flames, the blade has now revealed the form Hylia intended: the Master Sword."

"The... Master Sword?" I glanced back at the hilt.

"And you know what that means now, don't you? You can finally awaken the gate of time within the sealed temple."

I let out a smile at this, knowing what that meant. I was thrilled, and yet I felt too spent after my fight with Fi to feel that I could be flying over the rainbow at this news.

Ghirahim seemed pleased. "I suppose we should make haste, my mistress?" he bowed. "Your dear warrior must be eagerly awaiting you."

"True, but-" I looked at him again. "You really wanted to be back in this form again, didn't you? Is this how you will look from now on?" I wondered. "I'm not complaining-" I was quick to add. "I thought your other form was handsome, and this one is the same-"

..._Why _did I just say that? No wonder Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at this revelation.

It is just- it will take me time to get... uh..." I accidentally glanced downward...

"It's ok!" I was getting flustered as I quickly looked up. "I just-"

Ghirahim disappeared in a flash of diamonds and suddenly reverted to the form I was more familiar with when they were gone.

I was now confused. "Didn't you-

"It's not permanent." He answered. "I'm still just as powerful either way. However, judging by your... _reactions_, I should save my other form for the most extreme of circumstances."

"...Promise me that you won't just change back to catch me off guard?"

His mischievous glint in his eye was not reassuring.

...This was not going to be fun, was it?

* * *

><p>Oh Zelda- you're only as human as the rest of us. For Link's sake, let's hope nothing serious happens because you were caught looking.<p>

But I've never been too fond of the Eldin silent realm. Thinking back, the Skyloft one was a lot easier... better not tell Zelda that though, just yet.

So anyway... I never understood why it was that once Girahim gave his arms more of a... _physique_, as he lovingly put it, his arms were still like that the next time we saw them. Was it out of vanity, or because he couldn't change back? I went with vanity for the sake of the story (and, in Hyrule Warriors, he can change back after you use the magic meter.) Naturally, I decided to be a little harsh with him with his vanity issues, as we saw in the fight with Fi.

Speaking of Fi... well, everyone assumed that it was Ghirahim who possibly took her arms off, or was taunting her during his vogue moment. I heard theories as to why his left ear was shorter than the other and I thought 'well what if...' and thus, there is my explanation.

Fi (who survived her encounter with you-know-who) required some creativity with her fight. I incorporated a little of the original fight with Ghirahim, while adding my own twists, and nods from Hyrule Warriors. The petal daggers SHOULD sound familiar if you played both games.

Oh boy... I'm going to need more thinking for round three.

Also... Scrapper, you're a jerk sometimes. This is why I wanted to allow Ghirahim to be able to teleport... or 'cheat' was we like to call it. Just be lucky that you aren't the character I hate- and they will be getting what's coming to them, the only way I wanted it to be for a long, long time.

And...we finally got to the Ghirahim version of the master sword! Yay!...Well almost, as a certain someone needs to make the guard resemble a very familiar M shape. No seriously- the guard to the master sword looks like the M in the Mario logo.

Anyway, you know what will happen next chapter (Zelda's going to be in for a shock this time.)... but I might take a week or two off on this for a bit, so I can get some things done.

...Please don't send angry cuccoos at me for that.


	10. The Spirited Warrior

Presenting a chapter everyone has been waiting for. HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!

I remember the first time I fought the Imprisoned the second time. I was getting frantic when it got closer to the temple and suddenly I was crying out "COME ON GROOSE!" A moment that that means you know you were able to establish a connection with a character somehow. (and you will see the reference pretty soon).

The downside to this chapter? First off, a lot of it isn't anything new- a lot of the dialogue is from the game, which might bore some of you. Secondly, we revisit one of the biggest tearjerkers in the game. Thirdly, there's 50% less Ghirahim.

If you survive the chapter there is a... special reward at the end. ;)

Chapter 10:

The Spirited Warrior

* * *

><p>Had I known the circumstances of that day... had someone even warned me, I wouldn't have listened to my heart and waited for just a bit longer before I rushed in. In the end, it was important that I went to the sacred grounds... for so many reasons... and yet...<p>

It all started when I left the fire sanctuary.

I examined the newly reforged master sword before I went up into the skies again. I admired the changes, but I felt a sense of regret as I stared at the hilt and a certain absence of a detail that I liked.

"I'm not complaining," I confessed. "The new look is great but..." I ran a finger over the yellow diamond. "Not to sound petty, but I already miss the red stone at the center. It was a nice accent and it was so... _you_."

I looked into the sky. "It's time to go." I smiled: I couldn't wait to finally see Link again! "Link, I'm coming, so hang on!" I cheered as I was upward.

-Sealed Grounds-

I immediately noticed that there was something different about the land as soon as I could see it clear enough.

Apparently someone laid out a set of tracks all around the Sealed Grounds. There was even a bridge that was above the entrance to the temple in order to make a perfect circle around the area.

"How in Hylia's name...?" I wondered as I examined the surrounds as I headed to the temple. "Who could have even found the time to lay these all... wait." I suddenly realized the most likely answer. "It couldn't be... could it?"

-in the temple-

When I entered the temple, I noticed that Groose seemed to be back to bristling with confidence, like he used to. I suppose it was better than being depressed, so it was a good welcome to the atmosphere.

"Ah, that sword," The old woman gasped when I approached her. "There can be no doubt: the sacred flames have purified the blade. Well done Zelda," She congratulated me. "That sword holds tremendous power." She continued, explaining that the power was a force spoken of in the Ballad of Hylia.

"To look upon you is to see that same great power, now flowing through you and the sword you carry."

"You make it sound as if we are one and the same." I glanced over my shoulder to the hilt.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's acknowledged." I was reminded by a certain voice in my head.

"Come Zelda, it's is time to open the Gate of Time." The old woman turned to the large slab of stone.

And just as I readied my sword, a familiar earthquake shook the foundation of the temple.

"No..." The old woman paled. "I fear the seal has given way once again. That terrible beast is awakening, even as we speak."

"It couldn't have been the sword, could it?" I wondered. "It has grown powerful... maybe it reacted to it?"

"I am afraid so." The old woman nodded. "It must be sealed once more."

"Alright! Bring it on! This is exactly what I've been waiting for!"

I turned in surprise to see Groose looking surprisingly pumped for the situation... not exactly what I was expecting from him, after last time.

"This is what I've been waiting for." He eagerly continued, as he got himself into a ready stance, fit for a competition. "It's time to break out my new toy! Trust me, that flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance."

"Well what are we waiting for, I'm heading out!" He charged his way towards the doors like a gift was waiting for him and I followed his lead.

-outside-

"Hey Zelda! Check out this amazing super weapon I've been working on!"

I glanced over to the contraption that Groose had led me to. It appeared to be a large catapult on a platform that could travel around the tracks... and in that catapult was the largest bomb flower I had ever laid my eyes upon.

"I call it... the Groosenator!" He grinned."Leaves you speechless, doesn't it? That's only natural. You wouldn't believe how much time I put into building this beauty!"

"I see the boy is still conceited as ever." A voice sniggered in my head. I didn't bother to mention the ironic hypocrisy of that statement to it's owner.

"You built this?!" I was actually amazed at Groose- for a good thing- for once in my life.

"I don't know what came over me! I had no clue I had the talent to make something like this, you know? Anyhow, you just tell me where you want me to place my shots and I'll put a hurting on that ugly monster!"

He then explained that he needed to make some quick adjustments before his prize was ready to go. "I'll call out to you when she's ready for action." He promised. "Till then, do whatever you can to hold off that beast!"

"Will do!" I called back as I hurried down into the abyss, where the seal was placed. "I really hope your invention works!"

"It seems that your 'admirer' was finally willing to do something productive." Ghirahim's voice echoed in my mind.

"I'm glad he didn't stay depressed forever." I responded back. "Depending on what's in front of him, he won't stop for anything."

"Like pursuing you?"

"Not now." I bit my lip as I finally reached the seal. "We got more important things to worry about."

Just as before, the Imprisoned broke free of it's seal, but this time, the beast grew a pair of long, flabby looking arms.

I sucked in a breath of air and grimaced. "That's not good!"

"Well, look at that!" I heard Groose holler. "Looks like flabby grew himself a pair of hands! Talk about good timing! I hope it knows how to catch because my machine has a mean right arm! When she's all loaded, I'll let you know!"

Once again, I had to chase after the Imprisoned and try to cut it's toes. I was unable to get far enough, because as soon as the beast got close enough to a high ledge, it latched it's hands onto it.

"Please, for the love of Hylia." I begged as I tried to get at it's toes again. "That thing better not hoist itself up-

"Hey Zelda! The machine's all loaded and ready to smash!"

"NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!" I yelled.

"Awwright! It's time for Groose to spring into action!"

The bomb soared through the air and landed smack dab on the Imprisoned's head, which knocked it back from the ledge and fell to the ground where I could do my stuff.

"Hah, she packs a punch, doesn't she?!" Groose cheered. "I tell you, I was in love the first time I pulled this lever!"

Once the Imprisoned fell to the ground, I made my way towards the seal.

"Hey Ghirahim!" I couldn't help but playfully comment as I rushed across the pathway. "Looks like Groose won't lend me have his toy after all." Maybe it was my nerves that was giving me the ability to joke in the situation. That or I was just being insane.

"I see you can find humor in a matter of life or death." Was all I got as I landed by the Imprisoned's head after I leapt off the ledge and began to slash at it's head.

"And how could I carry something that large with me?!" I joked as I sent the seal into it's head. "I could have Scrapper carry it around!"

"All the more reason not to have it in your inventory." Was the dry reply as round two began when the Imprisoned reared backwards and the seal popped back up out of it's head.

The third time I had to knock it down was very tense. It was getting closer to the temple once more, and I was getting worried that I would it make it in time.

In addition, I was wanting so much for Groose to hurry it up with his machine. I wanted to get this over with, and he was the only thing that could give me any hope now.

"COME ON GROOSE!" I cried out in a panic. "PLEASE HURRY!"

"READY!" The sound of Groose's voice was like a heavenly chorus to my ears in that instant.

And from that point on, with the combined efforts of me and my formerly unwanted admirer, we sent the Imprisoned back into it's seal.

Moments later, I was back at the seal, at the bottom of the now nightmare of a chasm.

"That was so close." I almost fell over backwards after I strengthened the seal with my sword and sent it back into the ground. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but I'm glad Groose was here. I didn't know that he could be capable of creating a useful contraption in such a short amount of time, but somehow he did it." I couldn't help but wonder what else he was capable of doing, if he had more time on his hands.

"I suppose the boy proved his worth at last." Ghirahim admitted.

I let out a breathless laugh. "Come on, let's get back."

-back up top-

"That was awesome!" I cheered for Groose and threw my arms out when I entered the temple. "You knocked that beast right off it's feet! If you hadn't been here, I don't think I could have managed sealing it in time!"

"It seems you were successful in sealing the monster again." The old woman greeted me. "You have my thanks, Zelda."

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"As do you, Groose." She turned to said savior of the day. "I do not wish to dwell on what would of happened if you two hadn't been here."

"Duh, huh, aww... you give me too much credit, Grannie." Groose waved it off with a chuckle. "You were the one that got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into doing what I could do to help."

The woman chuckled. "I did what was necessary to get you to realize your full potential."

"Zelda," The old woman turned back to me. "You are probably wondering what that beast is, down in that great pit."

I felt a sudden chill overcome me. I couldn't explain it- was it because of my dream, or that I didn't know exactly what that creature was? I felt somewhat afraid even.

"There is so much to tell you, but suffice to say, it is the root of the evil we face. When you pass through the Gate of Time, you shall learn more."

The old woman grimaced and bowed her head. "We may seal it and reseal it into it's prison several times, but it will always shatter the bonds that confine it. Such is it's awesome power."

"So we have to keep doing it again and again." I wondered out loud. "But until when?"

"Now then," The old woman urged me. "Strike the gate with your sword."

"Yeah, come on Zelda!" Groose eagerly urged. "Use that force stuff that Grannie was talking about! Right on Grannie!" He complimented the old woman.

"Indeed." The woman replied with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile: A curious friendship seemed to have formed in my absence.

And so, I once more resumed my attempt to open the gate and this time, I was able to strike it.

A marking lit up and turned into an upside down L shape... then more of the markings lit up... this continued on the entire stone until suddenly it bursted into many cubes. The sudden force was enough to almost knock me over but it had more success with Groose, from the sound of his cry.

I was surrounded by the cubes. Seemingly hundreds of cubes twirled all around the air and around me. It was beautiful, in a strange way.

The cubes then reassembled themselves into larger pieces that eventually merged together to form the familiar looking Gate of Time. It became a brilliant pearl like shade of blue, and strange markings formed on them, before the gears started to turn.

"It's amazing..." I was breathless. Not only was the formation of the gate itself amazing, but here I was in front of the very door to the past itself!

Eagerly, I began to head towards the gate... but that's when I realized something felt strange. Like something should be happening around this point.

Wouldn't this be the part where Groose tries to convince me, in some way, to not go after Link?

I turned around to face Groose... but he just stood there, arms on crossed over his chest, with a slightly melancholic, but understanding smile.

"Are you... ok with this?" I asked him. "You're not going to stop me from going to meet-?"

"It's ok Zelda." He smirked and waved. "That stupid monster doesn't know when to quit, and Grannie hear keeps yapping about how we never know when it will bust free again."

"Someone's got to stick around and guard the place." Groose slapped his bicep and grinned. "May as well be me, right? And someone needs to watch over the old girl too."

"And... you know..." He dropped his arms and gave me at melancholic, but understanding smile again. "I think... I think he's _really_ lucky to have a girl like you."

I hesitated. "Groose..." I don't know what to say. The old me would have been thanking Hylia that he was leaving me alone at last... but on the other hand, I saw that he had matured, and was showing that to me.

But I didn't pity him, because I didn't feel the same way he did before this all happened. I think, he was able to become a better person because he realized there was more than his own world. I couldn't fall for him because of that, but at least I respected him now.

Groose merely waved. "When you see him... tell him I said... 'hey'."

In response, I smiled and nodded. "I will." I turned back to face the gate of time and began heading towards it as a pathway formed out of a series of gears and darkness on the inside of the gate. "See you later!"

"...At least he's not annoying you anymore." Ghirahim spoke to me.

"I think," I realized. "I'm proud of him, for all he was able to accomplish and decide on his own."

And so, I went- through the link to the past.

-I couldn't resist that joke, sorry about it... Anyway...-

When I entered through the gate, I found myself in the sealed temple, which looked new and intact, compared to the ancient, weathered, moss covered building from my time... and waiting for me by the gate, was Impa.

"Well if it isn't the stick whose come to greet us." I heard Ghirahim sigh in my head. "I knew shouldn't have had my hopes up."

"Hello Impa." I greeted as I walked towards her. The woman didn't seem surprised to see me as she crossed her arms, but she seemed to tolerate my presence now, which was a nice change.

"Zelda," She acknowledged. "We were expecting you."

I glanced around the room. "So this is the temple in it's glory days." I wondered out loud.

"It is now known as the Temple of Hylia." Impa confirmed. "Hylia has only just sealed away a great evil. And little time has passed since the god sent the outcropping of rock into the sky that would one day become Skyloft."

"I remember this place." Ghirahim recalled in my mind. "Its as if I was only here a few days ago."

"Where is Link?" I asked.

As if by some divine cue, I heard something from my right: something like music, coming from the normally sealed doors.

I glanced over to see a ray of golden light flood the spot where the doors was as the music played on.

I couldn't hear Impa's words as the music played... it was the sound of some kind of wind instrument, but with the pitch of a bird singing in the sky as it flew on the warmth of the wind.

I knew that song as I headed towards the doors. The memory of it was coming back to me...

"_That's a pretty melody." I complimented as Link played on my harp. "Did you make that up?"_

_Link realized I was listening and abruptly stopped on a sharp note. He flushed red in embarrassment and scratched his head with a free hand... which I thought was kind of adorable._

"_It was more of an accidental discovery." He confessed. "Did you know that some songs exist within songs? Like, if you play it one way, it becomes something else altogether?"_

"_I... suppose." I grew thoughtful as I sat beside him. "I can see that?"_

"_Well, I thought, 'what if I played a certain song backwards?' and that's how I discovered this melody."_

"_It was in the ballad." He confessed as he resumed playing. I found myself pulled into some sort of trance as I closed my eyes and felt a wave of peace overcome me._

_It was a song that told me everything would soon be ok. That a glimmer of hope was on the horizon. _

"_It's so beautiful." I noted. "It's something that can take away the nightmares and sooth my soul."_

_Link suddenly chuckled. "Looking at you and hearing your take on it, guess I know what to call it now."_

Ahead of me, waiting in a beam of light and a strange blue flute like object to his lips... playing the song... was Link.

And all of the sudden, it felt as if I hadn't been through a temple, a silent realm, an attempt on my life, or the Imprisoned that day. It felt as if it were all just one bad memory from a long time ago.

I waited until he finished playing the song, before I stepped foreword. He opened his eyes and slowly lowered the blue object from his lips before he smiled at seeing me. It was a strangely serene, yet somehow melancholic smile. I couldn't help but wonder what was with those kind of smiles I was getting today.

"You played my lullaby the second I showed up." I let out a chuckle as I approached him. "You're not so original with dramatics, you know."

He let out a weak laugh. "I... suppose." He put the musical instrument away, but not before I saw a glimmer of gold coming from it. He sighed "I'm so glad you came... despite all that you had to go through. Your always put your mind to whatever it was you wanted to do, so... I'm glad."

"Oh boy." I laughed. "You wouldn't believe it! Temples with step hills and rolling boulders, silent realms with creepy protectors, a really ugly sea creature, Ghirahim's continual jealousy over every weapon I got, and I almost got killed by Fi today!" I stopped when I saw that this was upsetting Link who wasn't smiling any more. "I'm sorry... it's just... a lot has happened, hasn't it?" I frowned.

"Tell me." I began as I calmed down. "Why are we in the past?"

Link began to explain. "In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between Hylia and the Demon King known as Demise have not yet healed. All those stories we heard growing up... they were real after all." He bit his lip. "I'll try to explain it... it's quite a lot, actually.

"The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any destiny. They called it... the Triforce.

In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force."

Fearing for his people, Hylia sent both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of the earth he cut away from the land. This new home for our ancestors became what we now call Skyloft."

Link looked up into the light. "Hylia, meanwhile, was able to successfully defeat Demise after a rigorous battle and imprisoned him... But unfortunately, it became clear that the seal would not hold long against the demon king's fearsome power. Hylia was already critically injured from the battle and knew that if Demise broke free, he would be unstoppable... and that would be the end for all life in our world."

So, in order to put an end to Demise, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motions."

Link stepped out of the light and slowly began to walk towards me. "Hylia recruited Ghirahim- a malevolent being who originally wrecked complete chaos upon the world- as the advisor and spirit of the sword for Hylia's intended champion. Secondly..." He paused.

"Hylia abandoned his divine form, powers, and immortality, intending to transfer his soul into the body of a mortal..." Link began to look hesitant... fearful even. " So that the Triforce could one day be used... because it can't be wielded by a god, despite being _made_ by them. I don't understand that reasoning myself, but..."

I felt my heart racing and my mind growing blank... because I knew where Link was going with this. I was suddenly understanding and piecing the puzzle together... why I was given the sword... the mentions of a hero... the flames... why Fi was pursuing Link... Link's own powers... His Sire... The Spirited Warrior...

"I'm the intended champion..." I grew pale. "And you... you're the reincarnation of Hylia."

Link nodded as he let out a laugh, but there was no humor in it. "I knew you'd figure it out." He gave me a sheepish smile. "Me, a god? I didn't believe it at first."

"The day I fell out of the sky," He began. "I met the old woman at the temple. She told me I was Hylia, and I didn't believe her at first... even as she told me to remember my time as Hylia and instructed me on what to do. She bequeathed to me Hylia's sacred sword and I set out to pray at the temples across the land... and each time, I regained memories of another life... another time... and that's when I knew the truth. Even though I didn't want to believe it and thought it was some sort of sick joke, I knew..."

"And so, we are here in the past." Link continued. "All this is part of the same plan. As for Demise... you saw how he looks now right? The seal stripped him of his true form, but he can still destroy this land if we allow him to go unchecked."

Link looked more resolved now. "So... we need to do whatever it takes to prevent this. Even if it mans I have to stay here in this time and place to sustain the seal. If I do, we can prevent the revival in our own-"

"What?!" I demanded. Link flinched and looked away,

"I have to maintain the seal that Hylia- that I- created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as possible. I'm sorry Zelda, but as long as things continue the way they are in the present I can't go back."

"So how can I prevent that?" I angrily demanded. "I went through so much to reunite with you, and you can't go back with me?! What is the point of all of this?!"

"That's where you come in." Link looked back at me without flinching at my words. "Even though I was horrified at what kind of person Ghirahim was and that he was with you this whole time, I came to learn that there was a reason Hylia made him into a better person and reforged the sword for something more noble than slaughter. Even though I wanted so much to hate Hylia for choosing you to carry out his wishes, I knew that there was a reason he choose you...because the destruction of Demise is up to you now."

"You already sealed him twice, and even though I wish you didn't need to go through that, I couldn't thank you enough." He apologized. "And even though you went through so much...You've grown since you started this journey."

You learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by Hylia, you've found true courage. And now that those qualities reside in you, you have proven your worth to wielding the power of the gods: you can claim the Triforce."

He offered his hand out to me. "You'll always be a goddess to me, but now it's my turn to honor you with a gift." He gave me a smile. "Sorry that you had to pretend to be a man without knowing it."

Despite the whole situation, I was able to laugh as I recalled my realization from so long ago. "Yeah, who would have thought I'd ever be a man? I don't think I could pull that off." I took his hand and knelt down, my head bowed low, as we returned to the situation at hand.

"Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place." He spoke in a voice that sounded dignified, and almost otherworldly... it was as if Link truly _was_ Hylia. "Along your travels, you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the god's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"

I felt the mark on my hand glow as Link explained. "This is the proof that you are the hero of legend and that sacred power dwells inside you: this is the mark of the Triforce. The greatest power in this entire world. Now... stand before me, and raise your sword, hero."

I obeyed, standing up and pulling the sword out until I had it raised above our heads. I watched in amazement as the guard opened up like a pair of wings and the colors became more radiant than before and the insignia of the Triforce appeared on the blade.

"This now contains the power to drive back demons." Link explained. " Only you are fit to wield it now."

"...Well, I guess there's no reason to give it up for another sword anymore." I chuckled. Link raised an eyebrow and I had to explain. "Every time I got a new weapon, Ghirahim grew jealous. I thought it was amusing at first..."

Come to think of it... why hadn't I heard a word from Ghirahim during this time? I thought he would have something to say after this revelation... unless...

"I'm sorry Zelda."

I glanced back to Link as he spoke as he crossed his arms together.

"If you can obtain the Triforce, Demise can be defeated... but only those with an unbreakable spirit can use it to it's full power. Hylia needed someone like that to defeat Demise... someone like you. But you had to endure so many trials to awaken the hero inside you in order to use the Triforce..." Link bowed his head in shame.

"Hylia... knew that if it meant saving me, you would be willing to do anything for me. Since Hylia is technically me... that means I was _using_ you, and it doesn't feel right to me."

"I know what is at stake... what you must do... but I can't expect you to ever forgive me." He finally looked into my eyes. "I don't deserve you, for all that-

"Why?!" I finally bursted and flung my arms out, having had enough of this. "Did you really think that this could change how I feel?"

"Yes, I am angry that nobody actually told me what was really going on! That I was only getting small pieces of information here and there! All I went through was difficult, and there were times were I wanted to stop, but I still thought of you and had reason to keep going! And all the while I felt myself becoming a better person, because of those experiences I had!"

I walked up to him and pointed a finger into his chest. "I want to save this world, and I want us to return back to our time together... and now you say that we are nothing but toys to Hylia? Why do you need to apologize for the actions of someone else? You say you're Hylia, but I only see my childhood friend! You, are, not, Hylia! You're Link, and you always have been!

And if you think you're Hylia, then tell me, _Your Grace_: why didn't you ever explain in the first place?! Why didn't you ignore Impa when she stopped you from meeting me, was that part of the grand scheme? Do you consider me as just a pawn or-"

Without even a warning, Link pulled me towards him and as soon as I crashed into his chest, he locked me up in a tight embrace and I felt his lips collide into mine.

Time stopped and my mind went blank. And then, I relaxed, closed my eyes and willingly returned the favor.

Nothing mattered anymore in that moment. I wanted to enjoy this moment that I secretly wanted for so long... I was so afraid to ask for this, and now I knew what I had wanted to know for so long.

It was just me and him- there was no burden of destiny hanging over our heads in that moment. It was just us.

A few, but all too short seconds later, Link pulled away and I felt his hand on my head as he drew it towards the cradle of his neck. His other arm was wrapped around me and I responded in turn by keeping my arms wrapped around his.

"You have never been just some pawn to me." He murmured as I enjoyed the moment, for as long as I could, while listening to him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you- how much it frustrated me, knowing that you had to face those ordeals. If it were up to me, I'd take your place in a heartbeat."

"...We never expected this, did we?" I murmured as well. "All those days we imagined what it would be like down here... what we were destined for... was it ever this?"

"I would have stayed up in the sky forever, if I knew about the troubles down below." Link confessed. "And yet it's time that we return to the earth... so that we can help it to thrive for the other races, in addition to our own people. We need to give a future for those who will come after us."

Link slowly let go of me, his fingers slowly tracing my arms as if to commit the feeling to memory before they returned to his sides.

"In order to maintain the seal, I have to remain here in this time... frozen in sleep for thousands of years."

I gasped in confusion, "Wh-what?"

Link turned away, towards the light. "This is my penance, for all the wrongs I've committed to you... and to others who have suffered because of my plans as Hylia. I can't say sorry enough times to you Zelda. I... was happy with you. I really wish I could have made you even more happy somehow, but...that's what I get for being lazy."

"No!" I protested. "You don't have to do this Link, I-"

Link pulled his sword out as I slowly walked towards him, my throat tightening all the way. "I'm sorry but, until Demise is defeated... I can't wake up." He then turned completely around to face me, sword in his hand. "I'll be stuck frozen in sleep."

"Link," I pleaded. "You can't do this to your-" I choked on my own words as I felt my eyes water.

Link gave me a smile- it was possibly the saddest smile I ever saw him make, and it was a blow to my heart. Everything in his face said that he didn't really want to do this, and yet he seemed so resolute at the same time.

"That's why, I have one more request." He said as he began to lift the sword up in both hands. "I know I've been lazy- you always had to wake me up... so... could you please wake me up?"

"I..." I began as the tears feel out of my eyes and as he- the one who I secretly wished I could spend my whole life with, if possible, but possibly no longer could, the way things turned out- waited for my response.

I was angry, I was sad, I was tired, I was frustrated... but I could still be hopeful for him, if that's what it took.

And there was no way I was going to let this stupid sleep be eternal.

"...One more time, you lazy bum, and then you need to get an alarm clock." I cracked a grin, despite how painful it felt. Who knew that trying to grin in spite of sorrow could be so painful? No wonder Link was able to do the same.

Link smiled- and this time, he seemed at peace.

"I promise." He nodded.

Link raised the sword high above his head, and, with all of his might, he crashed it down into the earth, piercing the stone floor all the way through.

A blast of blue energy suddenly shot out of the blade and I had to block my eyes as the light became blinding and the wind was strong enough to almost knock me over. I thought I was going to land on my back as I struggled to keep my balance.

And then, it was gone.

I lowered my arm to see the sword sticking out of the ground... but there was no sign of it's wielder.

And I could only watch as a blue crystal covered up the blade and encased it, like some sort of sap, until it closed up together at the very topmost point.

I looked on for only a moment longer: a sword encased in a large blue crystal. It might as well been a tombstone, the way it was presented.

Everything was dead silent, both in my mind and in the temple. I walked out of the room, not knowing what to do, and I didn't bother to acknowledge Impa as I returned to the present.

"I'm sorry Zelda." I hesitated when I heard her speak. "He truly regretted all that you had to go through. When I had to turn him away from you, he was angry at me, but it was nothing compared to the anger he felt towards himself."

What was there to say to her?

"...Thank you for helping him Impa." Was all I could muster as I escaped to my proper time.

And in the end... all I could do... was just keep going forward, because I couldn't stop for nothing anymore. If I had known what would happened, I would have given myself a day's rest... but instead, it felt as if I was the only one who couldn't stop, for those I cared about.

And the one who blamed himself, would never wake up until I could finish what was planned before we were all born into this world.

-don't cry-

-Here's an alternate scene-

"Hylia... knew that if it meant saving me, you would be willing to do anything for me. Since Hylia is technically me... that means I was _using_ you, and it doesn't feel right to-"

"...Wait a second." I realized. "You were behind everything?"

"...Technically, yes-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT I HAD TO DEAL WITH?!"

My explosion caught Link off guard. "Wh-what?"

"I had to climb up Eldin Volcano several times, and run up and down in the Earth Temple where I was almost squashed to death... I was told that I wasn't good enough for you because I was 'late' for reasons beyond my abilities...I had to go through a mining facility instead of straight to the temple of time because _someone_ decided to blow up the entrance... I almost died from exhaustion from sealing the Imprisoned not once, but twice... I went through god-forsaken silent realms with things that kept chasing me down if I wasn't careful, _three_ freaking times... I revived an ugly sea beast because apparently 'it was a trap to gain wisdom'... I almost got killed by Fi while I was in a silent realm... and I couldn't get out of said silent realm until I was finished with it... and I had to deal with a rude, gender confused robot... I went into angst periods more than once... and now I have to fetch a sacred relic and kill the most evil being in all the land for you ... and this was all _YOUR DOING_?!"

Link began to grow pale and backed away as he realized the error of his ways. I bowed my head down as he began to try to excuse himself out of this... but he had no clue what was going through my mind as he kept talking.

"Look, it's not like I wanted this!" He protested. "I'm really sorry Zel...da?" He grew hesitant as I began to snigger... then chuckle... then let out a demonic sounding giggle.

"Zelda?" He sounded worried, and I could sense that he was drawing back from me... but I knew that wasn't going to save his skin.

I slowly raised my head up. "You poor bastard." I cracked a grin. "You have no idea what I just invoked upon you... for what I had to endure for _your_ sake."

While Link was confused, my grin widened ever so slightly as a looming shadow came up from behind... and clamped it's claws upon his shoulders as it descended near his face.

Link froze as the shadow hissed into the tunnel of his right ear-

"Hello...Link... or should I say... _Hylia?_"

-and then proceeded to lash out it's long tounge and give Link's ear a slow, agonizing lick, like it was a sweet dessert.

Although I almost lost my hearing thanks to Link's horrified screaming, seeing Ghirahim punish him in his own special way was worth it.

* * *

><p>...It's been awhile since I wrote romantic scenes. I feel rusty :(<p>

Yeah, I decided to be a little harsh to Zelda and make the body of her sleeping beauty disappear and leave the sword behind instead. All we got is a sword that looks like the Fierce Deity's Sword jammed into the ground and covered in crystal.

I knew that I wanted to make a nod Ocarina of Time in the process, since whenever you defeat a boss in the adult timeline, Link is encased in crystal on the way to the chamber of the sages... though there's also another reason that will make sense later.

...Oh yeah, THAT other reference... Maybe I'll explain it another time :)

This was another case of fixing the dialogue to fit Link, just like with Fi and Ghirahim, but it's harder since we only have clues to Link's actual personality. I don't see him as someone of grace, and male!Hylia, while wise, might not have grace either...

Also... I didn't want Ghirahim involved too much in this chapter, but he is coming back in full fabulous force next chapter.

...yes, I did say that.


	11. The Makings of a Legend

First off, I neglected to answer some questions last time, so...

WanderBaron:... I wanted to use the 'thread of fate' line for Fi but... I don't think she would be the kind of person who would say the 'fills my heart with rainbows' kind of person... though saying it in monotone would be really amusing! I've actually doodled a female Demise for the heck of it: it was interesting, but there's still the issue with the sw-oh wait, that's spoiler territory.

As to the fight with Fi and adding more Hyrule Warriors moves... that's a maybe. I might choreograph that fight last, considering how important that chapter is going to be.

HeroGirl99: Definitely continuing the story! By the way, you meant 'bra' right? Because I can see Demise wearing a pink bra or a pink bow... or both... actually just pictured both LOL :D

Hero Alexa249: I KNOW! ARGH!... But then again, there's always the linked ending from Oracle of Ages and Seasons (that was something I wanted for a LONG, LONG time, back in those early years. :) ) BTW what is that youtube video you are talking about?

-s-

-s-

You guys are fuel for the fire that keeps burning... as well as the partnership of Zelda and Ghirahim in this fic. That keeps the flame going too. :D

Random music thought: Had Ghirahim been the ally... would they changed the key tone of his theme into something... less creepy? Would they have done a key change for Fi's theme?

...Actually, never mind.

And here we go: another chapter I've been waiting to write for a number of reasons...

Unfortunately, not only is it short, but I need to take another break again. Classwork is piling up... but the good news is that I have been working on a cover art for this fic (it's not much actually, because of how things have been.) and, if you like Ghirahim flirting with Hylia, you're in luck.

Earlier, I said that I thought Ghirahim was attractive... To be honest, I didn't think so until I saw him in Hyrule Warriors... And hot damn was that a nice improvement over the creepy eyed version in Skyward Sword! (Seriously... the eyes made all the difference for me.)

...And then I realized how much innuendo I created through this fanfic. :(

Remember guys, we are getting closer to the official appearance of Demise, so get those votes in if you want to have a say in his gender... so long as you include an actual review!

Chapter 11: The Makings of a Legend

* * *

><p>"So, you returned." The old woman greeted me as I slowly re-entered my time frame.<p>

I glanced towards her and though I wanted to hide how I truly felt, I could only give her a feeble wave as I slowly walked towards her. Sensing my change in behavior the old woman inquired "What troubles you, dear?"

And so, I explained.

"Then you know everything," The woman understood and glanced towards the gate she used to sit in front of when I felt meet her. "He is indeed waiting, suspended in a sleep without end.. but do not despair, for he is alive and well."

I silently realized why I had to keep the Imprisoned away from the temple- what I was protecting this whole time. It was something I didn't want to keep thinking about as I chose to listen to the old woman.

"True to legend, the Triforce is the one thing with the power to vanquish Demise. It is thought to have been hidden within Skyloft by Hylia... Sadly, that is all we know of where it rests." She bowed her head. "All other clues to it's whereabouts have been lost to the ages."

"So... the next likely place to look is in Skyloft." I quietly thought out loud.

After I promised Groose that I would tell everyone in Skyloft that he was ok, I walked towards the familiar doors that I never gave much thought of until now.

The door was old, but there was a wide enough of a gap between the doors that I could make out a now familiar blue object shinning in the room that was closed off.

Despite everyone's reassurance, I couldn't help but place a hand against the doors and rest my head against them. "Soon," I promised to the occupant in the next room. "I'll get the Triforce before you know it... you lazy head."

-in the sky-

I was silent as I aimlessly lead my loftwing through the sky, and my mind was devoid of any thoughts or voices.

I didn't really want to go back to Skyloft: I just wanted to be somewhere away from the rest of the world, away from the reminders of the burdens that was placed upon us all... except I remembered that Ghirahim was still with me and he probably wouldn't take it too kindly if it seemed that I was going to abandon him.

I found myself flying to a lonely island, far from the rest of the world, and landed there. As I got off my loftwing, the majestic bird chose to rest upon the island with me and sat down.

"I've never told you enough how much I am grateful for your assistance, my dear friend." I gently ran my hand against it's neck. "Thank you."

My loftwing let out a pleased cry of appreciation before it rested it's head on the ground.

I turned away from my loftwing and removed all my equipment- my belt, shield, and even the newly endowed master sword. I set everything upon the ground, but I hesitated before I could to the same to the sword.

I stared at the blade, which rested in a scabbard that was now purplish blue, with lovely golden embellishments- including the symbol of the Triforce. Even if it seemed like a sword, it felt alive in my hands, like there was more than what it seemed, beyond it's sheer beauty... it had aided me throughout my journey and changed as much as I had.

I sighed as I walked towards a ways a way from my belongings and laid upon the grass. It wasn't until I rested the sword above my head that I could throw my arms out and close my eyes as the dying rays of the sun warmed me.

I never realized how different I felt: everything felt heavy inside, and yet I felt stronger. My hands were calloused from my journey, and they also had slain many a monster that crossed my way...

I was changed: I was no longer the headmaster's daughter who dreamed of the impossible. I had become a warrior in my own right, who had faced monsters almost as tall as the statue of Hylia-

I cringed at the thought. Hylia's name was almost like a curse word after what Link did. If I knew what had happened before the ceremony..._...Wait... oh, please don't tell me _he_ knew this whole time too. _I thought with a pang of dread in my heart.

"Ghirahim?" I opened my eyes, but didn't move a muscle as I called for him. "Did you... know about the connection between Link and Hylia this whole time?"

When I finally heard his voice, I couldn't tell if it was in my head or not.

"In a way, I did."

"...I was afraid you would say that." I was unable to hide my disappointment or how hollow I just sounded... or the anger that was building up. "I bet you were disappointed: of all people Hylia chose to be his hero, it had to be the childhood friend who had a crush on his reincarnation, right?!"

I sat up and grabbed at my hair. "Why me?!" I cried. "Why did Hylia choose me?! I don't care what Link says, none of this was fair to us! Was I really chosen because of who I am to Link?! That doesn't make me a hero, that makes me a pawn! A toy!" I threw the words out as I clenched my fists and almost crashed them into my head, which hurt my fingers in the process.

"What am I?!" I sobbed. "Why couldn't Hylia just finish the job and leave us in peace?! Why make me feel like I wasn't special, but just the romantic interest in a stupid story?!" My hands slid down my head and over my face. "Who am I?" my wavering voice was barely audible through my hand covered mouth.

There was silence... then-

"You are Zelda."

"You were chosen, because you are Zelda and no one else. I can share you the memory of when Hylia revealed his decision to me-"

-long, long ago-

"_You said you wanted to speak to me?"_

_Ghirahim approached Hylia in the sanctuary that was curiously in the shape of a woman. The god looked worse for the wear: his appearance was covered in dirt and dried blood- both black and red, from monsters and men alike- and his sword was almost entirely covered in the same substance. As for the god himself, he seemed tired, for once- had it been in another time, Ghirahim could have used this to his advantage._

_Hylia glanced at Ghirahim through dim looking eyes, but he was able to raise an eyebrow despite his fatigue. "What on earth did you do to yourself?"_

"_Oh, this old thing?" Ghirahim gestured to his new clothes. "I grew bored of those ratty peasant clothes you gave me. I think this suits me better." Ghirahim could not resist making a dramatic pose to show off this attire. "Remarkable, isn't it? Doesn't it leave you breathless?"_

"_...Ok, that you, but-" the disinterested Hylia weakly pointed a finger up. "Your hair-"_

"_As much as I appreciate this from," Ghirahim's haughtiness covered up his new found insecureness, thanks to a specific girl. "A certain _someone_ by the name of Fi made me look a little... _asymmetrical_, so I had to give myself a new look to make up for it. It works for me, because, honestly, having to tie it all back is such a hassle, don't you agree? It's not suitable for men of war."_

_Ghirahim barely missed how pale Hylia suddenly became at his words._

"_What? Are you disappointed Hylia? I knew you had an affection for long hair, but I didn't realize that I feel into that category as well. Not that I'm flattered-"_

"_I called you because I need your help." Hylia interrupted._

_Hylia explained everything to Ghirahim: how he was going to save his people, the sealing of Demise, and his intention to be reborn as a human._

"_Do you jest?" Ghirahim was genuinely stunned. "You want to lower yourself to the form of a mere mortal and forsake all of your supreme powers?"_

"_Yes Ghirahim." Hylia confirmed. "It's the only way."_

_He finally explained something important. In order to defeat Demise for good, he needed a hero._

"_A hero with an unbreakable spirit." Hylia added. "However, this hero needs to go through many trials to strengthen their spirit, so that they are fit to use the Triforce."_

_Hylia looked Ghirahim with a hopeful eye and began to explain something important._

"_It was my intention for the hero to have a sword, with a spirit to guide them, to aid in their quest. Unfortunately... circumstances have prevented me the time from creating one fit for such a purpose."_

_Now Ghirahim began to understand._

"_...And you want me to be that sword?" Ghirahim let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you _do _remember who you're talking to, correct? I was created to destroy, conquer and take away life, not to guide someone, let alone save your world. Plus, I have no interest in a new wielder, after all I went through, and I doubt my sword could be of any use to them."_

"_I already know who my chosen hero will be." Hylia ignored the spirit. "I saw her, in a vision-"_

"_A she?" Ghirahim raised an eyebrow this time._

"_She will possess a strong spirit, a wise mind, and a disposition that matches the sun at her very best. She will be also well tempered, when needed-"_

"_I have no interest." Ghirahim turned his head, when he realized what kind of person Hylia was seeking. "You speak of an optimist, not a warrior."_

"_She will need someone to convince her to fight." Hylia continued. "She is someone who is not going to be used to slaying beasts, and she will need additional encouragement. Is your taste for blood the reason for your notoriety?"_

"_...Are you actually encouraging me to make her into a blood thirsty fiend?" There was a glimmer of amusement in the sword spirit's eye and he felt somewhat flattered. "My, Hylia- you must be going senile."_

"_If you do this Ghirahim," Hylia added "You may have a chance to be restored to your former glory. You can retain your full powers and become what you once were, should you aid the hero. I promise you, for all that will occur."_

_Ghirahim, for once, became silent. _

"_What else is there to gain, when all is said and done Ghirahim? Consider this my last request from me to you: not as a god, but as a favor for saving your life, for who knows where fate will take you? I will give you time to think, if that is what you want... however, know that if all goes as planned, my people will be gone from this land for thousands of years. I doubt life on this earth will be as interesting as the one that could come if you say yes."_

_Ghirahim thought._

_Perhaps... perhaps he _could _find the answers he sought. And perhaps the idea was interesting as he was curious as to how the world could turn out in the years to come._

_And what's more, the idea of a life without any battles was unappealing: his blade would rust from lack of use without the chance to participate in the glorious dances of life or death._

_As for the idea of a new wielder... he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted another, after what had happened last time. He still felt loyalty to his former master, and the new one didn't quite meet his standards... at least from what he had heard so far._

_And yet, he wanted to return to his former glory..._

_...He really didn't have anything else to lose, if he did this._

_...He gave up._

"_I see no point living in such a world without a reason to fight." Ghirahim finally answered. "I suppose I'll humor you, Hylia."_

_And so, Hylia gave Ghirahim his final instructions before he presented his sword at the pedestal the following day._

"_I am sorry," Hylia noticed Ghirahim's shocked dismay at what was once a mighty sword, now changed to something smaller in size, and suitable for a normal being. "I said I couldn't restore the blade to it's true potential... forgive me."_

"_...At least you had the sense to make it look like mine." Ghirahim muttered._

"_...One more thing Ghirahim." Hylia looked the sword spirit in the eye when he looked back up and a small smile formed on the god's face._

"_I know we were never destined to be friends... and I doubt my future incarnation would ever have so much as a chance. I hope that, instead, you can form some sort of bond with the hero in my place._

_So... seeing as this might be good-bye... I only wish that fortune favors you in the coming future."_

_Ghirahim hesitated: as much as he hated to admit it, Hylia helped get him back on his feet again, but he had no room in his heart for anything beyond respect and slight gratitude for all he did. He still could not believe that Hylia would make himself a mortal, but the god was dead set on the idea, so there was no way he could persuade him otherwise._

_He sniffed and tossed his head. "I doubt I have anything to say that would please you... but," He softened a little. Not too much, but a little. "I suppose..." He drifted off. "I can wish the same to you too."_

_One moment later, he heard the sound of the sword being thrusted into the pedestal. _

_He quickly turned to Hylia in a panic- he didn't want to be sent into a sleep _this_ soon! He looked to the god in disbelief, but Hylia only waved farewell to Ghirahim as his vision began to turn dark._

"_Please... don't forget me as I am now." Hylia smiled as he began to fade from Ghirahim's view... as the sword spirit felt himself be pulled back into the sword. "And may the hero be suitable enough to be considered a comrade, if not a friend."_

_And thus... Ghirahim entered a sleep that would last for many, many, years._

_Sometimes, he would dream of the world that Hylia had sent into the sky. He dreamt of people evolving, and technology changing... sometimes he dreamt of the days that had long since passed._

_Once, he dreamt of being in a war that spanned different eras, but he couldn't remember all the details or the faces of his comrades (what a laugh- to think that in any era, he would ever have anyone in his life that could be considered as such, and not as underlings). He remembered that there was someone very important in that war that he became connected to, but he couldn't remember why._

_One day, Ghirahim knew that the hero was born: he could hear a new born's cries somewhere in his deep slumber. He had no desire to see the infant until later, knowing that the destined hero was currently a weak, hapless being._

_Years passed, and he could see visions of a girl beyond the pedestal. He could see a child, with eyes as blue as the sky, hair gold as the sun, and a disposition as bright as day. He watched her in his dreams: sometimes, she was reading or playing her mother's harp while singing songs, sometimes she would stare off into the sky, and sometimes, she would play with a boy that she clearly cherished... but his familiar appearance told Ghirahim that Hylia became the playmate of his intended hero._

_The sight of a minuscule version of the god- so weak and helpless while being dragged along by this headstrong young girl- humored the sword spirit._

_And it became increasingly evident that perhaps Hylia was a cruel man: of all the people he chose for his hero, it had to be the one that he would, in time, most likely harbor more than childish affections for the young girl._

_What a hypocrite._

_He watched the girl grow... as her beauty developed and caught the attention of many young men... and he even saw a moment at her mother's funeral, and the saddest she had ever been in her life... but the girl regained her bright spirit with the aid of time, friendship, and family._

_And one day, the day came that it was time for the hero... Zelda... to answer the call of her destiny._

_He knew, the day she stood by that statue, and sang the ballad of Hylia. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, who carried an air of grace and whose talent in the harp and in her singing was almost breath taking._

_He watched her throughout that day: her determination for her Link to succeed in becoming a knight almost killed the poor boy, but she was quick to his aid when the loftwing didn't arrive. She proved that she wasn't shallow and would not tolerate foolishness from the lummox who desired her and hated Link for being the one to hold her affections. She proved that she was willing to aid Link in anyway, even to find his loftwing for him and brave the monster infested caves while doing so._

_It was enough for Ghirahim to know that Zelda would not only be fit for her destiny, but that she would be an interesting wielder. He couldn't help but play with her as she looked for Link's loftwing from beyond the pedestal._

"_I look foreword to the moment we meet, sky child." _

_Ghirahim smiled as Zelda realized that she heard someone._

"_Huh...? W-who's that?" Zelda glanced to her side. "Who's calling for me?"_

"_You will know soon enough." Ghirahim chuckled to himself as he faded back and decided to watch the rest of this interesting day... until it would be time to make his appearance._

_-present-_

"I remember!" I realized. "Why did I forget that?!" I let out a weak chuckle. "It was you after all..."

"And so, I make my confession: I desired answers, battle, and the return of my powers. In a way, that makes me as devious as Hylia."

"But then again, I suppose I could be the same." I answered. "When I think about it, all I wanted was to find Link... and I wanted to see the surface. Does that mean we were both using each other?"

I heard the sound of something sifting next to me and I turned to see that Ghirahim had been lying by me the entire time.

"In a way, it can be argued that we are both tools of war in a sacred battle." He began as he gazed into the sky from where he sat. "And as we both know, Hylia could be as cruel as he was kind for all he put you through.

However, he was correct in choosing you as his hero. Not for his intentions, but for the ideal qualities inside you: determination, wisdom, strength, courage, kindness... In the end, I am thankful that he chose you. I didn't realize how you would be connected to Hylia, but I saw that you were more than just a character in a story, if that is an appropriate parallel."

He then turned to me with true sincerity in his eyes. "If anything, you actually made me feel _wanted_ again and- well, now I'm just getting sentimental, and I'm not one for such a thing." He tossed his head. "You are a far better person than Hylia or... even my former master." He trailed off at the memory.

"About that..." I began. "I think I know who you're old master is... he's Demise, isn't he?"

The remaining serenity radiating from Ghirahim faded away in a flash and he began to look somewhat troubled.

"I started realizing it... the way you acted when we first fought the Imprisoned, your story and the fact that he was Hylia's opponent... and that you were once an enemy of Hylia. Then... Link explained everything." I put the worst part of the memories in the back of my head. "And considering your personality and what not... it made sense."

"...You are correct."

"...Oh," I replied. "Then that means... we are fighting to keep your old master from returning to power."

I felt myself growing nervous. "Is... was Demise as dangerous as you make him to be? I'm actually afraid of what could happen if he does regain power."

Ghirahim drew his knees to his chest. "He is all that everyone has made him out to be. While it is true that you are growing in strength, it is up to fate to decide if you could ever defeat him in a real battle. I wish, deep down, that you won't have to face him as he used to be, for he would not hesitate to apply the worst of wounds before death if he wished it."

I shuddered. "If he gets Link... no. I'm not going to let him get Link." I assured myself. "I _will_ find the Triforce before that happens and end this conflict."

Ghirahim grinned in pleasure. "And there it returns... the unbreakable spirit of the one fit to wield the sword."

"...Thank you." I gave him a smile in return as I felt my hope restored. "I promise I won't let you down. Let's get that that Triforce together!"

I got up and brushed the bottom of my dress up as Ghirahim followed suit.

"One more thing: there is an important matter to attend."

I waited as he approached me and his eyes drifted down to my chest "Is this of any importance to you?" He asked as he pointed at the blue diamond broach on my dress.

"This?" I automatically touched it. "Not really. This dress was for the ceremony, and the gem isn't too special to me but-"

He placed a finger on it. "Then it's time for a bit of a change."

I glanced down and watched in surprise as the gem changed from a calm sky blue to a fiery red.

"What the-" I glanced up at him, and he seemed quite pleased with his handiwork. "Why did you-"

"You said you missed the red stone on the sword, correct?" Ghirahim answered. "So, now I have made it so that you can have a part of me with you. The fact that it was a blue colored diamond has been giving me bad memories, thanks to an old friend of ours who shares the same affinity... and besides, you are a legend in the making. You will inspire countless generations across time and your name will be in the pages of legend. Whatever happens, I want something of me to survive across time too, no matter which shape or form."

I touched the now red gem, which was still warm to the touch. "You really think I could become a legend?" I wondered. "I don't feel like one."

Ghirahim threw his arms out in a flourish, which sent his cape flying in the process. "You will become the greatest of them all! You were destined, the day you were born to become more than just a person of history! And, if you don't mind, it is with pride that I am helping to shape you into that legend!"

"...The legend... of Zelda?" I thought out loud, before I smiled with some new found excitement. "That actually has a nice ring to it."

"And don't you forget this," He walked up to me and suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What, no sudden ambush from behind?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm trying to make a heartfelt speech dear girl." Ghirahim pouted. "Now listen!"

"If there is one thing I have learned when I have been traveling with you, it is that each person we encounter may seem ordinary, but they always prove themselves to be more than that, in some fashion. Now, I suppose in your eyes, that may or may not be the case, but it seems that every person has some incredible influence on the rest of the lot, and no matter who you are, know that you are not just some pawn or just a random face picked by fate. You are you- you are Zelda. You are your own glorious legend in the making!"

I was speechless. That... that was something I had _never _expected him to say, but it was pretty amazing. Even Ghirahim realized the extent of his speech and grimaced.

"Ugh, you and the others _really_ rubbed off on me. I can practically hear Hylia laughing somewhere from beyond." He sighed. "Oh well. It can't be helped, but just saying those words didn't feel like it was in my nature."

"Now then... let us be off to continue writing the rest of the pages in your legend!"

-later-

When I returned to the academy I immediately walked to my father's study.

"Hello again Zelda." My father cheerfully greeted me as I opened the door. "How have things been on the surface world?"

I meant to bring up the subject of the Triforce, but I just didn't want to get into it, after all I had done that day. My automatic response was to just go and hug him, and his presence was welcoming for my spirit.

"...I'm just glad to see you." I answered.

"...Is something wrong, dear?"

I buried my head farther into him. "It's been a long day."

-the next day-

"Father," I began. "Do you know anything about the Triforce?"

"...The Triforce?" Father seemed surprised. "Where did you hear that word?"

"I need to the relic... in order for my quest to be over." I began. "Supposedly, it's hidden away in Skyloft."

"It is true that their is mention of the Triforce within the pages of the tomes." Father admitted. But unfortunately, the actual location of the Triforce isn't illuminated in any of those tomes. It's whereabouts are lost to history... I'm afraid I can't be of any use to you."

"Well... isn't there someone else?" I asked. "There has to be someone else?"

"...There is someone who might help." Father thought. "Levias, the great spirit of the sky is known to have a knowledge that is known to be encyclopedic."

I recalled the stories of Levias. "Is there anyway I can find him?" I asked. "If I tell him everything, I'm sure he can help."

"...About that," Father looked a little unsure. "Do you recall the tremendous thunderhead that appeared in our skies? I have recently head rumors that he is trapped in that cloud."

"I don't think he could be trapped." I remembered the inside of the thunderhead. "All there is are islands and a sanctuary."

"I had asked Instructor Owlan to look into the matter." Father explained. "I meant to ask about his findings, but after all that has happened, it had slipped my mind."

"I will look for him then." I nodded as I headed towards the door.

"I haven't seen that much of Levias," I heard Ghirahim speak. "But it is true that he has a vast knowledge that is comparable to none."

-...This is the one part in the game the authoress hates the most-

...Why me? Just... why me?

According to Owlan, Levias was supposedly possessed by something dark and sinister.

So naturally, Owlan had to teach me how to do a spiral charge in order to be prepared for Levias. Just teach my loftwing a new trick: easy, right?

...Wrong.

For some reason, it was not easy to maneuver the loftwing and attack those 10 targets within the given time limit. It took me... six tries before I found myself about ready to snap and my nerves were making me shake nonstop, which did not help my coordination in any way.

I'd take another silent realm over this any day.

"Can't I just go ahead and get to Levias?!" I growled at Owlan. "I can't hit the targets within that amount of time!"

"I'm sorry, but I prohibit you from using that technique until you can prove me you can do so within the allotted time." He calmly denied.

I found myself entering a daydream... where I ripped his head off his spine with my bare hands and stuck it on a post for all to see in it's beautiful glory.

The idea made me smirk. "Heh, heh." I chuckled, which must have seemed creepy... good. He should be freaked out by this, after all he is making me do.

"My, my!" Ghirahim sounded excited in my head and seemed _quite_ taken with my daydream. "Aren't we in the mood for some violence today? I must confess that I was feeling the same, but I never imagined the _extent_ you wanted to invoke on this frustrating man."

"...Excuse me for a moment." I left and went off to the Brazer.

"Lets just skip this and get on with the next part." I told Ghirahim. "I know it's getting close to the time when the owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin sends an offering of pumpkin soup to Levias."

"... is this your idea of 'cheating'?" He asked.

"Well, we _are _low on time, and I doubt Hylia didn't intend this training as part of the test. Let's just bail and get on with it."

"...I think your thinking, Mistress."

-As the FF7 abridged series claims: petty revenge is the best kind of revenge!-

With the cooperation of the owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin, I had a large batch of pumpkin ready on hand.

"Well... that just leads one more thing." I said out loud as I looked at the pumpkin. "We need Scrapper's help."

I heard an irritated noise from Ghrahim as he came out, much to the shock of the owner and nearby patrons. He ignored everyone and proceeded to summon the all too happy Scrapper who came in little to no time flat.

"...Is that thing broken?" The owner asked us as the robot flew off with the pumpkin, after he listened to the... _unique _exchange. "Rude little guy, isn't he? Anyway, the place I offer soup to Levias is inside the thunderhead cloud, on an island with an everlasting rainbow."

-thunderhead-

"You picked an odd place for a soup delivery. Feels dangerous. Something could jump out at us at any moment, hungry for soup... or robot." Scrapper looked about the stormy surroundings.

He set the soup down on the ground and flew away. "I'm out of here! See you around, zzzrt!"

Before I knew it I heard a loud cry and watched as a massive, majestic looking beast fly out of the sky. It looked crossed between some sort of fish and a turtle, but what was unsettling was the strange tendrils coming out of it's body and the glowing red eyes.

"What kind of creature is possessing him?" I wondered as I realized what I needed to do and headed towards the ledge, so I could ride my loftwing towards Levias.

As I approached Levias, I got a closer look at the tendrils. To my disgust, they looked like eyes attached to long tubes that were coming out of the craters in his body.

"What _is _that?!" I grimaced. "I'd hate to be Levias if I had those coming out of me!"

"It appears to be a Bilocyte." Was my response which echoed in my head over the storm. "It's a parasite feared by all. To make it come out, you would have to put your training to use."

"Got it!" I urged my loftwing on. "Let's see if my 'cheating' works!"

- later-

After I killed the Bilocyte, Levias sank to the depths of the clouds, but then he rose back into the thunderhead, while the once stormy area became bright with a warm light.

As soon as he had his fill of the pumpkin soup, I chose to fly towards him and landed on the platform like part of his head.

"Did you bring that delicious pumpkin soup?" Levias's voice was booming and mighty. I couldn't tell if he was in my head or if the voice I heard was outside my head.

"It was!" I called out to him as loud as I could so he could hear me. "Forgive me for standing on your head, but I want my loftwing to have a moment's rest for awhile. I hope you don't mind."

Levias let out a laugh and I almost lost my footing. "You are an interesting child! Though I must apologize for my peculiar behavior: a most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me. I was not myself. But thanks to the delicious aroma of that soup, my senses have been restored!"

"I am the great spirit they call Levias. Before he passed from the world so long ago, the god Hylia appointed me as warden of the skies. And what do they call you, girl?"

"I am Zelda!" I answered. "Daughter of Gaepora, who is headmaster and founder of the knight academy at Skyloft!"

"Ah... A rather pleasing name." Levias complimented. "Your parents clearly have excellent taste in names!... Hmmm... you carry an interesting sword... and you carry a power in your frame... Ah, I see it now. Zelda, you are Hylia's chosen hero! I assume you've come to hear what I know of the Triforce."

"I was hoping so!" I confirmed.

"I do, young one."

And so, he explained: it was indeed somewhere in Skyloft, but he didn't know it's exact location. However, there was a clue in a song- the song of the hero- that Hylia left. It was spilt into four parts and was entrusted to Levias and the three dragons on the surface in the regions I have visited. I had to convince the dragons for those parts and return to Levias, to learn the remainder of the song.

"Thank you Levias!" I concluded. "I will come back as soon as I can!" I rushed off his head and called my loftwing.

Levias chuckled as I caught a ride on my loftwing and soared towards the exit.

"I wish you the best of fortunes, young Zelda!" He called to me. "My the goddesses smile in your favors!"

As soon as I left the thunderhead, I consulted Ghirahim.

"Ok, three parts, three regions." I reviewed. "We already know where to find Faron... suppose we find her first?"

"As much as I loathe the idea, it seems like a good start." He reluctantly approved.

-somewhere else-

"...You aren't going to go and kill Owlan yourself?"

Said the three goddesses to their guest, who was lying by the mysterious silver book in a tired, depressed heap.

"...I'm not feeling it today." She grumbled. "...My brain is too messed up to care about it anymore."

"...Oh well, whose up for a Once upon a Time marathon?!" Farore cheered.

"...Sure." The guest replied.

* * *

><p>Note.<p>

That's it: the one part of Skyward Sword I hate with all of my being was the Spiral Charge training! The timing with the harp was aggravating, the silent realms were cake walks, the Imprisoned was nerve shaking, and they all had NOTHING on that piece of crap mini game disguised as a plot point! What the hell Nintendo?! I got to the point that I wanted to rip the instructors head off his spine and stick it on a spike! Thank the internet for the help that is youtube when I needed it most.

And that's why I hate... he makes all other annoying characters in the Zelda series look decent and I would willingly sick Ghirahim on him if I had to go through that training if I were Link in the game.

...Even Skyloft's silent realm only took me a couple tries instead of... ugh. :(

Other than that...I'm kind of enjoying Ghirahim's flirtations with male Hylia?

I promised that I would look at Zelda and Ghirahim's relationship... but you know what? Most of it has been pretty much covered, so it's almost not worth mentioning.

However, it has been fun so far, pitting these two together in a way that could almost never be. Here is a Zelda that isn't burdened by sacred duties and is able to retain her personality from the prologue, while we have an unusual agent of Hylia in the form of the one who is regarded by some to be one of Zelda's greatest villains. It felt awkward writing this at first- you can tell, by how much it leans on parody like levels in the first chapters- but it became easier once I started having fun... although it changes my grasp of reality on the series at times.

One of the issues that I do have difficulty with the two is fighting the urge to make Ghirahim's attachment to Zelda as more than friend and 'servant'... crack pairings are fun, but in this case, I try to obey the rule of keeping those two in their unique friend zones... though I may do a separate one shot as a sort of "what if?"

To Ghirahim, Zelda is as much of his world as Demise was/is in the game: if we make parallels, he is her protector, companion, aid, brother, friend and, in a sense, Zelda's lover in a way that a weapon is to it's wielder.

...Now I'm just contradicting what I said earlier. But let's put it this way: after knowing the master sword's true nature, it is arguable that Fi is Link's true companion throughout all of time and it's splintered paths.

In this case, Ghirahim's devotion to Zelda is similar to the one he had of Demise, but it has lead to a partnership that has made him more considerate and selfless ('Well duh!' I hear you all say). While it's easy to see why he's better as a villain, the idea of him as an assistant has had merit, as the internet showed us.

...I really wanted to make an analysis of my own fan fic, didn't I?

Lastly, one more thing that possibly caught your attention.

That thing with Zelda's broach changing from blue to red? That wasn't just for fun: look at each incarnation of Zelda- every single one, including the 'toon incarnations, because in a way, they count too. If it's easier, look at Hyrule Historia if you can... and look _very_ carefully at each one and tell me... what is the one thing that remains constant in each design, no matter the shape or placement?


	12. Speed up the music

Apparently, when I was being random, I found out that the arabic word 'Ghira' has various meanings, including self respect, a fury of great anger, when one's honor and prestige is challenged or injured or... get this: jealousy. Especially in regards to women.

...Wow... just... wow. The last part seems ironic too...

And then I just realized I induced karmatic justice for Wind Waker Link in here... you'll see.

This is covers almost all of the song quest... because honestly, there's so much I can skip around with in some cases. I really breezed through round three with the Imprisoned on this one, but considering how much the boss annoys a lot of people...

So, long story short... this might be a long chapter.

Chapter 12: Speed up the music

* * *

><p>Before I left for Faron Woods, I thought about Groose and the old woman and quickly organized a basket of food from Skyloft for them before I headed out.<p>

"Those two will be fine!" The voice complained in my head. "Imagine how long the old woman has lasted on the surface without-!"

"I know, I just thought that it would be nice to give them something for all they have done for us while we stopped by." I smiled as I looked at the goods in the basket. As a nice gesture, I recalled the muffins that Groose liked, and gathered a coupled for him before I left for the woods.

...But of course, as if fate was being cruel, trouble found me when I returned to the sealed grounds as Groose came rushing towards me.

"Bad news Zelda!" He panted. "It looks like the Imprisoned is about to break free again!"

As if on cue, the ground began shaking.

"Seriously?!" I demanded as I looked over the ledge to the seal. In truth, I was horrified because it was only yesterday that I had sealed the Imprisoned once more.

As Groose got ready in position, I quickly dropped the basket by the door to the temple and hurried down towards the seal. All the while, an ominous chat played in my mind on repeat.

_All this time... it was after Link. That's what I've been trying to protect, each time it escapes._

But this time, I had all the help I could ask for. For though the Imprisoned could now grow wings, Groose had his Groosenator ready to knock it down for me.

Until an attack blocked Groose from his bomb supply. Which left the live ammo... which was me.

The whole thing was stressful, but not much happened during that fight, other than what I just recounted to you.

And for the third time, the Imprisoned was sealed.

"That thing is persistent!" I huffed as I handed the basket of food to the old woman, after I made my way back to the top of the sealed grounds. "At this rate, I'm going to have to come back every day!"

"Oh, and I brought food for you all." I gestured to the basket before collapsing to the ground. "The best of Skyloft from the sky to the surface. And I also got you those muffins you like." I informed Groose as I rubbed my hands.

-one picnic later-

Unfortunately, it turned out that Faron Woods was entirely flooded, and the old woman had to close the only way into the woods to prevent the water from entering the sealed grounds.

Groose had a solution... of a sort.

"So, you want to go to Faron Woods? No sweat, just hop into the Groosenator and I'll fling you over!"

Even though he and the old woman were friends, she wasn't fond of the idea either.

...I was going to hate this. I reminded myself that it could have been much worse as I sat down in the catapult a couple minutes later.

"With my machine, the woods are just a fling away!" Groose boasted as he moved the Groosenator at an angle that faced the woods.

_This is going to be stupid isn't it?_ I felt my heart race and my blood rush in dreaded anticipation. _And I just had lunch too... ugh._

"Only if something goes horribly wrong." A voice singed in my head.

_You are not helping Ghira-_

I found myself soaring and summersaulting through the air towards Faron Woods.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

-CATAPULT FTW!-

Before I landed I had just enough time to see that Faron Woods was almost entirely flooded with water. Only the large tree was able to avoid being completely submerged under water.

...Well, at least I didn't have to worry about a safe landing anymore, but I made a vow to never travel by catapult ever again, if I could avoid it.

I crashed into the water, and judging by the muffled sounds when I was entirely submerged, I had made quite the splash. I immediately swam my way up back to the surface and was able to examine my surroundings when I could breath.

I noticed that the kwiki's had- thankfully- found large plants and logs to rest and float on. Below me, there were monsters from the lake, and about twice as much than before.

"...You know," I wondered as I treaded my way towards the kwikis. "It's actually not so bad. The woods still look beautiful."

"I, for one, am not too happy with this." The voice in my head complained. "If I am correct, then a certain someone has made things... _unbearable_."

Eventually, after asking around and exploration, I had found out that Faron was waiting inside the large tree. After some swimming, I had found myself face to face with Faron herself, who shot out of the waters to see who was in her current domain.

"WHO DARES TO DIP EVEN A TOE IN MY WATERS WITHOUT MY LEAVE?!" She demanded as she lowered her head in my direction.

She then took a closer look at me. "Oh, I remember you. You're the young human who helped me recover from my injuries some time ago."

She drew a hand towards me and the tip of her claw touched my chin and she drew it up. Even though she meant well, her claw was sharp and I couldn't help but freeze at the contact, for I knew that she could easily cut my head off if she wanted to. I could hear a certain someone in my mind also grow tense at this act.

"Ah... Zelda, was it?" She thought. "Let's have a look at you..." She get go of my chin (much to my relief) and gave me a look over. "Yes, you seem a good deal stronger than the last time we met." She nodded in approval.

"And look at that sword..." She eyed the weapon in great admiration. "You're the real thing, girl. It's clear you have the spirit of a hero of the god."

"Ah, she finally gives you some proper recognition... the foul creature." The voice in my head spoke.

"I have come for a part of the Song of the Hero that is in your possession." I began. "At least, that's what Levias has told me."

"...That's all well and good, but I can't go around giving away something that precious to every hero who flounders into my waters." Faron denied with a haughty toss of her head. "No, I think a final test is in order to ensure you are in fact the one meant to hear this melody of mine."

...I can't repeat Ghirahim's response. Trust me, it involved a lot of violent death threats.

Faron told me that she had flooded the entire area, to deal with the monster infestation. She decided that, due to the situation, this would be a good place to test me.

And this test? It was to go underwater and collect what she called tadtones, which composed the notes to her part of the song.

...Again, I can't repeat my companion's reaction, but I can assure you that there was complaints about the lack of time we had left. I was amazed that I didn't develop a headache from all the noise in my head.

"Can you at least sense where they are?" I asked when he was finally done venting out his frustration in my head. "We can make this go a lot quicker if you can help me out."

"...That, I can do."

-Do I really need to cover this part guys? Let's skip ahead-

It was a tricky task, trying to collect the tadtones, and I struggled for air more than once, but I finally did it.

Faron was pleased with my performance when I had completed my task,.

"You are indeed worthy of being called a hero. This much is clear." She acknowledged. "I'm good for my word, so I will teach you my part of the song you seek."

I closed my eyes as the dragon's deep voice- grand as that of the might of water- echoed around me in a song that sounded majestic... and the song was placed into my memory, as if it had always been there to begin with. It left me with a desire to hear the rest of the song, when I could complete it at last.

"Thank you, Lady Faron." I curtseyed before the dragon. "I appreciate your help."

"Originally, I had planned to keep these woods underwater so that those awful monsters could never return." Faron ignored me. "But your task is far from over, and you're not exactly at home in the water. I suppose I'll return the woods to their natural state." By the sound of things, she was rather reluctant to do so.

"You are the most ungrateful being I have ever had the audacity to encounter!"

...Unfortunately, a certain someone finally had enough of staying hidden.

I felt the blood drain from my body as Ghirahim made his entrance. I felt the desire to leave the woods as fast as possible when Faron's lips drew into a wicked snarl.

"..._You._" She hissed at my companion.

"Oh, I had my fun hiding from you and mocking you behind your back, so as to save face as well as time, but since this could most likely be the last time I have this chance," Ghirahim growled back. "I'm getting this off my chest: I once respected you as a worthy opponent. Truly, I did- but now you fill me with a hatred so consuming, that it's taking every moral fiber of my being not to strangle your thick watery neck! Even I find your haughtiness aggravating, and that speaks volumes-"

"Can we please leave?" I pathetically begged. "This isn't helping us out!"

"So _you're_ the scrawny creature that Hylia chose to guide the hero." Faron sniffed. "Quite a rude being aren't you? I still see that you're manners haven't improved."

"Neither has your age."

"And I suppose you're current form fuels your narcissism, boy? Hylia made you into a walking corpse dressed as a jester."

"PLEASE STOP THIS!" I begged.

"Perhaps we can settle our differences like old times?" Ghirahim drew his sword out. "I have no qualms against my likely means of action." He chuckled. "In fact, I much look forward to-"

"No."

I sighed in relief as Faron denied Ghirahim his glory. "The events have tired me out, and I need to clear the forest. Besides, I have no desire to dabble in meaningless combat, when time runs short for this world."

Ghirahim huffed in annoyance as he made his sword disappear.

"But know this, sword spirit," Faron continued. "A far greater adversary is waiting for you. Should that time come, that's when you must put all your power into aiding the girl." Faron glanced to me.

"And as for you, young hero: while I don't have much to say, I hope that you take up your courage. You shall need every ounce of it, in the event that somehow you fail-"

"I won't fail." I had long recovered my wits and made my vow. "I will make it in time, you'll see."

Faron sniffed. "Well then, I suppose I have nothing else to say... be off with you, and destroy the Demon King, on my behalf!"

-Eldin-

When I first entered Eldin, I didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. At least, until I heard a rumbling sound and saw that the ground began to shake.

I looked up to see a large ball of flames erupting from the top of the volcano.

I began to panic and ferociously kicked my legs in an attempt to hurry my descent. A strong, hot gust of wind suddenly blew into my side, and knocked me away from my landing.

"I can't stop!" I cried out. "How can I-

Suddenly, my world went black.

-?-

When I came to, I gingerly picked myself up from off the ground, while ignoring the pain in my right side and arm.

I glanced up to see that I was trapped in some sort of hut, that was gated off by spike tipped bars and a bokoblin on stand by.

I got myself in to a sitting position and messaged my arm. "Great- we just had to be captured by bokoblins." I complained. "At least it wasn't my fault though, right Ghirahim?"

There was no response.

"Ghirahim?" I repeated again. Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't feel the belt of my sword, or my scabbard.

I reached for my sword but my hand confirmed the worst when I touched nothing but the air.

"...Oh no." I ran a hand over my head. "Stay calm Zelda." I tried reassuring myself. "They probably took the sword without knowing about him... He can take care of himself-"

And then I realized something else- something just as bad. I only had to pat myself down to confirm that I had lost almost all of my weapons.

"NO!" I yelled and clenched my fists. "What do I do now?!"

-?-

When Ghirahim came to, he realized that he had somehow been sent to the summit of the volcano.

"What kind of volcano-" He wondered out loud as he turned to look for his mistress, but to his shock, she was no where present. Only the Master Sword was all that he could find, which somehow landed perfectly into the ground at blade point.

"Mistress?!" He felt his heart racing.

He had reason to panic, since there was no way of knowing what happened to Zelda. He knew that she was capable of taking care of herself to an extent, but this situation was just as bad as what happened the last time they were here at Eldin, if not worse.

"Calm down," He tried to reassure himself as shaking hands ran through his hair. "It's just a bad case of timing. I can try to seek her out- yes, her presence is faint, but she is here somewhere."

He wanted to go find her but... he glanced to the Master Sword.

He couldn't abandon it for too long, since it was practically his real form, but if he wanted to take it with him, that meant he would need to reabsorb it into his current form. Pulling it back out of his body would be just as painful as having the sword broken to pieces.

He walked towards the sword and was about to prepare himself for the inevitable, he heard the familiar sound of bokoblin grunting from behind and hesitated.

("What is that?")

("It looks like the hairless one with long yellow fur on their head.")

("Like the one the others captured? This one is white all over!")

This caught Ghirahim's attention, and he turned to greet the bokoblins.

"Well, isn't this convenient?" He gave the three a wave that looked friendly, but the stiffness of the rest of his posture hinted at something else. "You have given me some peace of mind. Do tell me where you've taken your captive and I might spare you if I feel generous."

("What is with it's garbs? It's practically naked!")

"Last chance." Ghirahim remembered just how stupid these things were and forced himself to be patient. "Where is-"

He heard a shriek of agony from behind. He turned around just time time to see two more bokoblins by the Master Sword, and one of them had just attempted to touch the blade, but was rejected and left with a hand that was letting off smoke.

A sword materialized in Ghirahim's hand in just under a second and whatever 'generosity' he had left disappeared in that exact same time.

"It serves you fools right to try to touch that sword... but a burnt hand is the least of your concerns when I am present."

-?-

If I failed in my mission because of being captured and thrown in a cell without my weapons... sweet Hylia, I hoped not.

Before I knew it, a patch of ground bursted, and out popped Plats, the mogma.

"Ta-DAH!" He cheered. "I'm here to save the day!"

"Plats!" I gasped and crawled my way towards him. "Am I glad to see you!"

"I saw them draggin' you off unconscious, so I tailed 'em!" He explained and seemed mighty proud of himself

I told him why I was here, and he confirmed that there was definitely a dragon in the mountains.

When Plats mentioned how they took away my stuff, I asked if he had seen my sword.

"...Not really." He answered. "Why?"

"...I have a bad feeling about what will happen if I can't find my sword on time." I paled.

To my luck, Plats swiped the Mogma Mitts back for me.

"Thank you so much!" I gave him a smile. "I need to hurry before something bad happens!"

"Aw shucks!" Plats blushed and scratched his head. "I'm glad I was of aid to you."

Suddenly I was reminded of something from back at the fire sanctuary.

"_You have a terrible habit of attracting men of varying races."_ _Ghirahim made a 'tsk' noise at me. "Now I understand the need for you to be sweet on them, but must you do it to the point that they fawn over you? You already developed the urge to smother kwikis with affection._

...No, that can't be true! I appreciate what help I can get... and I just find kwikis super cute.

Let me make this fast: it was not fun looking for my items all across the mountain while avoiding the detection of the bokoblins.

All the while, I was making bets with myself: would Ghirahim be worried beyond words, or was he somewhere... having 'fun' with the bokoblins?

Once I reached the summit, I saw, to my amazement, that the Master Sword was sticking into the ground between two torches on a ledge.

"Ghirahim!" I cried out as I hurried towards the blade. "Are you ok?!"

Said spirit shot out of the sword before I could reach it, but it didn't stop me from crashing into him as I drew him in a hug.

"Thank the Gods your ok!" I let out a breathless laugh. "I knew you could take care of yourself, but I couldn't help but worry!"

"It pleases me to see that you are safe, my mistress." His relief was genuine as he quickly returned the hug. "I was worried out of my mind for you, and I allowed none of these foul beasts to lay so much as a finger on this sword." He sounded quite proud of himself, like a child eager to please someone.

I realized I lost the bet with myself- both possibilities were correct.

"That aside." I let go of him and proceeded to pull the Master Sword out of the ground. "I wonder what made the mountain erupt..."

"I sensed a strong presence to my right." Ghirahim answered as I tugged at the sword- which was lodged pretty deep in the ground. "Perhaps the dragon is close by..."

"I guess I need to get my things back first." I grunted as I finally pulled the sword out.

-Eldin-

I stared as the golden tan colored Dragon with a stomach made of lava and garbed in red robes floated behind me.

"Ho! A girl of flesh and blood has walked his way to the heart of my burning hall! Now that is something." The dragon mused.

"YOU!"

I was startled by this outburst of recognition as Ghirahim appeared beside me. "I saw you before! You were the one who aided me when I was in combat against Fi, while my mistress was in the silent realm!" He looked on in amazement at Eldin.

Eldin looked between me and Ghirahim, and made the connection.

"Ah, I remember you now!" He craned his neck out to get a closer look at us. "Though I was shocked to see that a former adversary against Hylia was protecting a human, I felt it was in my place to act when I saw what was happening before my eyes."

Ghirahim was stunned.

"You have come a long way from when we last met on the field of battle." Eldin complimented Ghirahim. "And I suppose you lent your strength to this child, so If I am correct, than she is Hylia's chosen hero."

"I am." I confirmed and held up my hand, where the mark of the Triforce glowed. "And I couldn't have gotten this far in my journey, without the aid of those who live on the surface or those who are close to me."

"Eldin," Ghirahim began as I dropped my hand. "Though we were indeed on opposing sides, I could have never imagined I would be grateful for your much needed assistance. For that, you have my thanks." And to my surprise, he bowed before Eldin.

"Anything, for those who are aiding Hylia's chosen." Eldin now looked at me. "Listen well, child. I will sing you my part of the Song of the Hero."

I closed my eyes as the dragon's deep voice- mighty as that of the volcano- echoed around me... and the song was placed into my memory.

"You are lucky to have those who care so deeply for you." Eldin told me. "The bonds you share with others will help you overcome the darkest of nights. Do not forsake such powers, young hero."

- Lanaryu Gorge-

Lanrayu resided in the Lanaryu Gorge, where, long ago, civilization established a quarry to mine the deposit of high quality Timeshift Stones.

But to my horror, Lanaryu was gone. All that remained was a large skeleton with eyes that glowed yellow.

"What happened?" I drew a hand to my mouth and turned from the horrible sight.

"Our only possible option now," I was advised by the voice in my head. "Is to find a Timeshift stone."

After I guided a Timeshift stone though a rather aggravating tunnel, I was able to revive a handful of robots and the dragon Lanaryu. The yellow robed, brown colored dragon with a beard made of clouds was alive, but appeared very sickly and his coughing sounded horrible.

"Oh, hello..." Despite how weak he sounded, Lanaryu had traces of pleasantness as I approached him. "I haven't had a visitor like you here in... quite a while." He wheezed. "You are a human, aren't you? I suppose you have a reason for coming here..."

"I am Zelda from the sky and Hylia's chosen hero." I kindly began. "And while I would ask for a part of the Song of the Hero, I see that your health is a more pressing concern. Is there anything I can do to help you, Sir Lanaryu?"

"...Zelda, is it?" The dragon wondered. "That name sounds too simple... How about I add a model number to your name, like my friends have got? Maybe LD-Zelda-16?"

"Uh..." I shrugged. "If you want."

"That's fine, I can tell you don't like it."

I learned from Lanaryu that the robots planted a seedling from the Tree of Life, which was said to cure any illness. However, it would not be able to grow in this area, due to the conditions.

I promised the robot tending the plant that I would take it somewhere safe, where it could grow.

"We need to take advantage of time travel at the temple." I explained to Ghirahim. "In a few seconds time for us, we will have the means to save Lanrayu." I threw a concerned look at the dragon.

"I can't stand this place." My voice wavered. "Everywhere, I'm reminded of loss and..."

_I watch as Link holds the ashes of his parents in the urn. They died, protecting Skyloft from a fire caused by stray lightning, and now they are mixed together in an urn in his hands._

_With a stoic look, Link chooses to throw out all the ashes, which twirl together in the wind._

_My mother dies from a fatal illness soon after._

_They burned my mother's body and my father stands on a ledge of a floating island, where he tosses her ashes into the sky, where she can be free._

_I want to scream. I want my mother back- I'm terrified because I don't know where her spirit has gone._

"I'm terrified." I confessed. "I'm reminded of my own mortality now- some day, I'm going to die, but what will happen to my soul? Will I be reborn, spend an eternity in some greater world, or will I just... cease to be?"

There was a silence as I quietly dealt with my own morality. I had never given it too much thought until now, when I was truly reminded of what death was supposed to look like.

And where was my mother? Was she waiting for father and I, or was she truly gone? Would she have been ok with the fact that I had killed so many beasts in order to save my world and find Link?

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just... never mind."

"Instead of thinking too much about such dilemmas," I was reminded. "We need to focus on what is happening now. We need to find out what happened, and not dwell on such depressing matters."

"...R-right." I composed myself. "I just-"

"You know, I would have come up with a better name to add to your own." Ghirahim suddenly interrupted. "...And for some reason, the name Fitzgerald sounds appropriate."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"...Don't give me that look. It sounded pleasant just a second ago... or would you rather have it be something more regal, like Queen Zelda, or Princess Zelda? I like the sound of the latter, for some odd reason."

"Let's later about this another time."

-letsdothetimewarpagain!-

I took a quick trip to the temple and headed to the past, where I planted the seedling.

"When Link wakes up, he will see that seedling as a strong tree." Impa stood by as she watched me pat the dirt around the seedling.

"I just hope he doesn't try to cut it down and make carvings out of it." I let out a laugh. "He has a talent for such things, and he made me so many carvings." I smiled at the memories.

"He was carving an instrument out of a Timeshift stone that he took from the Lanaryu desert." Impa recalled as she rested her back against the wall. "I told him that I had no idea what the effects would be if he did such a thing. Timeshift stones have a power greater than one can imagine."

"What was that instrument anyway?" I asked as I recalled the blue object in Link's hands and the beautiful notes it produced. "It was so beautiful and the notes were lovely."

"My tribe calls such an instrument an ocarina." Impa answered. "And I believed he wanted to give it to you as thanks for all you had done for him. However... I think he realized that your happiness alone would be thanks enough for him."

I stood up after I finished my work and dusted my dress off.

"Well, back to the present." I headed towards the gate but then I turned to Impa and gave her a smile.

"Thank you for helping him, when I couldn't. I hope when this is all over, we can try to be friends, if you are ok with that."

Impa's mouth dropped a little, before it became a smile and she bowed her head. " I will for his sake, Zelda"

-plant a tree, grow a tree!-

"Oh, hello there." Lanaryu looked more feverish than before and trembled as I approached him. "What brings you here this time?"

I responded by pulling the large fruit out... with some difficulty.

"Da,da,da, dahhhhh!" I cheerfully grunted out a victory tune Link was prone to doing whenever he had a new object in hand as I tried holding it up. "I got the fruit from the Tree of Life."

The dragon croaked "Quick, toss it up to me!"

I grunted as I spun the fruit by the stem and hurled it into the sky, like Groose would hurl weights up into the air back at the academy.

"Whoa-ho... Down the hatch!" Lanaryu opened wide and caught the fruit with his mouth.

There was a moment's pause... then-

"ZINGA-DINGDING!" The dragon glowed in bright light, and I was forced to block my eyes.

When I felt the light die down, I lowered my hand to see Lanaryu happily soaring through the sky, as if he wasn't sick just mere moments ago.

"You've done it girl! I can feel the fruit's effects surging through me!" Lanrayu joyously bellowed out. "It's exhilarating! I feel like a proper dragon again!"

As he lowered himself back down to my level and propped himself in a sitting position, I happily walked my way towards him.

"Just because I have eternal life doesn't mean I can't get mighty sick!" He explained. "Thanks to you, girl, this old dragon will keep on charging awhile yet!"

"It pleases me to see that you are full of health now." I told him. "Though it's true that I need the complete version of the Song of the Hero, saving your life meant a lot more to me."

"Your heart is pure, and your will is strong, young one." Lanaryu chuckled. "I owe you a big thank you, so allow me to perform a moving rendition of my part of the Song of the Hero! Though I should warn you, I've got a mean set of pipes and I know how to use them!" He boasted. "This'll clean out those ears girl, so brace yourself!"

I closed my eyes as the dragon's rumbling voice- powerful as that of thunder- echoed around me... and the third part of the song was placed into my memory.

His singing was loud, but it didn't clean my ears out.

When Lanaryu concluded, he seemed curious about me. "Young one, why is it that you wished to save my life?"

"...I was afraid." I admitted. "I saw what would happen to you if there had been no fruit... and I was reminded of how precious life is." I closed my eyes as images of my mother filled my head. "I lost my mother when I was a child, and someone very dear to me lost his parents. If... if it had been in my powers, I would give anything to have them back with us."

I glanced up to Lanaryu. "While this region fills me with sadness and dread, I have seen that I need to bring the people of the sky here, so that this world will not become barren and devoid of life. It is also the wish of the one you call the Spirited Warrior as well."

Lanaryu nodded. "It is true, young one. There is no telling what will be lost to time, but it is important to preserve what is most important to us, so that the next in line may know of it's riches. I sense great wisdom in your heart, which is why, I will bestow upon you a special gift."

A beam of light formed in his hand, which he extended out towards me. I reached out as the light came towards me, until it faded to reveal a shield: a shield of blue, with the familiar symbol of the Triforce, and a red bird.

"This is a premonition of the future that you are fighting for." Lanaryu informed me as my fingers touched the cool metal of the shield. "It has transcended time, and the future itself, to aid you in the inevitable."

I touched the red bird on the shield, which reminded me of Link's loftwing before I glanced up to Lanaryu.

"Thank you, Lanaryu." I smiled. "I will do everything to ensure that this future will occur."

"I wish your future be a favorable one, young Zelda." Lanaryu bowed. "May your road lead you to happiness."

I didn't need the shield at the moment, since I already had one, and I put it away. As I did, I heard Ghirahim speak.

"You finally managed to acquire them all mistress... and now it's time to return to Levias."

I was one more step towards acquiring the Triforce.

-?-

"Sisters," Nayru began. "As you are aware, this fan fic the human is writing is drawing to an end, correct?"

"By out estimates," Farore thought "At this rate, it could take four chapters or so."

"Except we have one problem," Nayru continued. "Not only is there bound to be more drama, but there was angst in this chapter."

"So what do we do?" Din asked.

"We are going to add another breather chapter." Nayru explained. "Sure, it will annoy those readers, but it will buy them time to participate in that vote. You know... where if you want to decide whether or not Demise will appear as a woman to Zelda because of the whole 'looks different to everyone' thing. I know there are people reading this." She suddenly turns to you.

Yes, you.

"Because despite what she says, HolyMaiden24 already gave herself a head start on the Triforce chapter." She said. "And once that chapter get's published, you lose your chance to effect the fan fic."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long chapter.<p>

Anyway, I know I kind of made Lanaryu Desert into a depressing place. I've been struggling with a specific kind of depression myself, and that influenced the chapter. Thankfully, we are done with the desert and can move onto the st... wait. What's this message...

..."We are hijacking your fanfic LOL LOL"?

...Uh-oh.


	13. Traversing through universes

"That stupid human!" Nayru snickered as she showed off a silver book to her sisters. "We got her 'laptop', and now she's going to regret the choices she's made with her fanfic."

"So," Farore wondered. "How exactly are we going to mess with this fanfic? At this point, Zelda is on her way to learn the song."

"I suggest turning everyone into cats!" Din voted. "Or better yet, let's really mess things up and make it into-

"Nah, that's not good enough." Nayru shook her head and began to think.

"...Gender swap?" Farore asked.

"Isn't this fanfic technically a gender swap?" Din asked.

Nayru snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She exclaimed. "We shall go back to a point when things were not in a matter of 'life-or-death'. We shall do the one thing that everyone hates the most- the one thing that would make anyone upset beyond all reason!"

She summoned up what looked like the end result of a wii-mote that mated with a cell phone with actual buttons and no touch screens.

Din's eyes widened. "Sister- that's not-?!"

Nayru let out an open mouthed grin and eagerly nodded, as if the answer was stupid, yet awesome at the same time.

Farore grimaced. "Oh... this is going to be bad, isn't it?"

Nayru added. "All we need this to have one excuse, in a way that will abandon any thought or concern, to commence this operation."

Chapter 13: Traversing through universes

* * *

><p>It was a good day at the Lumpy Pumpkin, for today Zelda was singing and playing her harp for all the patrons in the room. Of course, she was only paying for tabs, but she didn't mind as she was enjoying herself, and everyone else was listening in and they were having a good time too.<p>

Except for Cawlin and Strich, who were sitting in a corner. The former was scowling at Zelda from where he sat, while the other was looking at the chandelier in great interest.

"What kind of fool would place something like that up there?" Strich wondered as he eyed the heart shaped container that was perched on the chandelier like forbidden fruit. "It's a temptation _begging_ to happen."

"Ugh," Cawlin growled as Zelda started a new verse in her song. "What is it with girls liking attractive men? What about guys like us? I'm caring, and considerate, and I don't mess around in class like that Link-"

"You need to stop whining over Karane." Strich advised as he kept his gaze.

"Look at Zelda over there!" Cawlin snapped and pointed an accusing finger at the singer, who just so happened to be standing on the top of the table under the chandelier, for some reason. "She's got so many guys trailing after her, and even though they got the looks, they don't have the brains! First Groose, then Link- and then there's that guy!"

He pointed to someone in the crowd, and this time Strich paid attention to the person who was as tall as he was. The person in question was a strange being garbed in tight fitting white clothing under an odd red cloak (a rather _good _looking cloak, in his opinion) and he had white hair and skin like pale ash.

"Who is this guy?!" Cawlin demanded. "The day after Link disappears, he shows up and gives Zelda 'private lessons', while she runs off to who knows where. And this is still going on, even after Groose is out of the picture! Heck, even her pops seems uncomfortable whenever anyone tries to bring him up! I say he's either a stalker or her boyfriend."

Strich looked at the enigma in the crowd- it was true that he was listening to Zelda's music, and seemed content, but he couldn't see traces of anything that remotely hinted at romantic desire in the man. He seemed pleased with Zelda... pleased and happy with her... never mind, it wasn't that important to Strich.

"Leave it alone Cawlin." Strich warned. "And I don't think that guy is into her like-

"That's it!" Cawlin shot up. "I need to vent right here-"- he pointed to the ground- "right now-" He pointed again. "And defend the honor of my fellow rejected brethren!"

Strich let out a quiet snort as the song concluded.

Everyone cheered for the headmaster's daughter, who gracefully curtseyed in appreciation. She turned to her companion and began walking towards him, when a voice shouted over the cheering.

"YOU!"

All eyes turned towards Cawlin who stomped his way towards Zelda, while Strich casually watched from his spot.

"This won't end well," Strich commented with a quiet laugh. "Heh, heh."

"Uh, hey Cawlin!" Zelda awkwardly waved to the stout classmate.

"Why is it that girls like you can't tell a good guy from a lame one?!" Cawlin demanded as he stopped in front of the table. "Why would Karane go for Pipit instead of me?"

Zelda looked uncomfortable. "Uh... Cawlin, I don't know how I can answer that. I don't think I-

"And look at how many guys you got coming after you!" Crawlin pointed his accusing finger at Zelda once more. "Groose had been drooling over you for _years_ and he's a real dunce! Then you have Link and he's always sleeping in and day dreaming! And then-"

He pointed at the ashen faced man. "You got this guy! What's his deal?! Is he the next in line or something?"

The ashen faced man raised what should have been a visible eyebrow at the stout fellow, but then let out an amused snort as he ran a hand over his face and over the top of his head.

In turn, Zelda also raised an eyebrow at the stranger with a smirk that was crossed between bemusement and humor before turning back to Cawlin.

"Ghirahim is not my boyfriend, he my sw-" She pulled a strange face. "-wwwwah, uh he's really my personal instructor." She quickly explained.

"That's bull!" Cawlin spat! "Groose and Link are missing, and your going off doing Hylia knows what with this guy!"

"Young man." Ghirahim stepped in and gave Cawlin a rather chilling glare that made everyone who saw it back off: the longing for blood was shining in those eyes. "She has been through quite a bit, so if I were wise, I would cease your complaints and leave the premises immediately."

"Ah, can it Debbie, I wasn't speaking to you!" Cawlin snapped back at the other man.

Those who saw Ghirahim's face saw that something in him snapped. Those fortunate few knew that it was time to back away as fast as possible as the man's gaze changed from stunned to enraged.

With an inhuman snarl, Ghirahim grabbed Cawlin by the front of his shirt, and hurled him towards the room over the balcony. The impact Cawlin made from smacking against the railings made the chandelier rock and swing over the head of Zelda.

Something suddenly fell of the chandelier and landed in the crook between Zelda's stomach, and the harp she cradled against it.

Everyone realized what was about to happen next and made a run for it. All except Ghirahim, who, without warning, bolted onto the table, snatched Zelda up, and hurled her out of the way before the chandelier made impact.

But once the two hit the floor, they suddenly disappeared in a flash of sparks.

-?-

"All I'm saying is, you can't dump ice water over everything you see!" Marty the Waddle-Dee waved his hands as he talked to Pikachu, Ness, Pit, Kirby, and a koopa known to some as Jay-Jay... who was also a close friend of Marty.

"Anyway," Marty added. "You can't throw water over a charmander right? It's tail _needs_ to stay lit, right? So, you can't just challenge someone to an ice bucket challenge willy-nilly!"

"How did this conversation start again?" Ness asked Jay-Jay.

"We talked about how Falco challenged Mario, Captain Falcon, and Samus to the ice bucket challenge, since Fox refused to do it." Jay-Jay explained.

"Oh." Ness realized. He turned back to Marty- who was still talking about the hazards of the ice bucket challenge- as a flash of sparks erupted behind him, and out came two mysterious figures.

"Ugh," Zelda pushed herself off Ghirahim and sat back up. "What just happened?" She pulled out an object that looked like a white rectangle, with a bunch of buttons. "What is this? Hey!" She glared at Ghirahim. "You know that the owner is going to make us pay for the damages!"

"That stout idiot with the annoying voice was asking for it." Ghirahim groaned as he sat up. "If you ask me, he needed something more than simple rejection to-"

"OH SWEET PALUTENA!"

Zelda and Ghirahim turned towards the group of smashers, with Pit being the one who was pointing at Ghirahim and looking as if he had seen a horrifying movie.

"N-no, s-s-stay away from us!" The angel stammered as he slowly backed away. "I don't want- y-you kept your tongue away from me, you creature of darkness!"

Ghirahim and Zelda only stared in confusion. "What are you blathering about?" Ghirahim sighed in annoyance at the angel. "I've never seen you in all of-

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Pit screamed in terror and ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Sorry about him!" Kirby apologized, "He just... he hasn't recovered from the incident at the tournament a few days ago."

"Oh yeah," Marty laughed. "Boy, was he in for a surprise when you-"

"Where are we?" Zelda asked. "One moment, we were at the Lumpy Pumpkin, the next we're here... and I have this for some reason." She held up the odd object.

"Oh sweet!" Marty ran towards Zelda to examine the remote. "You got a trans-dimensional world hopping gadget doo-hicky thing?! NICE!"

Everyone in the room was confused.

"They say that these babies are used to guard the balance of our worlds, to keep out any paradoxes, bugs, time issues, etc." Marty explained. "You just accidentally landed in our world, that's all."

Zelda and Ghirahim looked at the remote in confusion. "...That... makes sense, I suppose?" Zelda wondered.

"Think of it as fan fiction dot net!" Marty added. "You just input your world, era, title of your game, and presto!"

Everyone except the newcomers understood this somehow.

"So, for example." Marty quickly swiped the gadget and pressed a few buttons. "You can go to this version of this world-here!" He handed the remote back to Zelda. "Oh, and by my estimate, you need to type in 'Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword' to get home- nnless your from one of those weird fanfics."

"Uh, why not just send them home now Marty?" Jay-Jay asked.

"BECAUSE I'M WORTH IT!" Marty cheered and pressed a button on the gadget-remote. He quickly leapt out of the way before the two disappeared in a flash of sparks, and left the others watching on in awe.

"...Say," Ness finally spoke moments later. "I thought the assist trophy characters had the day off today. I don't know what he does during his free time, but that seemed a little strange."

"Pika," Pikachu confirmed.

"And that girl," Kirby added. "She looked an awful lot like Zelda, didn't she?"

"Yes." Jay-Jay added but what he thought was_... Bowser doesn't pay me enough. _

"...Nah, it's not worth finding out." Ness shrugged. "Besides, I have a bad feeling about getting involved."

"Aw, where is your sense of fun?!" Marty mopped.

-?-

Instead of home, the two landed in what looked like the set up of a barricade in what seemed to be a town square.

When we say barricade, we mean, toss a bunch of chairs, wood, tables, and what else could be found in a large pile, while all round you while people were shouting, "Vive la France!" Or something like that.

"Where did that leafless kwiki send us?!" Ghirahim yelled over the noise. "This place looks like it's going to be a battlefield at any second!"

"Mon Dieu! Marius, is that you?!"

The two turned to see a girl dressed in men's clothing, with a cap and overcoat that was far too large for her frail looking frame and she was rushing towards the two. She looked at Zelda and gasped. "Cosette?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Zelda was confused. "Uh...who?"

Ghirahim noted how the girl seemed annoyed at the notion that Zelda would be this 'Cosette.' "She's not this 'Cosette' person." Ghirahim explained.

The girl was now surprised at Ghirahim. "Ah...oh," She seemed disappointed. "You sound an awful lot like Marius, for some reason."

"...Interesting." Ghirahim boredly replied as he glanced down to Zelda as she began fiddling with the remote.

"Skyward Sword?" She wondered out loud as she input the words, but her finger accidentally pressed the wrong button.

The two disappeared and left a very confused french girl behind.

-?-

"Made a mistake." Zelda glanced around: the scenery seemed normal, but something seemed off. "Where on-

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" A male voice echoed off in the distance.

Zelda suddenly went pale, panicked, and quickly pressed buttons

-?-

"What was that for?" Ghirahim wondered as he looked at Zelda. The poor girl looked stressed out.

"I- I don't know!" She stammered. "It's just... _something _inside me wanted to run as fast as I can when I heard those words. Come to think of it-" She glared at Ghirahim "None of this would have happened if you hadn't tossed Cawlin against the wall."

"He called me 'Debbie'!" Ghirahim angrily protested. "Why?! Is that his poor attempt at a nickname, or an insult?!"

"I don't know! He's probably still bitter about Karane!"

"You're too sweet on those who don't deserve your pity!"

"And you're too harsh on those who don't need your outbursts!"

"Are you saying that I'm too emotional?!"

"Maybe I am! Are you going to push me off a bridge for that?!"

And so, after half an hour of pointless arguing, they finally were able to calm down.

Ghirahim turned his head. "...Mistress I think we should go."

Zelda followed his gaze, to see two boys- both looked like Link, except one was garbed in purple, and the other in black and they were getting... _intimate_.

A soothing female voice suddenly spoke out and narrated what was happening:

_The feeling of his tongue in his mouth was sweeter than the tartest of berries he had ever tasted in all of his years. He could feel it-_

"Maybe we should leave them alone."

With the press of the button, they left the intimate scene behind them.

-?-

"...Ghirahim... are we-?"

"...I'm afraid so."

The two had turned into cats, with Zelda looking more like a yellowish orange colored short haired kitten with green and pink ribbons tied around her neck, while her companion was a white, short haired cat with a red collar and his left ear looked as if something had bit part of it off.

And both could still speak somehow.

"This is getting ridiculous. Hang on a second-" Zelda was about to paw at the remote when she felt something bite the back of her... back. It didn't hurt, put she was still puzzled as she found herself lifted off the ground.

The Ghirahim kitty had a happy time carrying the Zelda kitty by the scruff of her neck for a minute. All while humming (purring?) his 'theme song' as he called it.

Admit it: it's adorable.

-?-

"_Nooooo ooooone- fights like our Groose, knock out lights like our Groose!_

"_When it comes to tests, no one cheats like our Groose!"_

"_For no one's as burly and brawny!"_

"_As you see, I've got biceps to spare!"_

"_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny!"_

"_So you punks try to face me if you daaaaaare!"_

Zelda and Ghirahim looked on at the scene between Groose, Cawlin, Strich, and other bar flies and patrons that were singing in a tavern and praising the red head with the majestic pompadour.

It was clearly not the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"He has a surprisingly good baritone," Was all Zelda could say.

"I'd like to leave this place as soon as possible." Ghirahim winced. "I find this all rather too... masculine for my tastes."

-?-

"Hey, we're back!" Zelda perked up as she and Ghirahim found themselves in a familiar room. "I think this is the Fire Sanctuary!"

"ZELDA?!"

The two found themselves face to face with Link, who was garbed in a normal knight academy tunic, holding a sword similar to the white sword and a shield that Zelda used to own... and he was facing Ghirahim... and both of them seemed shocked to see the other two.

"Why is there two of you?!" Link turned to the Ghirahim in front of him while pointing a sword at the other one by Zelda. "And how did you capture Zelda?!"

"To be honest sky child... I have no idea." Link's Ghirahim looked at Zelda in interest, but then he scowled. "It's not the Spirit Maiden though. Her face is the same, but the essence is different."

"But on the _other_ hand," He seemed giddy when he glanced to the other Ghirahim. "It's not every day that you see yourself without a reflective surface!"

"Likewise!" The Ghirahim next to Zelda waved to his clone with a dramatic flourish. "I do admit that I look rather impressive from this angle!"

This did not surprise Link or Zelda.

"That aside," Zelda rolled her eyes. "I think we are in a world where Link took up my role... which means I'm..." She realized the answer and groaned. "_Fantastic_,"

"One question to my deviously charming look alike." Zelda's Ghirahim asked the one facing Link as he eyed the sword in the latter's hand. "Are you an ally, or an opponent to this young man?"

"He is a thorn in my side." The other sneered at the boy. "This sky child has been aggravating to no end!"

Ghirahim looked at the sword in confusion. "Then who is the spirit residing in that sword?" He asked Link.

"Uh..." Link, though confused, glanced at his sword and held it out. Something came out of it in a flash of light, and when the light cleared, the spirit inside was revealed.

"Master, while this is indeed Ghirahim, my indications suggests that he is of another time stream." The familiar being spoke. "However-"

"_Are you serious?!_" Ghirahim snarled at Fi. "_Why _did your version of Hylia think it was a good idea to ever let _you _be the hero's companion?"

Zelda was dumbfounded at the idea. Link was understandably confused. Fi made no sign of emotion. The other Ghirahim just watched in amusement.

"Hang on a moment." Zelda inputed something in the remote. "We'll be out of here in a moment, just- wait!"

The two disappeared, leaving the other three in a cloud of what would be appropriately called the 'what just happened?' cloud.

The remaining Ghirahim wondered out loud "Where was I... oh yes!" He turned to the side and his cloak flapped in the air. "A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly."

-?-

"Kitties," HolyMaiden24 moaned as she sat on her couch looking at cats on her phone. "I want a kitty so bad... I Wuv youuu kitties!" She sang like a drunkard. "I wants a kitt-teh!... And a boyfriend." She mopped. "Where is my life going?!"

Right then and there, two unexpected characters appeared in front of her.

"HOLY-!" HolyMaiden24 bounced off the couch and ran for dear life out of the living room.

Zelda looked around the room, failing to notice the video games under the tv. "At this rate we'll never-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" HolyMaiden24 came running back into the large room with a good sized sword in her hand. "I MEAN IT I'LL-"

The girl immediately stopped when she noticed who was in her house.

"...Oh... crap." She lowered her sword. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Don't I know you?" Zelda looked at the other blonde girl in the room. "You look-"

"No, no you don't!" She quickly denied. "I would like to know why you're in my hooouuu- what's that?" She noticed the remote and then growled. "...Oh, _hell no_."

"So you also recognize the strange contraption?" Ghirahim asked.

"I do. I know where it came from." HolyMaiden24 snarled. "I found a threatening message on my laptop, which mysteriously vanished the next day... and now I'm piecing the puzzle together."

She stormed up to the two and held her hand out. "Here, let me fix this-"

-Somewhere strange-

"SHE KNOWS!" Din panicked.

"QUICK, SABOTAGE THE DEVICE!" Farore cried out.

-?-

"...Uh," HolyMaiden24 scratched her head. "This isn't right?"

She turned to her new traveling companions. "I owe you guys an apology. I promise that when this is all ov-" She glanced over their heads and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, is that me as a kid?!"

Sure enough, it was a pre-school aged version of the authoress. She was watching her dad play A Link to the Past, while he spoke out what was written in the dialogue box.

"Awww... ugh." As much as she wanted to revisit this memory, there was more important things to worry about then the era of childhood and 16 bit-graphics. "Hang on a sec, let me try again."

-?-

HolyMaiden24 looked up. "Uh..." She began to blush.

The other two turned to see... Ghirahim with someone that looked like Link dressed in his 'Spirited Warrior' garbs and armor.

"Did you send us back into the past?" Ghirahim asked. "Because that is clearly Hylia and..."

His voice trailed off as his duplicate approached Hylia and...

_The feeling of his tongue in his mouth was sweeter than the tartest of berries he had ever tasted in all of his years. He could feel it-_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" HolyMaiden24 shouted as the hypnotic scene played out before them. "I did not give consent to this!"

_The angry authoress was neglectful of the fact that she actually _was _considering writing a yaoi between Ghirahim and Hylia for the sheer amusement. Considering that she claims that she is not a fan of yaoi, one has to wonder-_

"YOU'RE CLAIMS ARE NULL, STUPID NARRATOR!" HolyMaiden24 snapped.

_And you are a shut in, writing a fanfic, instead of doing far more productive things with your time._

"THAT'S IT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-

-?-

"-AND YOU SUCK!" the red faced blonde gulped in the air, and collapsed to the ground.

"My jaw." She moaned and messaged it.

Zelda glanced at the device in her hand- she had taken it back from the other blonde and had taken on the initiative to go somewhere else. "I'm actually glad we skipped over that."

"...Mistress." Ghirahim looked around their surroundings. "Where exactly did you send us?"

"Actually, I don't know." Zelda admitted. "The sky is below us, and there's... you hear the music too, don't you?"

"I do."

"Oh no,"

They turned to the other girl, who seemed to know where they are. "Oh no." She turned towards Zelda, with a look of horror mixed with a dash of 'we are screwed' thrown in and a pinch of 'You've got to be kidding me'. "Do you have any _idea _where you sent us?!"

"No, you foolish girl." Ghirahim sneered. "You're the one who knows exactly what's going on so-

A strange sound, like something materializing echoed around them, and something appeared behind HolyMaiden24. The girl was quick to turn around- only to come face to face of what appeared to be a statue of a familiar green garbed boy, with a face that twisted a grin with a sneer.

The girl's jaw dropped... but then she grew angry at the statue.

"YOU PEICE OF S***!" She yelled at it. "YOU DARE MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN FRONT OF ME?! YOU RUINED THE LEGACY OF MAJORA'S MASK, YOU *******! YOU THINK YOUR THE SCARIEST THING IN EXISTENCE, BUT I KNOW YOUR ONE TRUE WEAKNESS! I JUST HAVE TO SAY THE WORDS, AND _YOU'LL_ BE THE ONE FLEEING IN TERROR!"

"You know," Ghirahim interrupted. "As amusing as this is, there are more tactful ways to threaten a statue."

"THIS IS NOT JUST ANY STATUE!" HolyMaiden24 snapped at him. "THIS IS- oh!" She then properly noticed him... and her anger turned into thinking, which turned into an 'I got a brilliant idea' face.

"Come here for a second." She gestured a finger to Ghirahim.

When the sword spirit complied (with curiosity) she whispered something into his ear for a couple moments.

"And it will sound a lot more creepy if it comes from you, got it?"

"...Yes?"

HolyMaiden24 giggled evilly. "This ought to be good."

Ghirahim turned towards the statue. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but if it helped to speed things along, then so be it.

"If you insist on pursuing us to the ends of the earth, then I am afraid I must remind you of your failures." He began, in a sinister tone. "The one who, not only avoided your destruction, but made you into a cowering simpleton, thus proving that, in the end, you are only an inferior speck of soot."

And then, he issued the key word:

"Xanuzamaki."

There was a silent moment.

Suddenly, the statue began shaking... and then with a 'pop' sound, it disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"I knew that would work." HolyMaiden24 grinned. "And now..."

-The fourth wall-

"So," HolyMaiden24 glared at the three goddesses. "You dare hijack my fanfic?"

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Farore was stumped. "That thing was rigged-"

"So that we couldn't get to the correct worlds?" the girl raised an eyebrow before wagging a finger. "Yeah, let's just make it short and say that we went through a couple noodle incidents to escape from your control."

"So, anyway I remembered something important: yes, I am not a goddess like you. However, I understand that you are not quite powerful enough."

"Come again?!" Din snarled.

The fan fic writer continued. "You are the deities of Hyrule. I can't ignore that. But in the cosmic universe, there is one whose rank overpowers all lifeforms. One so powerful, that not even you were able to exist without it. It is a person that all religions... and atheists... acknowledge as the true answer. That person has a power that gave joy, frustration, awe, heartache, memories, and so much more. That force binds everyone together... and that force only has one name."

And then, she grinned.

"Shigeryu Miyamoto."

It was a name that made the goddesses freeze with fear.

"Ah, I see that it worked. I realize that if I say the word, I can bring him here, in less than a minute or your money back. I admit that my fan fic didn't start on the right foot, and that you were a humorous idea to include, but if I need to establish order by 'jumping the shark' then so be it."

She held her hand up, and the laptop magically reappeared in her hand.

"So, are you guys going to let me finish this fan fic in peace, or will I have to jump the shark?"

Was there a climatic stare down? Tense hesitation?

Not really.

"You know what," Nayru sighed. "Forget it. I see this went too far south."

"I agree." Din added.

"We promise to leave everything be." Farore gave in. "Just... ugh. We should go annoy some other fan fic writer- there's plenty more in this endless sea on the internet."

And with that, the goddesses disappeared in a puff of smoke, logic, and for whatever plot convenience necessary.

"Well, this was a complete waste of everyone's time."

HolyMaiden24 bit her lip as she turned to face the remaining two people in the room.

"We were put though multiple worlds at the mercy of divine beings." Ghirahim looked irritated beyond words. "Personally, I've had enough with what we had to go through in our world."

The girl couldn't help but quietly think _Unless you're in Hyrule Warriors... man, I need to shut up about that._

"Sure," HolyMaiden24 opened up the laptop and raised a free hand over it. "Do you guys want to forget everything that ever happened before you go?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes." Zelda pleaded. "There was a lot I want to forget- especially... _that_." She shuddered at the memory of the phrase from several worlds ago.

"...Figures." HolyMaiden24. "But, you know, it could of been much worse... well, we got close to that, but you get the gist... though... let's see... you pulled a Phantom of the Opera on the chandelier when this occurred, so..."

And so, she typed something into the laptop and everything returned to it's proper place.

HolyMaiden24 sighed. "I wish I could apologize on the reader's behalf for putting up with the sheer stupidity that they had to endure."

_And once more, the authoress IQ was questioned, by the mere fact that you were reading this at the exact moment._

"SHUT UP!" HolyMaiden24 snapped at the voice. "QUIT FOLLOWING ME, YAOI WORLD NARRATOR! Ugh... I wish there was a better way to conclude my appearance here...Uh... thank you guys for reading this far. The next few chapters left may take longer, but I hope the quality will be better than the last few chapters."

-the true world-

Zelda and her companion returned to their world, back in the Lumpy Pumpkin. Both were relatively unharmed, but they still had their memories intact for at least another couple minutes.

"Ugh, I'm glad to be back." Zelda rubbed her temples. "Could this day get possibly any worse?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Zelda glanced up to see that everyone in the Lumpy Pumpkin was looking at the two of them. The disbelief came from the owner of the Pumpkin, who was pointing at them... and the chandelier was now on top of the table.

"YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!"

Suddenly, Zelda wished that they had thousands of rupees to pay for the damages... (She could have spent it on upgrades, but it was risky when you have an easily jealous sword in your possession) or at least that they been taken somewhere else...

"...All we need now," Zelda groaned as she slapped her face. "Is one more completely stupid thing to happen."

"Mistress, I'm afraid I have something crucial to tell you."

Zelda peered through her fingers at Ghirahim, who looked embarrassed as well as annoyed. "Yes Ghirahim?"

"...I sense that you need to change the batteries in your wii mote."

Silence.

And then Zelda responded with a flat "_What?_"

* * *

><p>Cawlin survived, but sustained a bad back injury that lasted for days. Anyway...<p>

Smash Bros world: Marty comes from my fan fic 'To Touch the Stars' which is a crack fic between Zelda and his boss (again, crack fic). Jay-Jay was only alluded to... It's not recommended that you read it, to understand anything that goes on. Heck, it doesn't have to be in that exact universe.

Les Miserables world: To be more specific, it's the Shojo Cosette anime (still need to properly see an episode), where Ghirahim apparently shares a voice actor with Marius (Anri Katsu... who, in Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, is also apparently the japanese VA for Greed's dog chimera henchmen- or at least I think I read that right.)... and Cosette has some physical resemblance to Zelda...Oh now I just realized the unintentional connection between his red and black DLC outfit from Hyrule Warriors and that one song...and I just filled your mind with music video parodies, didn't I?

Cartoon world:...no comment. I've been trying to finally fulfill a goal of watching all thirteen episodes (and the Captain N episodes that Zelda was featured in too.)

Yaoi world featuring Vio and Shadow: I was going to use Male!Hylia and Ghirahim first, but it would have spoiled an opportunity...

Cats world:... _Really_ in a cat mood lately. This also influenced this chapter to a good extent.

Zelda themed Beauty and the Beast World: Couldn't resist the internet's most popular comparison. Lyrics were modified to fit the character- neither of which I own (And apologies to Lyricist Howard Ashman, who gave us wonderful lyrics to some of our favorite Disney songs). Also, Beauty and the Beast is my favorite disney film, and it's tempting to do a Beauty and the Beast themed fan fic with Zelda elements.

The REAL Skyword Sword world: ...Speaks for itself.

The exact residence of HolyMaiden24 (like I'll ever reveal that online):... no comment. I do own a sword for protection though.

Childhood memory: true story.

The yaoi fan fic that might never exist:... well, at least I tickled your fancy, right?

Ben Drowned's world: The only person who could turn the evil spawn into a big joke IS Xanuzamaki. I won't spoil anything, but... I'll just say go watch Xanuzamaki's Mask Abridged. You won't regret it.

...And that's basically it. Now I can go back to the serious business, and I promise there won't be any inappropriate jokes... because you know what to expect in the last act.


	14. may the way of the hero lead to the

EDIT: I forgot something super important. I quoted Beauty of the Beast in this chapter, and neglected to ask the Nightwish fans to see if they could spot it. Ugh... Please don't sue me. I was being too neglectful of copyright and domain issues when I posted this chapter. I apologize to the band and their fans for that mistake.

Well, that's it. No more voting- I'm going to make my tally on your votes.

At this point, we are going to enter the third act. You guys will know what to expect, but I have some additional changes planned. In this case I took some liberties with acquiring the Triforce... you will see how. I should rate the chapter 'c' for cheezy because of that... I'm not going to spoil this one for you.

Anyway, I've finally gotten to play Minish Cap. I don't know if I want to do that or Twilight Princess next. I want to incorporate a little of the manga to Minish Cap, and I find Vaati intriguing, but you guys had a taste of what could happen if I did Twilight Princess (even though the game is unbearably long where it shouldn't be, at times.)

Chapter 14: may the way of the hero lead to the Triforce

* * *

><p>-sometime earlier-<p>

"You've been so quiet as of late." Impa approached Link. "All you do is hide away, carving at the crystal and the Timeshift stone."

Link glanced up from his work and his small blade to Impa. "I've only been thinking." He curtly answered.

"About?"

Link grew hesitant. "It's nothi-

"You have every right to tell me. Your particular actions speak louder than words." Impa crossed her arms. "You refused to speak to me, the day we left the Earth Temple. I knew it was because you were upset at leaving the girl behind."

Link let out a sigh and carefully placed his work on the floor beside him. "I'm afraid." He quickly admitted with slight annoyance, but there was fear reflected in his eyes, which didn't escape the Sheikah's notice. "Happy?"

"That's not enough."

"I'm afraid of what's to come!" He cried out, before he calmed down.

"I've been afraid ever since I began this journey. I found myself in a strange land with only Zelda's harp, and I was afraid that something happened to her. Even as I was told about the war, and my role in this journey, I only wanted to see that Zelda was safe. I was worried that I wouldn't survive this land, but I pressed on, knowing that the sooner I could get it over with, the sooner I was free to go find her. When I regained my memories as Hylia, I was afraid that I was losing my mind, as if something really did happen and I was dreaming this whole thing up as a pathetic excuse!

And when I saw Zelda, I..." He closed his eyes. "It was like I had awaken from a long nightmare."

He trembled. "But now I'm afraid of the long sleep that awaits me. I'm terrified of never waking up, or worse yet, finding that something happened to Zelda and everyone else. I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask Zelda to-"

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "But I must. I survived this insanity because I knew that, if I turned back, it wouldn't do me or Zelda any favors. I had to do what was right, even if I felt like I was dying on the inside, through all the injuries I sustained, and the doubt that I was loosing who I was to another being."

Impa felt a pang of sympathy for the young man. It was true that, despite Hylia's divine plans, Link was only a person who shouldered more weight than anyone else deserved to. Centuries old knowledge was thrust down upon him, and it threatened to turn him into an old man.

He glanced up at Impa. "I know Zelda's coming soon... I know what will happen next, and I want to run away, but if being trapped in sleep for centuries, or even eons means that it protects her-" He gave a determined nod "Then I'm ready to embrace it with open arms."

And, in that moment, Link had changed before Impa. No longer was he an angry, stubborn young boy, but a mature adult.

He picked up the crystal that he had been working on and handed it to Impa. It was a bracelet designed to be similar to Hylia's crest. "Here- it's not much, but it's a small thank you, for everything you've done." He explained.

Impa smiled. "You carry a courage greater than any warrior or monster I've come across." She took the bracelet. "Though you already have Hylia's power at your disposal, I think the courage that Farore bestowed upon you is a far greater gift."

-present-

Finally, I found myself standing on the top of Levias's head once more.

"Bahahah! So you've learned all three parts of the song from the dragons eh?" Levias asked. "You've done well, young one!"

"True to my word, I will perform the last part of the song for you." Levias then cleared his throat with a mighty cough as I knelt down.

He suddenly reared up and I almost stumbled off his head, until I managed to catch the underneath of part of his head. I latched on as tightly as I could, and awaited the last part of the song.

I closed my eyes as Levias' voice rumbled throughout the sky. I was reminded of a mighty storm in the sky... of ancient powers hiding somewhere in the halls of mighty temples.

As I got up, a gust of air almost blew me off my feet. Once more I had stumbled, but I turned in time to see the reappearance of the three dragons.

I let out a small laugh as I saw them soar into the sky- I really wasn't expecting them all together, and it was a sight to behold.

And then, to my amazement, I heard them sing as they soared freely through the air.

All the songs that I had gathered produced something wondrous... something that made my spirits soar... something that made me feel as if I were part of something timeless... as if it was something much grander then myself, and yet I felt I could take on anything.

"Do you hear this song, my mistress?" I felt a familiar pair of hands on my shoulders, but this time, it was more like a welcoming caress, then a sudden grip. "It's your legacy: this is to be the song that will fill your people with hope and courage. This will be the song that inspires them to act in the face of despair."

"The song of the hero," I was breathless. It was truly beautiful as it was glorious.

When it ended, Levias spoke.

"Now that you know the song, I trust you know what to do with it. That song opens a door to a great trial. Should you succeed in conquering the challenge awaiting you there, I'm certain the path to the Triforce will be revealed to you."

"I promise I won't fail you." I nodded my head "Thank you for your aid, Lord Levias. I appreciate all that you have done for me, and that song was one of the most glorious things that I have ever heard."

Levias chuckled. "I trust you, Zelda- daughter of Gaepora, wielder of the Master Sword, and Hylia's champion: may the way of the hero lead to the Triforce."

It wasn't until I was out of the thunderhead that I realized something.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Why are you distressed, my mistress?"

"He said _trial_- Levias said _trial_! I'm going to kill Link when he wakes up!"

-The sealed grounds-

"Hey Grannie?" Groose shivered and began to rub his arms. "Is it just me, or does it suddenly feel cold in here?"

"If I were to make a guess," The old woman glanced towards the sealed doors. "The fury of an enraged young woman has found it's way in the heart of one who would otherwise believe himself to be safe."

"...You're joking, right?" Groose had a hard time buying this.

"I suppose so. It could be that winter is fast approaching, and that I'm a senile old hag."

-LOL-

"So what shall you do now?" Ghirahim asked. "Will you press on? Or will you allow yourself one night of rest? There's no knowing what will happen on the last part of this journey."

I stared to the sky, realizing that it looked as if the sun would set soon. I didn't realize that I had accomplish so much in one day until now, and while I wanted to press on, I felt no desire to push myself farther than necessary.

"The last part," I realized out loud. I couldn't believe it was coming to an end... and yet-

"I have a request." I asked. "Can I have one more night of training with you? Just in case?"

"If that is what my mistress commands."

And so, almost ten minutes later, I found myself in the training hall, standing in front of Ghirahim. But as I waited for him to draw his sword, he only stood stationary. He gave me a thoughtful look.

"I have one request for this session." Ghirahim pointed at me. "Remove the ribbons that hold your hair back."

That took me by surprise. "But won't my hair get in the-"

"I only ask that you remove the ribbons at the bottom. Humor me, just this once."

Still confused, I complied. I pulled at the pink and green ribbons and my hair- freed from their bonds- fanned out behind me. Out of habit, I shook my head, allowing my hair to fan out a little more.

"Well?" I asked as Ghirahim stared. For a moment, he didn't respond, before he muttered. "That's much better."

I held my sword in the ready stance. "Don't hold back." I asked. "Give me everything you have. If you must, use all your power."

Ghirahim let out an amused laugh before he summoned out his sword. "Then I won't disappoint you."

And so, I fought against my mentor. With all the knowledge that I had gained, I kept my eyes on his movements- both the sword and his body, to see where and how he would strike. He made no reservations in his strength, which forced me to push myself as much as possible.

And yet, the sword fight felt like... _dancing._

As if we were both partners in perfect sync, with him leading, and I following his every move. Only, sometimes the roles would be reversed, and he would be forced to follow my moves.

All the while, my hair sprayed about me. It was a miracle that it didn't get chopped off in the fight, and I wondered why he wanted such a handicap.

Eventually, my companion was engulfed in a spray of black diamonds and changed into his 'pure' form. His sword changed into a much larger blade (in terms of width) and his tactics changed. He became more aggressive than ever before, but even though I felt myself straining from the fight, I forced myself to keep up with him and fight as if I was trying to protect something with all of my strength.

Finally, Ghirahim seemed to have had enough. He let out a strange animalistic growl and grabbed at my locks. I let out a cry of protest as he pulled me towards him and I felt us crashing into the hard floor of the hall. I'm sure his back felt the impact, but I accidentally got a face full of his chest.

_A rather well sculpted chest._ A not so friendly voice in my head noted and my face flushed, which only increased when I recalled which form I landed on top of.

I couldn't see Ghirahim, but he still had his hand tangled up in my hair. I could feel it- he was slowly rubbing the strands of my hair between his fingers.

"I didn't realize you had a thing for my hair." I grumbled into his chest. "I thought you believed long hair was a hassle for combat." I moved my hand up, attempting to push myself off of him, but when my hand accidentally grazed the diamond on his chest, he suddenly went stiff and took in a sharp breath of air.

"I'm sorry," I realized. "That's your weak spot, isn't it? Most monster's have one, so I guess-"

I felt him push me off and he turned away.

"You have to forgive me," He sounded uncomfortable. "Though I like seeing your hair loose and unbound, I admit that it's definitely not suitable for the battlefield."

He engulfed himself inside a sea of black diamonds, and when I turned away, my eyes drifted towards the Master Sword. Seeing it made me think about something I had been avoiding lately.

How long was it required of me to have the blade in my possession? More importantly, was it right for me to have it when all of this was all over? _"I promise, I won't give you up for another blade as long as you're with me. In a sense, your practically an extension of me now and Father did say that a weapon is part of one's soul." _I once said.

But in the end, the Master Sword didn't truly belong to me. It was never mine to begin with.

I reached for the sword, held it horizontally in both hands, and turned to Ghirahim, who resumed his old form, with the crimson cloak gracing his body once more.

"There was a time, where I promised I wouldn't give you up for another blade." I began. "And that you are an extension of my soul. In a sense, we share a bond through this blade."

"I'm not saying I want to give you up." I quickly added. "I cherish our relationship together, and this sword is the finest I have ever laid my eyes upon, no matter which form it has taken, and even when it's true form was shown to me. And as much as I wan't it by my side, I know that it can never wholly be mine, because... you and the sword are one and the same."

Ghirahim turned to look at me. His eyes reflected curiosity, as well as fear, and a sort of guardedness in them. I knew what he feared, but I didn't want him to feel as if I was abandoning him.

"I don't know what will happen when this is all over. You had served one master before me, and yet while you had the freedom to be independent, you chose the path that led to me instead. So," I took a deep breath. "When Demise is vanquished in this world, I'm giving the Master Sword back to you, so that you may have your freedom. You do not need to call me your mistress, and you will be free from the ties that binds us all to the conflict between Hylia and Demise."

Ghirahim's visible eye widened slightly as his emotions changed.

He glanced between the sword to me, and I could tell that he was replaying my words in his mind.

Finally, he shook his head and he gained a smile that seemed amused, yet so tired looking. He snapped his fingers and as he rose from the ground, his own sword disappeared.

I waited- was he angry at me? Did he find me to be a laugh?

Instead, he walked in my direction, knelt in front of me, and cupped my chin.

"You are certainly too good for this world," He stated. "You know that?"

Suddenly, he took me by surprise- he kissed my forehead.

He then disappeared and retreated into the Master Sword.

-One song-

The day I had waited for finally came.

We found the hidden location to the gate, where I was able to play the song of the hero.

When I finished the song, the gate revealed itself, but I couldn't help but look at it with slight irritation.

"It's like Hylia doesn't trust me enough to make this any easier." I pulled the sword out.

"I suppose this is the last time you'll have to watch over my body." I continued. "At least the only concern you'll have is that people will keep asking why I'm just lying on the ground."

"I'll protect your body from the aggravating curiosity of Skyloft's residents, from the smallest child to the oldest man in town."

And so, with that promised, I sent the sword into the ground and felt my spirit fade from my body for what hopefully would be the final time.

-POV switch-

And so, when Zelda lost consciousness, her body feel into Ghirahim's arms.

The sword spirit carefully laid her body down and as soon as it was carefully positioned, he looked up.

"I sense you, Headmaster."

Behind him, was Gaepora.

"If you are worried about your daughter, I can assure you that she is safe." Ghirahim sat himself beside Zelda's body. "Though I do admit, it has been awhile since we have spoken."

"I have no reason to doubt her safety now." Gaepora approached Ghirahim and stopped beside him, where he could glance down and see his daughter laying on the ground. "I trust my daughter enough to know that she can take care of herself, though I can't deny that not a day has gone by where I worry that something will happen to her."

A shadow was casted over Ghirahim's face as memories filled his mind. It was impossible to think about the last time he had watched over Zelda like this.

"I would be lying if I said that there was no need to worry." He admitted. "While her task is Hylia's will, it has come with many perils."

Ghirahim glanced up at Gaepora. The old man was understandably troubled by this news... upset even.

"However, I also have no need to say why you should be proud that she is your daughter."

Gaepora looked at Ghirahim. "I had my doubts about you, and you have been one of my concerns, in regards to her safety. I don't know why you were chosen to aid my daughter, so tell me- what is she to you? How do I know that you that you'll never betray her?"

Ghirahim suddenly let out a laugh. "You ask me as if I was her lover."

He glanced back down to the girl. "How would I describe what she is to me? Do I see her as you would? She is my mistress, but with my responsibility, it makes her more than that. Am I companion, friend, brother... am I more than that? I won't deny that I am fond of her. I have come to learn that I would willingly lay my life down to ensure her safety. Yes, I cherish your daughter, but it transcends beyond your perceived perceptions of love."

Gaepora didn't seem to have a response to this, which was possibly for the best. Instead, he glanced back down. "Her courage definitely comes from her mother."

"Safely away from the world, in a dream, timeless domain." Ghirahim couldn't help but comment. "A child, dreamy eyed, mother's mirror, father's pride- don't be surprised Headmaster, for I've seen the picture of her mother."

"What will you do when all of this is over?" Gaepora couldn't help but ask. "I could offer you a place here in Skyloft-"

"As generous as that offer is, we both know that I couldn't fit in with your community." Ghirahim declined. "And I doubt the younger generations of Skyloft will live out their lives up in the sky."

Ghirahim peered into Zelda's mind: she was just about ready to acquire the last tear. "My m-your daughter is almost finished."

However, Gaepora replied "I think that I better go. I need to stay out of her way, unless she truly want's my help. I only offer when she seeks it."

He walked ahead of Zelda and Ghirahim, but then he turned around, with arms crossed behind his back.

"Thank you for watching out for my daughter after all this time. It's too much to ask of you to continue to do so until this is all over, but I am only a concerned father."

Ghirahim only closed his eyes and smiled. "If that is what you wish, Headmaster Gaepora."

As the headmaster walked back to the academy, Ghirahim resumed his attention on Zelda, who was heading back to the gate.

-normal-

"It's done." I woke up and pushed myself off the ground.

I held my hand towards Ghirahim and opened it to reveal a red jewel, with Hylia's insignia inside . "I think this is the way to open the path to the Triforce."

Ghirahim glanced at it "The Stone of Trials is supposed to do just that, but the downside is that it's one of a pair. I would assume that it's twin is hiding somewhere on this island, and you combine them together, then-

"I know where!" I suddenly realized.

I quickly got up and pulled the sword out of the ground. As I ran off to the location, Ghirahim followed me.

"There's a statue of a loftwing that has a red jewel for an eye, while the other one is missing." I explained. "No one knows why, and it's been a mystery for ages, but- do I have to say it?!" I laughed.

We made it towards the lake, and towards the statue in question. I placed the stone into the statue, backed away, and waited.

The eyes of the statue let out bright light, glowed, and then the statue itself spun around until it faced the Isle of Hylia. It opened it's beak and out shot... a simple cannonball, which didn't even dent the island when it made contact.

We were both dead silent. That was not what either of us were expecting and I felt as if Hylia made a sick joke on us.

Before a word could be spoken, a glimmer of light shown from underneath the island and then rode up the rock walls. Chunks of earth began to fall away from the island, which sent a tremor across Skyloft. (Enough to almost make me fall over).

Something broke out underneath the island, sending more chunks of earth down into the ground, and out spiraled a strange, upside down tower of white and gold, and carvings of loftwings.

Finally, the statue spat out what I thought was balloons, but were apparently targets for my clawshots.

"Well then," my hands started reaching into my pockets. "I guess this-"

"I think not!" I suddenly found myself picked up bridle style and, in less than two seconds, I was at the entryway to the tower.

"Sorry, but we're short on time as is." Ghiahim let me go and went back into my sword.

"You just wanted to keep me from using the clawshots." I accused him.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." He spoke in my head as I entered the temple.

As I found myself entering an ethereal looking hall, where I could see many insignias of the Triforce, I wondered. "So this was under the statue this whole time..."

"The Sky Keep will undoubtedly be your hardest challenge yet." I was warned. "You must put all your knowledge to good use."

And it was a challenging temple, unlike any dungeon I had encountered. I had the power to move the rooms around like blocks, and each one held a certain challenge. They echoed past dungeons, and I had to carefully go through every single one- some were confusing, some were aggravating, and one required me to put up one heck of a fight in an endless chain of battles. Another room required carefully tossing a bomb into a crevice, but I'd rather not get into it, as the whole thing was extremely annoying.

The first Triforce I found was the Triforce of Courage.

After completing the room's challenge. I found myself in a chamber that seemed to have windows peering out to the sky, but everything was an eerie, otherworldly hue, like when I was in the silent realm. Even I was glowing in a strange ethereal light.

And standing on a platform, was a small, golden triangle.

"This must be the Triforce of courage." Ghirahim's voice echoed in my head as I approached the triangle. "To think that this is fraction of an object can grant god-like powers."

"This is part of the Triforce?" I was amazed as I touched it. "I didn't imagine it to look so... small."

"Sometimes, great things come in unexpected packages." A surprisingly familiar voice echoed around the room. "Isn't that what our instructors taught us?"

I glanced up... to see Link behind the Triforce of courage.

"How-?!" I gapped. "How on-"

"I am speaking to you from my sleep" Link explained. "I am allowed to stay connected through this part of the Triforce, as apparently it resonates with me the most. The other parts are also..." He paused. "_Occupied_, so to say."

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" I asked. "Some sort of mind game, or-

"Your favorite color is pink, you once had a pet bug named Jingles, you caught me with a hole in my pants when I tried to pick an apple for you, and the first time you flew your loftwing and landed in front of the statue, you tumbled off and flashed us your purple undergarments. Groose wore a stupid look on his face for the next few weeks with that particular memory planted in his head."

There was an awkward silence.

"...Ok, it's you." I sighed. "I was kind of hoping you forgot about that thing with the-"

"Never mind that." Link interrupted me. "I can't stay for long, but I know you can do this." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Just a little more, and then I promise that I'll wake up!"

I nodded. "Sure thing."

Link began to be enveloped in white light. "I need to warn you about something: when you find the Triforce of wisdom... all I can say is that I hope you don't get too upset, because what will occur may cause you pain."

I was confused. "Wait!" I protested as the room lit up. "What do you-

And then I found myself in the chamber where I found the Triforce of courage.

"...So." Ghirahim spoke. "I hope your habit of naming your pets won't apply to your children."

With time, I completed another room and once more, I found myself in front of a golden triangle.

"The Triforce of power." Ghirahim answered as I reached out for it.

As soon as it came into my possession, someone appeared in front of me. At first, I assumed it was Link, but there was something otherworldly about him and when I looked into his eyes and saw that they seemed to be older then the face that contained them and contained a sad weariness.

"You must be Hylia," I realized.

"I am pleased to see that you have come this far." Hylia smiled. "And I see that Ghirahim is well behaved. I was hoping that you could help him find goodness in his heart."

"How is it that your still alive?" Ghirahim came out and appeared beside me. "Are you possessing your incarnation from beyond?"

"This is only the last part of my subconsciousness." Hylia explained. "It's the only part of me that is still separate from my soul. After that... who knows. Perhaps I shall return to my soul once more."

"I have so much to complain about to you." I placed my fists on my hips. "For starters, you gave me yet _another_ silent realm."

Hylia gave me a sheepish smile. "Ah yes... I figured that was too much." He let out a nervous laugh.

"You're precious humans have rubbed off on me." Ghirahim added with a shudder. "I can hardly believe the thing's that I have said or even felt. You put my mistress through more than necessary, and not just physically-"

Hylia looked to Ghirahim and bowed his head. "I am truly sorry. For all I have done to the both of you. I have more sins in my heart than I can count." Then he became serious.

"This world no longer belongs to the gods. While we may watch over these lands, we have caused more trouble then necessary. There is no need to stay above the skies- you all are free to choose your own destinies." He glanced to the sky. "And so, I must return this part of my spirit to my reincarnation. I admit that I fear for my existence, but I have no regrets, seeing how far the both of you have come on this journey."

"One more thing, Hylia." Ghirahim inquired. "Why on earth did you allow your people to think that you were a woman? Honestly, the statue above us is a woman who is supposed to be you. Is there some secret you have been hiding, like usual?"

Hylia gave Ghirahim a rather hilarious grin as his body turned a brilliant white light. "Honestly? I just thought that it would be amusing. Does that still make my mind sick?"

Ghirahim sounded as if he was scowling when he said. "I'll never understand you gods at all."

Finally, the time came when I entered the last room that housed the Triforce piece, and I found myself in the resting chambers of that piece.

"The Triforce of wisdom." I concluded. "One more, and then-" I reached towards the golden triangle. As my fingers touched it, another figure appeared behind it.

Link's warning rang in my head, and I wondered who it was that could cause me pain. I glanced up to see...No...It couldn't be...

"...M...mother?" I gasped.

Standing in front of me and the Triforce of Wisdom was my mother. It was like looking into a mirror or an old picture. She looked just like she used to be when I was a child, with hair in a bun and shawl draped over her shoulders... before she passed away.

She smiled. "Zelda... my dearest Zelda."

Slowly my hand reached towards her as my throat began to tighten. "Is... is it really you, mother?"

"Like Hylia, this is the last of my subconsciousness." Mother answered. "Before my death, I made a wish to see you one more time... before I had to leave... and by Hylia's mercy, my soul was bound to this part of the Triforce, where I waited for the day to see you once more, as the girl I hoped you would become."

I felt my eyes tear up. "Mother," I croaked. "I- I am so sorry." I pleaded. "I wanted to make you proud of me, but I took so many lives for the sake of this world. I know you hated the mere thought of taking another life! B-but I wanted to see Link once more and now the world-"

"I know." Mother gave me a sad smile. "I have been watching you this whole time. It pained and terrified me to see all you had to go through, and all you had to endure, physically and emotionally. But the love you have towards Link, and your dreams for the future were far stronger than anything else. You should not feel self loathing for all you have done."

I broke down and sobbed. "I- I missed you- m-mother." I stuttered as my words became stuck in my throat.

I felt a cool comforting breeze envelop me and I glanced up to see that mother had wrapped her arms around me. While it was not the warm, tight embrace that she used to give me, the love she had for me was still there.

"I am proud of you, my Zelda." She whispered to me. "You have grown into a beautiful, wise, courageous young woman. You are all I wished for and more, and I am proud to have you as my daughter."

She held me there, and for that moment, it didn't matter what I was supposed to be doing. I wanted to savor this second chance for as long as I could.

"I know that Link is waiting for you..." Mother reluctantly let go off me. "Which is why I must depart this world and leave you this part of the Triforce."

I panicked. "No! We only just-"

She cupped a hand under my chin. "I love you Zelda- I can never say it enough. You and your father are my greatest joy. Though I wish I could have been allowed more time in this world, I know that you will do even more great accomplishments when all of this is over. After all," She chuckled. "I do find Link to be worthy enough for your hand in marriage, should that day ever come. I expect you to provide plenty of grandchildren-"

I choked out a laugh. "I can't make any promises."

"I know. I don't control your life, for that is your own right, but it's just a mother's wishful thinking."

Mother smiled and let go of my chin and she began to be enveloped in a brilliant white light. "I love you Zelda. And tell your father that I love him as well. May your heart always be strong, for the sake of those who were blessed to have known you, your wisdom to guide the future, and your courage help you brave the darkest of days."

"I will." I promised as the room suddenly flashed and everything lost it's ethereal blue light. "I love you mother! No matter what, I always will love you!"

The room shook and everything became enveloped in a god light.

"I love you mother." A tear rolled down my face as the light took me out of the chamber.

- and then-

I opened my eyes to find myself at a familiar sight.

I was at the top of the goddess statue... where last time, I pretended to be Hylia, to award Link with his sailcloth.

I really had come a long way since that fated day, hadn't I?

Suddenly, I felt a comforting light inside my body and the Triforce came out of me in a golden glow. I watched in awe as they spun and twirled in the air, like snow. All three radiated with a golden light that felt comforting and yet unsettling at the same time.

"And so it has come."

I glanced to Ghirahim as he appeared beside me. He too stared at the Triforce in awe.

"This is the moment you have been waiting for. I believe all that is needed now is to make a prayer or a wish from the depths of your very being upon this artifact."

"But what about the questions you have?" I asked, realizing that something was missing from all of this. "Hylia didn't tell you anything about-

"I believe it's time to move on." Ghirahim shook his head and held up a hand of protest. "I have already made peace with that. Haven't you made peace with your mother?"

"I have." I answered as I let out a sigh and turned back to the Triforce. "I suppose it's time." I grew nervous- would this really work?

They all depended upon me... but they also had faith in me. And I couldn't let everyone down. From everyone in Skyloft, to all the races down below- for the old woman, Groose, Impa, Ghirahim, and Link, who had faith in me I had to do this. I gave the Triforce a determined look and closed my eyes.

_Oh great Triforce... hear my prayer... I wish for the cycle of Demise's destruction to come to an end. I wish for my people to return to the surface, so that they may make their future and help the surface thrive once more. For this to happen, Demise must be vanquished for good, so please, aid me, o holy Triforce._

I felt a burst of warm air come from the Triforce, and I could sense from under my eyelids that the Triforce was radiating with even more brilliant light.

Suddenly, the statue began to shake and I opened my eyes to see that the whole island that had the statue was shaking.

"What's happening?!" I looked around until suddenly, the island began sinking. I heard the bridge that connected the island to Skyloft had snapped in the process.

I lost my footing and I would have fallen off the statue, had Ghirahim not grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Without a word, he summoned out what appeared to be a larger version of his sword, and stabbed it into the ground. With one arm, he kept me close to him, while the other held onto the sword for dear life.

"How will this defeat Demise?!" I almost yelled as the island twirled around in the sky. Seconds slowly became minutes, and yet I only feared for my own safety.

After we passed through the clouds, I looked out to see the familiar landscape of the forest.

"Hang on!" I felt my companion pull me closer towards him.

I heard the familiar roar of the Imprisoned, but then it was drowned out by the sound of the island crashing into the ground.

For a moment, all was quiet. Then a burst of dark black energy escaped around the sanctuary with a tremendous sound. Even as this occurred, Ghirahim still kept ahold on me.

And then... silence.

Slowly I moved myself from Ghirahim's form, just as the rays of the sun broke through the gray skies. It enveloped us, as I saw where we landed... the sealed grounds. We had landed right above Demise.

"It appears that the Isle of the Goddess," Ghirahim was stunned. "... has returned to the surface."

He glanced up to the sky. "I sense the successful eradication of... Demise." He closed his eyes, realizing that he aided in the destruction of his master, and yet seemed content with what he had done. "Your prayers to the Triforce had been heard."

As I turned to him, he knowingly added. "And thus, the seal that your Link has maintained is no longer necessary. He should wake up at any moment."

As realization drew upon me, I let out a gasp and felt myself smile.

"So then," Ghirahim turned to me with a knowing smile. "Are you going to wake up your sleeping prince?"

Instead of answering, I let out a joyous laugh and leapt onto Ghirahim, drawing him into a tight hug that took him by surprise. I had enough force in me that I almost spun him around and my legs kicked up in the air before my feet touched the ground again.

"It's really over!" I was almost breathless. "It's really over!"

I felt the surprise in Ghirahim's body, but then I felt his arms placed around my shoulders, with one hand over my head.

"It _is_ over." He sounded calm, but pleased at the same time. "And seeing you this happy, fills me with happiness too, my Mistress Zelda."

I squeezed him one more time before I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go!" I excitedly turned towards the temple.

-happiness-

I rushed inside, where Groose and the old woman waited for me, in front of the gate- the constant rotation was the only sound that echoed throughout the room, but the beating of my heart and my panting sounded an awful lot louder in my ears..

I made eye contact as I cached my breath.

They nodded, pleased with my work, and with confirmation that it was indeed time.

I rushed past them, past the gate of time, to the doors that stood between me and the one I wanted to see the most.

As if on cue, the doors slowly opened for me, emitting a blue light that pooled out into the temple.

Slowly I walked inside. The blue crystal around the sword was glowing now.

With baited breath and a pounding heart, I waited as the blue light grew, with a strange ethereal sound.

And then, the crystal began to crack.

It started out small, but then it grew. It kept growing, forming spiderweb like patterns, and slowly small fragments began to fly off, until a blinding white light flashed.

And then, the crystal shattered to many pieces, freeing the sword from it's fossilized state.

And standing with his hands still placed on the handle of the sword... was Link.

Slowly, he raised his head, and opened his eyes. I don't know what being in a sleep sleep for a thousand years would be like, and he made no indication of it. He didn't seem entirely aware of his surroundings as he released his grip on the sword and began to slowly move somewhere between a walk and a stagger towards me down the stairs.

The whole time, a wave of relief overcame me... but then he tripped on his own feet, and that's when I ran towards him. I was barely able to hold him up, since he was a lot heavier than I was.

However, he seemed to become aware of his surroundings and I could feel him forcing himself to stand as he wrapped his arms around me, as he tried to keep his balance while at the same time, relieving me of the strains of holding him up.

"...Hey," His voice cracked in a hoarse whisper.

I felt myself smiling. "Good morning Link."

-after some privacy time-

After we finally had our small reunion, we were able to walk hand and hand away from the chamber where Link's sword was still suck inside the earth, as well as the last of his duty to keep Demise sealed away.

We walked around the gate, and found Groose and the old woman waiting for us.

"Uh," Link gave Groose an awkward wave with his free hand as we approached them. "Hey there... Groose."

I let go of Link's hand when I noticed the look in Groose's eyes. He immediately went on to shake Link by the shoulders, but while it took Link off guard, it was clear as day that Groose was happy to see him again. However, the shaking was enough to completely get the last thousand years or so of sleepiness out of Link.

"About time!" Groose cheered as Link tried holding onto Groose's wrists. "I got to do all the hard work while you were snoozin' off again!"

Groose finally gave Link a pat on the shoulders, and rushed to the old woman, to whom he swooped her up in a great big hug.

Link srached his head at the unusual behavior of Groose, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I really missed you." I turned to Link with a smile. "There's so much I want to share with you. I don't even know where to begin."

Link smiled back. "I missed you too." He held his hand towards me. "I guess we both have some catching up to do."

I giggled as I reached my hand out towards his. "You have no idea wh-

I felt a sharp jab, with a tremendous force behind it, hit me in the back that somehow reached my stomach, followed by a loud cracking sound. It was enough force to knock me down to my knees, and my hands stopped me from completely collapsing to the ground.

I felt my shield fall off my back and I could hear the sound of not one, but two objects crashing to the ground behind me

My eyes widened as a pain began forming in my body, and when I glanced down, I knew what just happened: sticking out of my stomach, was the blade end of a sword.

I heard a strange noise, and suddenly I felt a searing agony shoot though my hands.

I screamed.

* * *

><p>It was either end it on a happy note with that cute little moment on top of the statue between Ghirahim and Zelda (and the music that plays during that scene in the game still goes with it.) Or end it on a brutal note. I waited a long time to write that moment on the statue because of how sweet it is, but in the end, guess what won out?<p>

I went all out, because, honestly, I already made some points in this fic that you guys may have seen coming. And now you guys hate me for it.

I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I don't think Demise will make an appearance just yet. In the meantime, for those who wanted some GhiraZel, I have a side story that I will post soon, which will expand a little upon what happened in the training hall, but does NOT NEED TO BE CONSIDERED CANON AND WILL BE OPTIONAL.

Happy Early Thanksgiving.


	15. Temporary Finals Hiatus Message

Temporary Finals Hiatus Message

_You find yourself outside a door. Upon opening it it, you turn to your left and see HolyMaiden24 (HM24) at her desk, and sleeping with her head resting on her crossed arms._

HM24 (talking in her sleep):ZZZZZzzzz... Roger Craig Smith has the best Sonic the Hedgehog voice...ZZZZZZZ-

_Out of nowhere a good sized rock crashes into HM24's cranium. The Fan fic autoress jolts up as if the Majora's Mask Moon is coming._

HM24(in panic): WTF?!

_In her confusion, she notices you. At first, she seems perplexed, but then realizes why your here._

HM24: Oh...wait... you're wondering about the hiatus message, aren't you?

_You nod your head._

HM24 (laughs sheepishly): yeah, I see. You're worried that I'm canceling Skyward Swaps. (serious.) Yeah, I know, it's been awhile since I posted the last chapter. There truth is, I need to focus on school work, due to finals...and seeing as most of my work is done on the computer... yeah.

No, seriously, I spent the last couple of days stressing over making a website in time, lost my sanity, suffered from a power outage on the night of the due date, I missed an ex... (realizes you don't care) Never mind. So, anyway, I'm super busy due to finals, and I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Hopefully before Christmas...(awkward laugh) I mean, it's not like I left it on a cliff hanger or anything.

_You then turn to your right. For some reason, the two of you have now appeared in the temple at the sealed grounds. You see Link, Ghirahim, and Groose standing above Zelda, who is kneeling in pain and still has a sword lodged through her body- she looks like a limp rall doll. All three standing above her are equally horrified, confused, and look as if they are debating how to get the sword out of her._

Link: What the s***?! I thought this only happens in the Final Fantasy Franchise!

Groose: Well, she _could_ survive this. There was a Game Theory video on that exact issue- you know, the one about Aerith's-

Link (Now P. ): You can't base her survival chances off a youtube video! What kind of idiot believes _youtube_ videos?! (sighs in frustration.) Great: it's like the one time I _don't _want to pull the Master Sword out of someth-

_Suddenly Ghirahim started to laugh. As if realizing the reason why, Groose joins in, seconds later. Much to Link's disturbed confusion._

Link: What is so funny?!

Ghirahim( though his laughing): You _do_ realize the implications of those words, do you?

_Groose laughs even harder, to the point that he suddenly collapses to the ground, next to Zelda. It takes Link a moment for it to sink in... he then grows red with embarrassment, but he is also understandably angry._

Link(jabs an accusing finger at Ghirahim): Oh, like _your _one to talk, Mr. Phallic symbol after the player finds out that he's actually a sword! I also read that one shot fanfic the authoress wrote too!

_Ghirahim suddenly looks horrified. Groose is still laughing._

Link( satisfied but still angry): I am SO going to kick your ass!

Ghirahim (frustrated): She said it _wasn't _canon!

Link: Doesn't keep me from wanting to kick your ass Ghirahim! (pulls his sword out)

_Zelda's head suddenly raises up. As you probably guessed, she doesn't look good._

Zelda (in a very weak, pity inducing voice)...Guys... I still got a sword lodged through my back.

_You turn back to HM24... who looks uncomfortable._

HM24( in an awkward tone)...ohhhhhhhh.

_HM24 looks back to you._

HM24 (normal tones): Anyway, I did the tally... majority wanted Demise to appear to Zelda as a woman so... you're getting a female Demise. If your upset- that's _pretty much _why I gave you guys the chance to vote. I _did _warn you several times. To those who voted, I appreciate your participation. :)

Other than that, I've been playing Minish Cap on the Wii U- and I completed the Fortress of Winds- and I am enjoying the game so far! So, I'm debating if I want to do Twilight Princess or Minish Cap for the next part of the swap series. I'd like to hear your word on which one I should do.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay and cause of alarm and-

_She looks back. You follow her gaze to see that Ghirahim and Link are engaged in sword combat, Groose has finally recovered and taking deep breaths, and Zelda still looks miserable._

HM24 (reassuring): Don't worry, this isn't canon. I just thought some black comedy would be worth this histus message. Zelda _is _going to survive this... I'm not going to say _how. (_Not so friendly laugh) Yeah, I'm curious to hear your complaints, even though I already wrote enough to answer that question, before real life called me.

(Playful) Buuuuut... I suppose I'll be nice and let you chose one of those three guys as your own, in the mean time. I know one of you is a fan girl- or fan boy- I don't know what your preference is.

_Holds a large Hammer out, with the sign_ 'Fourth Wall Doesn't Exist' _tapped on it._


	16. The thread of fate

I owe you guys an apology if I offended you in that message about not voting awhile ago. I'm sorry- it's just that I see that people are reading this, and I forget that not everyone has an account or possibly wanted to participate in the first place.

Shout out to Lina of Hyrule: SOMEONE IS FINALLY QUESTIONING CHAPTER 4! Thank you so much! We are finally going to get those answers! Also... ow! Those sound painful! I don't know how painful it can be to get impaled by a sword, but I imagine it would be _really_ agonizing.

Bree:... I don't know if I can get the fan fic finished by the time January comes. When do you have internet again?

Tristhedemjay: LOL, but that would have been inappropriate for that moment. It's a moment of happiness (like the song that was playing in that scene of the game) and I don't think "rainbows" would have resonated as much as something as simple as "happiness." Plus, I would be wearing one joke too thin on that one.

So... why did the previous chapter end on a rather violent note? It goes back to one important fact: Fi is logical, while Ghirahim is emotional. It made no sense as to why Ghirahim didn't do something similar in the original scene (unless someone's got a major crush on Link.) which meant someone who is more focused would make sure that there wouldn't be any setbacks.

There was an idea I came up awhile ago that was discussed in a previous chapter, which I now realize sounds... _similar _to Soul Eater. I promise that I didn't have that in mind when I wrote it (and I've only given the manga passing glances.)

On that note, this is possibly a chapter that most of you had been waiting for a long time coming, considering what hints you were given about Fi. I don't know if the following battle will satisfy or not (because, again, I'm trying to think with logic and psychology for what's to come.) and I took inspiration from Hyrule Warriors again, (I thought I said I would shut up about that.) but I don't know if the fight will be as good as the last one.

Hopefully the wait will have been worth it.

And now:

A girl destined before birth, a girl condemned before birth, and the thread of fate

Chapter 15 The thread of fate

* * *

><p>-Link's POV-<p>

Many times during my pilgrimage, I thought to myself this line too many times to count: "Why me? Why Zelda?"

When I woke up, I thought the worst was over: seeing Zelda in front of my eyes after what felt like a long nap was like waking up from a long dream. I thought that I was free from the troubles that plagued us since that fateful day of the ceremony.

And then, my greatest fear unfolded before my very eyes.

When the sword pierced through Zelda's body, with enough force to break her shield in half, and when the daggers were thrusted into the back of her hands, Zelda let out a scream so agonizing, that it felt as if I had awakened to a nightmare.

The razor thin blades (which had appeared as if from out of nowhere) were embedded so deep in her hands that they had also been embedded into the ground. Her fingers shot straight out as blood began to gush out of the hands that once produced the sweetest music I had ever heard upon a harp.

And before I could move a muscle, Zelda was surrounded by a circle of daggers, with each one aimed at her neck.

Nobody dared to move- not me, and definitely not Zelda's protective guardian. Zelda was now in a perfect death trap, that could easily be activated from within, just as it could be activated outside the ring of daggers.

"I warned her that she would come to regret this." A painfully familiar, monotonous voice echoed over Zelda's agonized screams, now mixed with tears of pain.

I looked up over Zelda's haunched form and saw a familiar cloaked young woman step from behind the shadows. She looked pale as death against the blue and purple motif of her clothing, but I knew all too well what was hiding beneath that facade that was so similar to my own race.

"And by analysis, it seems she received my message." Fi added.

And in that moment, I cursed myself for not dealing with Fi, and I cursed Hylia for his lack of foresight.

Without any warning, Fi rushed- practically glided off the ground- towards my direction until she was almost face to face with me.

"While it is true that my master is gone in this time, he still lives in the past. You know what I desire from you, Spirited Warrior, and I will take the next possible solution if necessary. Even if it means taking out any possible obstacles."

I snarled as I made to reach for my sword, but found that there was none- this time I cursed myself for neglecting the very thing that had been my weapon and my prison at the same time.

"If you refuse to comply, this girl will have a far more painful death than this one." Fi continued. "And this time, her companion can't come out to protect her: one move and that's the end of your beloved hero."

Zelda began letting out more cries, but this time, it sounded as if she was fighting against her injuries. I glanced over Fi and saw, to my shock, that Zelda was literally trying to pull her hands out of the blades.

Of course, it was obviously a painful procedure- with every move that Zelda made, her body shook and trembled. She was crying out through clenched teeth, stained red by the blood that was trickling out of her mouth, and her whole face was tightly scrunched up as she fought to escape her prison. The sight was sickening and inhumane, and I wanted her to stop putting herself through more suffering than was needed. The screaming, the rapid whitening of her hands as blood pooled out around the blades- it was too much for me.

Fi glanced down at Zelda. A second later, the blades expanded in width and Zelda let out another scream as the wounds widened.

"STOP!" I finally cried out. "FOR THE LOVE OF HYLIA, PLEASE STOP, FI!" I wanted to hate Fi with all of my being... and yet I couldn't.

"How much does she mean to you?" Fi asked. "Is she worth all that you took from me?"

"Please..." I tried to reason, but as much as the part of me that was Hylia didn't want to be Fi's victim, the part of me that was... well, me, was now helpless.

No words could describe how defeated I felt. For all that I was supposed to be... I couldn't even save the person I cared for, due to my own stupidity. I lost my composure and slumped my head: even if it was selfish of me to admit it, this was not a victory. I would have given anything to have avoided this.

"Do you know how much I wanted to hear you beg, Spirited Warrior?" Fi asked, as if it was rhetorical.

Fi then complied. "Very well- I'll give your hero an honorable end."

She reached out towards me, grabbed my wrist with one hand, and glanced towards Zelda. The blades around her disappeared, and the sword finally left her body-

-only for the blade to suddenly ram itself back into her through the same spot.

Zelda let out a piercing scream of agony that was worse than the last one, just before the blade disappeared from existence in a flash of light.

I didn't know whose enraged cries were the worst as Fi flew us through the gate of time- was it Ghirahim, who was immediately by my Zelda's side, or was it mine as I cried out her name, before I was sucked through time?

Fi flew us straight to the past of so long ago, and even as I struggled from her grasp, she still kept a hold on my wrist as if it were a mere writing utensil. When we finally emerged on the other side an oblivious Impa was nearby. She was understandably confused and shocked, but then Fi immediately sent a dagger straight through Impa's shoulder with enough force to knock her back.

I could only give Impa one glance of regret as Fi transported us through the doors. Not even Impa was spared from Fi's determination to see that her goal would be met with success.

Fi took us down to the chasm at the bottom of the sealed grounds, where Demise's seal lay. When she finally let go of me, I suddenly found myself desiring my sword more than anything in the entire world. I wanted to take it and shove it through her, so she would know Zelda's pain.

"Why?" My words felt like venom as I snarled at her. "Just... _why?!_"

"You deserve to have your happiness taken away before it could even begin... just as you did the same to me..._ father._"

-Long ago-

_Long ago, the god Hylia came up with a plan to defeat Demise for good, even if it was going to take centuries or eons to do so. The creation of artificial souls, or living weapons was a craft that, while difficult, was regarded by many as a forsaken art, and for a good reason: Ghirahim was living proof, having been created by the most demonic of all living beings._

_Yet, Hylia knew that, for his plan to work, he needed a guide for his intended hero, when the day would finally come. As a god, creating an artificial soul was easy, and when it was done, a beautiful girl beaming with a composed radiance emerged from a sword._

"_Happy birthday, Fi." Hylia- pleased and ecstatic, like a new parent greeting their first born- greeted the girl with open arms._

"_Father," Fi greeted the god with a cool, monotone voice that contained a sense of one who was sensible, thoughtful, yet still innocent. "I am not born, but made: so would this day not be called my made-day?"_

_The god let out a laugh, "Of course, how foolish of me."_

_Fi had been born with the gifts of knowledge, foresight, and the sense of logic. Every new thing she saw, she saw logically. She would say something basic at times, such as "By my calculations, this flower would grow with proper nutrients." or "I'd advise a swifter approach to cutting wood, like having more than one person on hand." but she had the mindset of a tactician, suited for war- a trait that Hylia's people would very much desire._

_But more importantly, Fi was born with the knowledge that she was to aid a hero one day, and become their sword. She knew she was important, and that knowledge filled her with a sense of duty... of purpose._

_That is, until the day, she observed the villagers from the safety of the woods._

_She had been around Hylia and the animals and beasts of the woods, but never around the humans. They interested her- not because they were a new species that she knew of, but never saw, but because of something they had in common._

_She saw children laughing as they played, a woman crying when her baby was born, and witnessed they way a couple smiled at each other with warmth as they held hands._

_She knew that Hylia once made similar actions, on her made-day, and hadn't seen it since. What was the word for such actions? Then she remembered: emotion._

_What was it like to have such a thing? _

_She tried to laugh, but it sounded hollow, and empty._

"_Father, why do I not have emotion, like the humans?" Fi had asked him later that day._

_This took Hylia by surprise, for some strange reason. "Why on earth would you ask that?"_

"_I am curious about joy and laughter. I know what it is that causes such emotions, but I can't seem to project any. Am I making a miscalculation?"_

_Hylia tensed up and then tried to explain "Because... it's not something that can happen so easily. Especially for a sword spirit such as yourself."_

_And so, Fi never again bothered to ask. That is... until an important event occurred... the day that she saw Ghirahim for the first time._

_Her father had told her plenty about Demise and especially about Ghirahim. "He is like you, but he does not know what it is to be kind." Hylia once said._

_Fi had stumbled upon the fight by accident. She was off exploring the woods, when Hylia was in the middle of a great sword fight with a grown man who looked identical to her, except for certain details, regarding their physical appearances: one being that she was clothed and he wasn't._

"_My analysis says that he has a hundred percentage physique and attraction." Fi quietly spoke to herself. For some reason- and she had no idea why- the grown sword spirit had a pleasing aesthetic quality about him that was rather admirable on the eyes._

_A good few minutes into their fight, Ghirahim backed away from the swing of Hylia's helix blade and did something that caught Fi off guard: he laughed._

_Not just any laugh- it was like the kind that the children laughed when enjoying a game, but there was a sadistic quality about it, like the quiet observation of a spider devouring it's prey._

"_You're getting slow Hylia!" Ghirahim taunted. "Enjoying the peace are we? It's clearly addled your _divine_ brain!"_

"_I have nothing to fear from you." Hylia smirked. "Be off to your master, Ghirahim. I grow weary of you to the point that it makes me wonder just how much you enjoy these petty fights."_

_Ghirahim flinched and then growled. "Petty, Hylia?! Next time we meet, it is I who will show you what's petty!" And then he disappeared in a flash of diamonds._

_Fi practically glided towards Hylia, who unaware of her presence, sighed. "I swear to my sisters, that fool's prideful arrogance will best him in the end." He finally turned, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Fi. "Fi?! What are you doing here?!" He gasped._

"_You lied to me." Fi only stated. "Lord Ghirahim bears emotions, including the ability to laugh. If he is like me, why can't I have the same gift?"_

_Hylia became still._

"_Why can't I be like the others, father?" Fi asked again. "If I am alive, how can I enjoy the life granted to me? How can I be of aid to the hero, if I cannot express myself?" The question made the god more tense than ever before... distraught even._

"_I...," Hylia closed his eyes after a long time "I didn't realize..."_

"_Why?" Fi repeated._

"_Because I wanted someone who was focused." Hylia finally confessed. "I shaped you into the ideal intellectual, but that meant foregoing everything else that could have made you more human... and once you fulfilled you're role... you would enter a sleep without end... I created you to be a weapon, not a person."_

_Fi didn't speak this time._

_A long time passed and all the while, Fi just stared at her 'father.'_

'_Hylia grew worried._

"_Fi?"_

_Fi turned around and went back into the woods._

_Hylia felt unexplainable fear, as well as an unidentifiable feeling surge through his veins. _

_But later, when he realized where Fi had gone, and when he saw the cracked, broken body of a once feared demon with a shattered sword by his side he knew... and it was a feeling that would linger, even in the future, happier times, and it was a reminder when he took Ghirahim under his wing._

_He had felt the disgrace of a parent who failed their own child._

- present-

"And so, father." Fi approached me, her hands raised outward. "I want your last moments be spent on reflecting upon your sins. Fathers who love their children don't take away their happiness before they are born into this world."

I want to kill Fi... and yet I can't because, in the end, she is also a victim of a god's neglectfulness, like Zelda and I... as well as everyone else that I have known.

I felt a drowsiness overcoming me, and I struggled to stay awake. I knew that this sleep meant the end of me, and I needed to fight. I didn't know how, but... and then I somehow lost as the darkness overcame me.

"I-" I struggled. "I'm sorry Fi."

Whatever happens to you Fi... I'm sorry for what Hylia did to you.

-Zelda's POV-

Pain... so much pain...

My life... coursing out of me...

When there wasn't pain, there had been the screaming of a voice in my head, _pleading_ for me to stop being so foolish and to not try to pull my hands out of the blades as my mouth was filled with something that tasted like copper and spilled over my lips, until the pain was amplified as the blades increased in size.

I had enough clarity for the moment I saw Link surrendering to Fi. As if my some miracle, I felt the sword leave my body, only for it to be sent back in before it vanished.

I could barely hear the screaming of my name over my own cries, but I was able to register it as Link's voice.

At the same time, I heard someone else crying out for me, and as I felt myself falling to the ground- an act which was barely prevented by the blades in my hands- and I felt a pair of hands hold me up by my shoulders.

"Stay with me!" The voice then pleaded. I felt a blade be pulled clean out of my hand, and even before I could let out a cry, the other one was taken out.

As I cried through my clenched eyes, as I felt my blood leaving my body and my mouth, I could hear more voices.

"You better have something old woman, because the potions we have aren't enough for this!"

"Grannie, what do we do?!"

"Get me the pot I told you about over in that corner!"

I felt myself collapse against something solid and warm and my damaged hands flopped to my sides.

"Don't you _dare_ die on me! You've come to far for this foolishness, you hear me?!" The voice was to frantic to sound angry as I coughed out more of that coper flavored fluid.

"L-" I tried to speak through the fluid in my mouth, but I felt something covered in cloth cover up my mouth.

"Don't speak- about time!" the voice barked at someone else.

"Please work, please work!" The second voice pleaded as I heard something that sounded like pottery being smashed to the ground.

I cried out in protest as a hand grabbed my wrist and moved my hand somewhere. A warm sensation suddenly touched my hand and the pain vanished as if it never had been there at all.

I felt myself regaining my focus and through the haze, I noticed a pink light circle twirling around my torso and my insides began to knit themselves back together, the pain was going away, and the blood inside me stopped spilling out. Finally the light moved around my other arm and my other hand began to have that same, pleasant sensation.

I regained enough focus to make out a fairy, glowing pink with a pair of dainty wings.

"Please live, pretty lady." I thought I heard a sweet voice speak, before the pink fairy flew off but it could have easily been born from my delusions.

I felt better, and I felt as if I was only tired out, but also slightly weak at the same time. I heard a collective sigh of relief and the hand that held my wrist let go of it, before an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders.

"Please, tell me your safe." I heard the plea.

"G...Ghirahim?" my voice sounded faint, but it was enough to reassure my companion. I felt him rummaging through my pouch and then saw him take out out a red potion. He then almost force-fed the contents into my mouth until I grabbed the bottle with shaking hands and was able to hold it. It was a miracle that the potion managed to make me feel completely rejuvenated, and, despite that my stomach felt sore, I miraculously survived being skewered alive, like a fork to a piece of food.

"Thank Hylia!" I heard Groose nervously, yet happily cheer. "Thank you tiny fairy thing from the jar!"

"Link!" I gasped and lowered the bottle. I got up off the ground as if it were nothing, but then I felt myself wobble. A pair of hands grabbed my arms before I could collapse.

"We will get him back." Ghirahim reassured me, but there was a smothering anger hiding in his words. "And I will make that girl _pay_ for what she did to you."

"Are you serious?!" I turned to see Groose, who was stumped. "You were just stabbed like a minute ago, and-

"You saw what happened!" I protested as I leaned against Ghirahim's chest. "I have to stop Fi!"

"B...but you don't even have a shield!"

I reached into my pouch and, as if my magic, the shield that Lanaryu gave me reappeared in my hands: the shield that signified the future I was supposed to have brought, and would no longer exist if I couldn't stop Fi. It was time to keep a promise to a certain old dragon.

"Thank you Lanaryu." I smiled in relief as I moved away to place it on my back, and yet, Ghirahim kept his hold on me. "Luckily, I have another potion on hand."

"I'm not letting you walk just yet." I felt myself picked up by Ghirahim, who carried me in a bridal style, while rushing to the gate. "If your stomach rips open on the inside-"

"I'll be back with Link before you know it!" I cried out to Groose and the old woman over Ghirahim's shoulder as we were sucked into the darkness.

I glanced ahead. I had a feeling that Impa would have choice words for me when I would emerge on the other side.

"Mistress Zelda, I'm afraid I will not be able to hold back." Ghirahim warned me as he carried me through the darkness.

Suddenly, the sea of diamonds engulfed us both, and Ghirahim resumed his 'pure' form when it was gone. The hallow, metallic echo that came with his voice when his eerily calm next few words were spoken should have scared me, but it didn't.

"In fact, I welcome any excuse to lose my restraint."

-The past-

Impa was kneeling on the floor by the gate of time. It was clear what had happened to her, judging by the bloodied dagger laying on the floor, and that she was clutching her shoulder.

"No time for a complaint, woman!" Ghirahim quickly snapped at Impa before we were transported out of the temple.

As Ghirahim raced me out towards the ledge of the sealed grounds, a fence shaped like familiar looking yellow flower petals blocked the pathway. Ghirahim cursed at this- experience had taught me that if he couldn't teleport, he had his own way of letting me know. Instead, we both took a glance downward, where the seal should have been.

Fi was apparently dancing around Link, who was lying stiff as a board on the ground. It wasn't just any kind of dance: it was hard to describe but it was like she was skating one moment, and then the next, she would be twirling or spinning. Her dancing was graceful and beautiful: had things have been different, she would have left me breathless.

As she danced, a brilliant yellow light came out of Link.

"Link?!" I struggled to get out of Ghirahim's grasp and succeeded, thanks to his willingness to let me go. I hurried to peer through the petal shaped fence and watched as he levitated off the ground.

I felt my anger rise: Because of Fi, I had felt inferior, I lost many chances to be reunited with Link, she almost killed me, and now she was going to take Link's soul. Along with my anger, there was also an urgency screaming at me to stop standing around and hurry down there.

In a burst of light, hordes of bokoblins appeared around Fi and began dashing towards the pathway that lead all the way to us, at the top of the grounds. I didn't need someone to tell me that they were an excuse to slow me down, and it didn't improve my mood either.

"Ghirahim," I asked as the hordes came running up the mountain. "You said that the wielder and the weapon can be in perfect sync together through emotion, right?"

We were both angry. It wasn't a noble emotion, but I needed it more so than ever.

I pulled my sword out. "Lend me your power- give me the full power of the Master Sword, Ghirahim!"

He didn't hesitate. Instead, he only let out a sadistic laugh- I had become what he had long wanted of me, and I needed to satisfy his desires so that I could reach Link in time. I didn't care about that anymore.

"_Yes_, my Mistress," He hissed in deep pleasure as he went into the sword. "Use me to your heart's content."

I felt the energy of the sword pulsate and course into my hand, as if it were my own limb. Never before had I felt the pleasure of wielding the sword as I did before.

I swung the Master Sword out, and rushed towards the hordes, just as the area began to darken.

There was a time when I was upset at the idea that I had to kill the bokoblins to reach Link, but now, I felt pleasured and irritated as they were sent flying by the swing of the blade.

_Become the beast you should be._

_Let our anger fuel the hand that guides the sword._

I slashed my way through the hordes like I was a storm cloud coming to ruin someone's perfect day. The beasts that held the power to summon more of their comrades gave me an irritation that fueled my eagerness that gave me great pleasure when they were killed, and the vulgar moblins required only a few swings of the blade to make them fall.

_Do not let that witch take your Link. Do not let these pawns get in your way._

_Yes- MORE! MORE!_

I was getting there as fast as I could, and even if I was getting tired out, there was always the convenient stamina fruit that I stepped on that gave me the energy I needed to become something that Hylia possibly didn't want. It was no longer a matter of divine war- this was personal.

_I cannot let Fi get in the way!_

I couldn't tell who thought that this time, but it didn't matter.

Finally, I reached bottom. By then, I was a complete wreck: the blade of the Master Sword was drenched in blood, and my dress was stained with the blood spilled from Fi's deadly attack... yet I still felt as if I had the will to fight. The descent to the bottom of the grounds would have felt metaphorical if I actually had time to think on it.

Fi was hovering by Link, who was also hovering above the ground and glowing in that yellow light. Fi glanced up towards me- her pale, porcelain like face lit by the shining light, and her arms now one with her cloak and resembling the wings once more.

"The wound I had inflicted should have killed you." Fi spoke, without any hint of being angered or annoyed. "The accuracy rate was far too high to permit you a chance of survival."

I let out a weak laugh as I heard Ghirahim appear beside me. "I have people who depend on me too much to die." I replied. "Like I said, my strength comes from those I care about."

"Your recovery and performance against my hordes was far too fast-"

"Well, you should have thought of killing me from the start!" I hissed as I approached Fi and Link, with my sword out by my side.

"I admit..." Fi confessed as, with a wave a 'wing,' sent Link flying up above us. "That I should have killed you from the start." She continued as I temporarily glanced up to see Link before I returned my attention to her.

"I should have killed the both of you from the very beginning." Fi folded her 'wings' over her chest and raised her head up to the sky. "The thread of fate has bound us both in a metaphorical tapestry that has been woven since the beginning of the conflict."

Suddenly, she began to glow with a blue light, just as my anger changed to confusion.

Fi became engulfed by the light to the point that she was covered by it. At the same time, I felt myself raising up above the ground. I glanced around and realized that we were all standing upon a large platform- a platform of blue and yellow that was shaped almost exactly like a flower. A flower similar to the gates to the silent realm.

Ghirahim seemed to speak my question "Why would your powers manifest in the form of the..." and then he stopped as we saw Fi.

The glow faded, to reveal that Fi's pale skin was now encased in some sort of blue metallic like substance.

"To defeat Demise," Fi's voice contained a strange echo that seemed otherworldly. "Hylia created a weapon, meant to be the guide to the hero. However, he made the miscalculation of creating that weapon through an empty spirit, deprived of even the simple joy of laughing... condemned to an eternal sleep, upon finishing it's task...

-past-

"_What are you doing here, little one?"_

_Fi glanced up to the being known as Demise- he appeared as many things to various people, and yet, he appeared to be that of a young man, just approximately four or five years over her physical age. However, the deep voice that came from his mouth didn't match the youthful look in the slightest._

"_I am a sword spirit that has been forsaken by my creator Hylia." Fi spoke. "I was created to deliver your complete destruction by the hands of a destined hero. However, I have been forsaken, in that I have not been given any form of feeling or emotion, and there is a chance that I will either cease to exist or fall to an endless sleep inside my blade, when this is all over."_

_Fi held out her sword to Demise, and there was no denying the hidden greed in his eyes. "It is said that the Triforce can grant wishes. The exact location is unknown to me, but if I assist you, I wish that you allow me to lay my hand upon it, and have it grant me the ability to feel... to laugh... to have a life beyond this war."_

_Only a moment had passed before Demise let out a deep, thundering chuckle- if one could call it that. It was a sound that should have chilled Fi to her very core, and made her cower in fear._

_He gave her an amused grin. "I love a good act of treachery, and who better than Hylia's own hand made child? Ah, but it poses one problem," He then rubbed his chin. "My blade... my dear, violent Ghirahim... he would not approve of this. His bloodlust is to be feared if he grows jealous of you."_

_He sighed with some slight regret. "It would be such a waste: he is one of my most valuable of warriors in my army, as well as my most faithful companion... I shall have to give him an honorable send off."_

_-present-_

Fi suddenly threw her arms out like wings and then she disappeared. In her place, was an elegant sword, with a light blue hilt, and a blue diamond, identical to the one on Fi's chest.

"What should have been, what should be..." Fi's word's rang out. "I was the instigator to the downfall of the blade you wield in your hands. _I_ was the one who should have been by your side."

A quick second later, she reappeared, with her head still in the sky, as the grounds seem to take on an ominous dull red glow.

"I despise you, Zelda." She bowed her head, with those arms still outstretched. "Your existence is the reason for this half-life that I have followed. Because of you, I was condemned before I was even brought into this world. I have become the ultimate mockery against Hylia- I have forsaken my own creator, and now I seek to sever our thread of fate."

She glanced up: Fi's hair was shortened and altered to the point that resembled Ghirahim's silver hair in his current form- with the exception that her bangs were swept to the other side- but what took me off guard was her eyes.

Her eyes were covered by that blue substance. If she was unable to display emotion before, she definitely wasn't now, and seeing that empty gaze, peering at me was... unsettling.

"And so, I shall end your life in the most perfect of a calculated metaphor." Fi suddenly began to levitate off the ground. "I shall put you through excruciating pain, before I send you falling down in endless purge, with an equal chance of death or paralysis. Just as I have fallen from grace... so shall you."

As she slowly glided towards me, I readied my sword. "So I suppose it's just one on one." I glared at her. Even though this should have been Ghirahim's fight, he retreated back into my sword- which made me hope that he was developing a plan for this fight.

"Ghirahim." I asked as I glanced at Fi's jewel- it reminded me of the training from the day before. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I think I already know her weak point."

Fi suddenly waved her wing at me and I quickly dodged, while minding the fact that I was on a platform, high in the sky.

"That is correct." Was my answer. "I take it _something _came out of that awkward situation yesterday."

I smirked. "Thanks."

It would have been fitting if I knocked Fi to the ground instead, except for the fact that she was floating in the air. I had to think up of a new way to get to her, and fast.

I slashed at Fi, but she quickly blocked it with one of her 'wings'. I tried this at lest three times before I was given a warning by Ghirahim: "If you try to knock her off the ledge, you could fall off instead."

I hissed in irritation. "Way ahead of you."

Fi suddenly sent a swing of a kick at me- her heel collided into my stomach and I was knocked back.

Even though my stomach hurt, I quickly rolled away before Fi could strike her sword down upon me and got up a safe distance away.

"Look at you," Fi held her sword out as she approached me. "A bloody mess, just after surviving the verge of death, anger coursing through you... do you still feel like the hero? You are no better than Ghirahim or Demise himself."

I waited until she approached me. Just as she was about to hit me again, I rammed my shield against her and then slashed the Master Sword at her chest, where the diamond was.

She let out a cry of pain that gave me a satisfaction, but then she knocked me back with enough force that I almost fell off the edge on the other side. She then suddenly dived at me, like a loftwing, and I quickly dodged her as she flew out into the air before flying back at me, which I was also forced to dodge.

Just like the last time I faced her, she taunted me by flying in circles around me until she had enough and resumed her place on the platform.

It was a procedure that occurred three more times- with some succession- and Fi began to predict my tactic.

"Enough of this foolishness." Fi dodged my last attempt at bashing her with the shield and kicked my legs. I feel to the ground but Fi then sent a kick into my shoulder, which knocked me to the side. She then raised her sword and made as if to make a diagonal cut, with the intent of cutting my head off.

I quickly rolled away as fast as I could, but Fi didn't even swing. Just before I could get up, she dived at me, and this time, she collided into me. The force was enough to send me falling off the ledge.

In one moment, I thought that was it- I thought I was going to die for sure as Fi watched from over the edge of her platform, but then a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me and my descent was abruptly stopped mid air.

"Did you forget that I have tricks up my sleeve as well?" Ghirahim reminded me as he set me down on a platform of diamonds that he himself had created.

Unfortunately, I found myself collapsing to my knees and grabbed my stomach in pain: Fi had hit me so hard that it felt as if my wound really_ was_ going to reopen. I then felt a hand grab my arm and I was pulled to the side, just before Fi stabbed the spot that I was just placed.

"This is between us, Ghirahim." Fi chided as she pulled her sword out. "I am the one who is without a wielder, not you."

Ghirahim summoned out his weapon as he pushed me away. "I am bound to the thread of fate as much as you." He snarled. "My ultimate humiliation was thanks you!"

He swung the sword out, which turned into the much larger blade. "This was simply meant to be, dear girl." He slowly hissed. "And you sold your life to me, the moment you succeeded in nearly killing my Mistress."

I slowly backed away, with my sword arm still crossed over my stomach, while my shield was just feet away from me. Without any means of defense, I was stuck watching the duel between the sword spirits.

Both were clearly expert swordsmen, who seemed to know exactly how to read the other's every move. Ghirahim was far more aggressive in his attacks, given how angry he was, yet Fi had more grace to her movements. It didn't help Ghirahim that Fi had the ability to glide, and this made it easier for her to dodge the swing of the blade. Yet it was just as hard to attack Ghirahim, who was ready to lash out before Fi could get close enough.

I couldn't help but notice the clear difference between the two. Both their physical appearances clearly reflected their personalities, with Fi being lithe, youthful, and elegant, and Ghirahim being more muscular, older, and violent. I could clearly see why both were suited to the roles that they were meant to have.

At this thought, I glanced around and saw Link- he was still safely hovering up in the air, away from me. Please be safe. I pleaded before turning back to the fight.

I watched as the fight grew more furious: both were becoming more determined to kill each other. Both went as far as to send their own daggers at each other, and I had to duck out of the way. That was when I realized that I was not safe on this platform and I needed to get my shield as soon as possible.

I dashed away from the path of the daggers that failed to meet their mark, and kept a close eye on the two until I could reach my shield. Just as I was able to pick it up, Fi noticed me and threw a dagger in my direction. Before the dagger could make contact, Ghirahim quickly ran to me and, judging by the jolt of his body, it hit him instead.

Before he could make any sign as to how bad the wound was, he was knocked foreword by a dive by Fi, which sent him flying off the ledge.

"Ghirahim!" I cried out, just as Fi flew past me and held her sword out, as if to plunge it into his chest. Without even thinking about it, I jumped off the platform after them.

Fi had no attention of summoning another platform- she was going to let him fall straight to the ground.

There was only one way to keep myself from getting injured by the fall. With quick acting, I took the sailcloth out, just as Ghirahim hit the ground- all the while, I was waiting for him to 'cheat' once again.

Unfortunately, while the sailcloth saved my life, it slowed me down and I was forced to watch as Fi sent her blade through the diamond in Ghirahim's chest.

He let out a sharp grunt at first, as if holding back the pain, but then Fi pulled her sword out and sent it straight back into the diamond, which shattered the silver exposed a red diamond glowing underneath it.

The attack made Ghirahim scream out.

I snapped.

I was _not_ going to let her do this to anyone else that I cared about, besides me. I wanted to catch her off guard, like she did to me. I wanted nothing more than to see her go.

I let go of the sailcloth and fell the next six feet to the ground. I stumbled in the process, but Fi was too focused on Ghirahim to hear me as she made to strike him down for the third time. Just as she raised her sword, I charged at her, sword in hand, as an inhumane sound came from out of my mouth. I didn't care anymore- never before had I desired someone's death as I did in this moment.

Fi turned in confusion, but it was too late- the moment she began to raise her sword, at me, I thrusted the Master Sword into the already cracked blue diamond.

"Never again!" I growled as I pulled my sword- with her still stuck to it- away from my fallen companion. "NEVER AGAIN!"

"You became Hylia's weapon, just as I had" Fi only replied "How does that feel, knowing that you have been tainted by your bloodlust?"

My eyes glanced up to Link... he knew the truth about Fi the whole time. He knew what Hylia had done to her, and he pitied her.

I then felt disgust with myself- I allowed my anger to turn me into an animal... but then I realized what I was doing to myself. Once more, even on the end of my sword, Fi was still trying to put me down.

Fi raised her sword, but then I yanked mine out of her, which made her stumble for a moment. It was then that I noticed that the diamond had been shattered, revealing a core in the same color underneath it.

Fi quickly took out her sword and blocked my attacks. In retaliation, I backed away as she began to summon out more daggers and sent them into my direction: all of which I blocked with my shield.

And then, an old memory from so long ago stirred in my mind- a memory of my first training session.

"_If you lose your patience and swing the sword like a mad man, not only will you be open to your enemy, but you will lose sight of what matters!"_

I had to be patient. The fight wasn't over just yet, and there was no need to become an animal.

Then she raised her sword up and I watched as a light charged up the blade. Knowing what was coming, I quickly dodged the spiraling arc of energy that she sent towards me before I waited for her to make her move.

She swung her sword in my direction, but I blocked it. As soon as I could, I hacked at her diamond core until she glided away from me. Already she began to look tired out- possibly from the very fact that she had taken severe damage to her core. She was beginning to droop forward, from where she was hovering.

Quickly, I charged at her, and she mimicked my turn by gliding towards me.

_Patience,_ I reminded myself. _Don't rush this._

She attempted to make the first blow, but I held my shield up, which knocked her back. That was all I needed, and I quickly slashed at the diamond core once more.

I refused to let her try to kill me again, or more importantly, harm those that mattered to me, just because I existed.

_Lend me your strength! _I pleaded to Ghirahim and I felt him merge with the Master Sword.

With one final cry that made me sound like some sort of animal, I plunged my sword into Fi's diamond, and sent the remaining shards flying out of it.

I kept my grip on the Master Sword and panted as Fi almost fell into the blade and limply hung on it. "Never touch those I care about- never _use _me to use those I care about- _EVER AGAIN!_"

I felt a sharp jab in my stomach and clutched it with my free hand: I had put myself through so much force that it felt as if I could collapse at any moment.

Meanwhile, Fi hadn't even cried out once, when I had injured her, despite that she was panting for air. Was she that derived of feeling and emotion in this form, or was she trying to mock me? Either way, she just stared at me with those soulless eyes...

"To be... skewered by... a mere human like this." She slowly panted. "I am supposed to be superior to the both of you... especially you... who should be dead... what are you?"

I glared at Fi. "You tried to kill me three times, you tried to kill Ghirahim... you harm those who stand in your way.. you tried killing me to get to Link-" I let out a sharp grunt and winced in pain as my fingers tightened against the flesh of my stomach were Fi had impaled me through.

"I am Zelda- I am not a weapon... I am not weak, and I- " I hissed through my discomfort as I heard Ghirahim appear behind me. He was also panting as well, and I could easily picture him clutching his chest, where he had been stabbed: everyone was a complete mess or had been stabbed today.

"I hate you as much as you do..." I was finally able to confess. "And yet, I want to pity you, for all the sorrow you've felt."

I tugged the sword out of Fi with enough force that I would have hit the ground, hand Ghirahim not caught me in time. I looked on as Fi knelt to the ground, her wings folded against her core- and I think, for the first time, in that very moment, I pitied Fi.

"Maybe Link can save you..." A wave of calm over came me, freeing me from the fire that had consumed me. In it's place, there was only the feeling of exhaustion... and maybe even a spark of foolish optimism. "Maybe you can just leave, without getting caught up in this stupid war and-

"I cant. For you see, the ceremony had continued on while we fought."

I let out a sharp gasp- how could that have been possible?

It was then that the ground below us began to glow and I watched in horror as the black markings on the earth began to pulsate with a reddish colored hue.

Fi shakily stood up and looked up at Link- the reincarnation of her father. "The demon king shall devour the soul of Hylia- my father- and will be resurrected in his full glory."

The earth began to shake and I looked on in horror as Link began glowing with even more of a yellow light. I could make out that he was squirming and letting out cries of discomfort, and I began to panic.

Meanwhile, red light raised from the markings, and the seal of the Imprisoned was engulfed in a pitch black darkness, which became a column that raised to the sky and began to engulf our surroundings.

As Fi disappeared from the bottom of the grounds, Ghirahim shakily guided me to the safety of the ground, while kneeling protectively over me, despite his own injury.

The ground began to shake, and I looked up in horror to see the familiar form of the Imprisoned... and suddenly a memory of a past dream returned to me... of Link walking towards this beast.

Link had willingly given himself up to Demise because of me.

"NO!" I screamed as the Imprisoned raised it's head up and let out a triumphant roar. Link began to scream and writhe as light and energy escaped his body until, with one final, horrific scream, a jet stream of golden red light, reminiscent of a burning cloud, escaped his body and entered the waiting jaws of the Imprisoned.

"LINK!" I screamed and reached my hand towards my fallen hero as the light- his _life force-_ continuously escaped from his body and into the beast until it had it's fill and turned a deep black.

The lack of the light casted the area into a dark purple haze until the Imprisoned began to let off waves of purple energy and black sparks, like that of lightening. It curled itself into a ball and the energy became a cocoon as a white wind began to swirl around it... around us.

"I'm sorry." Ghirahim clutched me against his chest and buried his head into my shoulder with all the remorse of a disgraced warrior. "I failed you...Mistress Zelda."

* * *

><p>How do you save Zelda from death? The answer is: convenient healing fairy in a pot, in the temple, smashed by Groose.<p>

And some of you are complaining "ANOTHER DEUS EX MACHINA?! SWEET NARYU WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER WITH STABBING ZELDA?!"

I was considering going with what could have seem obvious to some- that Fi was going to pull what Ghirahim did to Zelda during training several chapters ago, and I even considered having her sword stab through the Master Sword, to impale both weapon and owner. Of course, I was already pushing my limits with the destruction of the shield and... And... I owe you guys an apology if the daggers in the hands part made you squeamish. I felt like being a bit dramatic with that one, and it was too good of an idea to not pass up on.

Also: I'm being such a hypocrite over Ghirahim. I said that I didn't make him swing one way, but it seems he goes both... and then there was Demise... and considering what gender the majority voted on... someone's going to kill me, aren't they?

Other than that... why did Fi have to go to sleep at the end of the game? Oh boy... all I can say to this is that if it's for what I think it was, I'm giving a proper "screw this" to the time paradox that the ending presented for this fan fic because... honestly, it's a _paradox_ that has no consequences. You'll see what I mean, later on.

We will meet Demise in the next chapter... which will also be the penultimate chapter. (Yeah I know... wow.)


	17. The final battle

And so, we come to the final battle.

HeroAlexa249:... Yeah, the updates are starting to go a lot faster, now that I'm on break. Also... FNAF 2... uh... Five Nights at Freddys?

Joystick Gamer: I inspired you? I'm AWESOME?! *shinny eyes* :D And I just gave you permission, so I'll have to give you a shout out in the commentary for the last chapter.

YueHamachi: I love it when you find a fanfiction that is so good, you don't want to put it down, so that's a cool compliment... but... uh... looks around... I don't know if I'm the kind of person you want to stalk in real life (other than a few things, it would be pretty boring to stalk me.)... *gasp* but does that make you, like, my Phantom of the Opera? :D

...Actually, if HeroAlexa249 means "It's Been So Long"... it does contain interesting parallels to Hylia and Fi.

I finished this a little too quickly... the joys of being on Christmas break.

Ok everyone, let's rock and roll: it's the penultimate chapter, and Demise is at hand. Do yourself one tiny favor: if you choose to listen to music during the fight... please do don't choose the final boss track from the game, because it's not really _that_ great.

Chapter 16: The final battle

* * *

><p>Silence fell as the light changed into a thick, darkish purple smoke.<p>

Then, a figure slowly rose up from the ground... revealing a woman.

She was a woman who was taller than Ghirahim or Groose. She had a large figure, but it also had pleasing, attractive curves at made her look beautiful enough to attract the weak minded prey before pouncing on them. Her skin was an almost deathly pale bluish purple, which would seem to turn a few shades dark before changing back again, and her arms and legs were covered in red and black scales similar to those of the Imprisoned. She wore a black, billowing wrap around her waist- long enough to almost reach the ground- while something black, yet flickering, like shadows or fire covered most of her upper body, with the exception of a split that revealed the middle of her stomach and a small portion of her chest.

While her hair was initially black, it then changed into a brilliant reddish orange flame- like mane that flickered and pulsated, while illuminating the gray white beads that made up her earrings. Her hair- which was almost as long as mine- literally looked like it was on fire.

Then, she raised her head: the woman had a thick nose, and thick lips, which hid sharp, pointed teeth. On her forehead was a white, feral looking x shaped scar, and under that were eyes that were like reddish orange flames... and contained a darkness that made me shiver to my core.

She slowly reached her hand out and gazed upon it, flexing her fingers, while Fi glided towards her.

Fi turned her head to spare me one look- whatever the reason for doing this, I couldn't understand it. Was it to tell me something? That fate could be defied, that I failed, or that she was beyond saving?

She raised her arms and head up, just as the other woman noticed her... and Fi then violently jolted as something came out of her body. Something that looked like the blue hilt of a sword.

Slowly it came out, with a sickening sound, as a ring of white energy poured out of Fi's chest. When it finally came out, the sword flew into the other woman's hand.

With a triumphant smirk, the woman held the blade in front of Fi and the blade began to turn purple.

Fi rolled her head back... and suddenly let out a terrible cry as she began to turn purple.

I could only watch in horror as Fi turned into a purple light, before it was pulled into the blade. So much of that light went into it, until there was nothing left of my former adversary... not until it entered the blade completely.

The blade then grew in size, until it's shape took on a new form- it became as large as I was, and the ends became wavy, like unstable water or the waves of Fi's cloak. When the light was gone, the blade had turned pitch black with dark grey trimmings, the guard- which, along with the hilt, turned a dark, almost black purple- had opened up to become ragged wings, the diamond was an ugly yellow color, and the symbol of the Triforce upon the blade was inverted.

The blade that was once Fi had become a corrupt counterpart to the Master Sword. Just as Demise's blade had been purified and changed from darkness and bloodthirsty to nobility and responsibility, Hylia's intended sword went in the reverse direction.

Demise then finally noticed us and slowly turned her head.

"Ghirahim." The voice that came out of those thick lips was deep- almost enough to sound like a man, yet contained a certain, husky feminine quality. "It's been awhile."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ghirahim tense up. "...So it has, Master Demise." He greeted.

"I thought that I had sent you a proper dismissal, the last time we met." Demise mused. "Yet here you are, alive and well... I suppose the rumors that Hylia took you under his care were true after all."

Demise turned her gaze towards the Master Sword and Ghirahim immediately gripped my shoulder. His fingers were tight against my shoulder to the point that it hurt, but I could sense the fear behind it.

"I see that my old sword has been reforged into a new form... it's not as magnificent as the old shape or length, but I suppose Hylia was _that_ desperate to turn you against me... and if you're the one who is wielding my old sword..." Her gaze was drawn towards me and our eyes met. I felt as if I was looking into death's eyes and my heart began to race.

"...So, you must be the chosen knight of the god." She grinned. "I was certainly not expecting it to be a woman, much less one who appears to be so close to death's door."

Against the protests of my body, I pulled myself up off the ground, away from Ghirahim's grip, and held the Master Sword and shield out. If Demise intended to kill me now, then there was no point in acting like a coward while doing so.

Demise tilted her head at me in interest. "...Intriguing." She then glanced up into the sky, where Link's body was still lifelessly hovering in mid air.

"Hylia lowered himself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned." She then spat in disgust. "Pathetic: this bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of the glorious warrior that I knew of."

She held her sword up and, with a roar, swung it out, and sent a gust of wind towards Link, which sent his body flying away.

"LINK!" I cried and hopelessly almost stumbled my way towards him... except I was about to get unexpected help.

I heard a mighty battle cry and my eyes raised up in amazement as Groose charged down the pathway, with a _huge _trail of dirt raising up behind him.

"Don't worry Zelda!" He cried. "Groose has got this!"

And then he leapt foreword with arms out, just before Link hit the earth, and collapsed onto the ground, with naught but a large cloud of dust rising up above them.

"Zelda I... I caught him! He's ok!" He hollered.

The cloud cleared up to reveal Groose with Link in his lap. It was a strange sight that would have seem impossible a long time ago, but it gave me immense relief at the moment.

"Hmm... So you and that other human would stand before obliteration to aid the god, would you?" Demise's voice made me turn back to her. "How curious... The humans I've known were weak things. Hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at the mere glimpse of me."

I glared at her as she continued. "When I last walked this world, they did little more than scream and cling to their precious Hylia, mewing and praying... Counting on him to protect them. How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you."

I let out a sharp grunt and got myself ready in that battle stance, "We live in a world where the risk of death from cradle to the grave surrounds us, thanks to Hylia." I informed her with pride. "Because of that, it is necessary to overcome fear, in order to live, rather than to survive. I'm willing to show you just how much we have evolved, if that amuses you so much."

Demise only laughed, as if I were a joke.

"You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I'd never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle."

"Very well, then." She grinned again as I continued to glare at her. "I shall prepare a place for us where we will not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there." She added, as if still finding me amusing.

I lowered my blade. "I accept your challenge." I responded and began to walk towards her.

"Zelda, we're counting on you!" Groose hollered, and I turned to see him. "Oh and Grannie had some info for you: she says it'll take time for that grease wad to absorb Link's soul completely! If you can take him down before his soul get's all sucked up into that... thing, you might still have a chance!"

"I...I know you can do it!" He added, and pumped a fist in the air. "So... yeah! You've gotta do this! You're all Link's got! You've got to make this happen!"

I continued towards Demise, all while ignoring the pain in my body. The monster swung her blade horizontally before jabbing it into the air and sending tendrils of darkness into the sky.

She became engulfed in a purple light as she concluded. "If you fear for your life, do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind. But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few more moments to let you decide."

The column then disappeared, sending a black ring of energy out, as well as a circle of sinister black smoke, where the seal used to be.

I stood in silence.

Finally, I answered the screams of my body and crashed to my knees. I barely had time to move my arms and keep my head from hitting the ground, or my blood stained blade.

I let out a cry and grabbed my stomach: even if a fairy and a potion spared my life, the wound lingered and was growing worse. In addition to that, I felt fatigue from my battle against the army of bokoblins and Fi, and I wanted nothing more than to rest.

"Don't push yourself." A hand was gently placed upon my shoulder. "We both need a moment."

I glanced up to see Ghirahim looking at me in concern, with a hand over his injured chest. Angrily, I slapped his arm away.

"Why didn't you teleport while you were falling?!" I yelled. "You let Fi stab you, idiot!"

"I knew that it would serve as a necessary distraction." Gingerly, he sat down beside me. "I knew you well enough to know you wouldn't resist the chance to take your revenge on her."

I sighed as I arranged myself so that I could sit next to him. "That doesn't keep you from being an idiot."

"A _charming_ idiot." He smugly corrected.

I ignored him, but I smiled as I rummaged through my bag until I came across a second potion. With a grimace, I took the cork out and drowned the contents: it made me feel somewhat better, even if it would ultimately numb the pain. Upon finishing it, I turned to Ghirahim in curiosity.

"I thought you said Demise was a man." I pointed out. "Yet he... is a woman."

"My former master is... unique..." Ghirahim sounded slightly bitter, and I couldn't blame him, after all that had happened. "He appears differently to every single person who meets him. Sometimes it's in a form that seems innocent... other times, monstrous... he can be man, woman, child... he can even be a dark reflection of your soul. Everything that you aren't can up a physical form through him."

I recalled the beautiful, yet wild form of Demise. In a strange way, it was as if my anger and bloodlust had been given form... I supposed Demise became everything that I wasn't.

"And you?" I asked. "How does he appear to you?"

"Not even my descriptions could give him proper justice."

"I could see why you were so loyal to her... him." I frowned, recalling Fi's words. "...I'm sorry. He betrayed you because he thought you would be jealous of Fi."

"And rightfully so." Ghirahim responded and turned to me, with white eyes- unlike Fi's, I could see emotion reflected in them. "You know how childish I had acted with each and every weapon you found."

"You really are like a jealous lover." I could only let out a weak chuckle before looking at the portal, where Demise waited.

"Is there anything I need to know before I face Demise?" I asked. "Or do you still have lingering feelings towards him."

"You know that, in the present, my heart is only for you, my Mistress."

That shouldn't have made me blush, but it did.

"He is honorable, but he is ruthless and skilled with the sword. He is merciless, even if he can't kill you, and I'd advise to watch him carefully. Should he still be regaining his power, then he should be on equal terms with you."

I processed this information before I asked the question I was dreading.

"What happens when I go through that portal?"

Ghirahim reluctantly sighed. "I cant guarantee that there is chance of coming back. Even if you won, it would take a miracle to get out of that dimension, alive."

I felt my stomach churn at the notion.

No matter the outcome- even if I won- I could never see the light of day, ever again. I would be trapped in a void, separate from my world... from the surface, from Skyloft, from everyone... Impa, grannie, Groose, my father... even Link.

I ran a shaking hand over my face. This was not what I had wanted: never did I imagine that this could happen. If _only_ I had taken care of Fi at the fire sanctuary when I still could.

"Even I am terrified of the notion that we will be trapped in the void." Ghirahim quietly admitted. "And yet, I know that there is much more for you to lose than I do."

"I can't run away." I stared at the darkness ahead of me, where the fate of this world was waiting for me. "Everyone depends on me... our future depends on whether I stay or run."

"I almost died several times, and many times I felt like giving up... I kept going when I thought of Link, but then I began to think of my world... and myself. For all the injuries, torture, fear, and risks that I went through, there is so much more that I had accomplished in this journey that I will never regret. Not even for a moment.

So, even if I feel scared... more than I ever had been... I _have_ to do this... because if I can't, then I will let down so many people, and I will have to live with the guilt. I want to carry my memories to the grave with pride, rather than live in self loathing as a ghost."

I took my sword and shield and stood up: this time, I felt well enough to manage on my own two feet, and the pain in my stomach was gone for the time being. However, I knew that the potion wouldn't last- eventually, it would wear off.

"So I'm going to prove to Demise that we humans aren't weak. I'm going to show her just who I am, and how wrong she is." I then sharply turned my head to Ghirahim. "I know enough of your history to understand your connection to your former master. If you don't want to help me, that is fine: I can do this without anyone's help, if that's what it takes. Otherwise... if you plan on betraying me... get it over with, because there's no better time than now."

Ghirahim silently looked at me in confusion.. and he looked slightly hurt... but then he laughed and got up.

"Your fire burns with such passion." He grinned as he walked towards me. "Yet it's against my nature to abandon you now. As I said before, I have come to terms with the past, and, unfortunately for my old master, I have grown too fond of you to let you die."

I could sense that there was more that he was keeping from me, but I didn't wish to press on it. Too much had happened to the both of us to keep delaying for much longer.

Together, we walked to the portal- my heart was pounding, and my instincts were screaming at me to run, but my mind was set.

We stood side by side, glancing into the darkness.

"Ghirahim," I turned to him. "In case I fail... I just want to tell you," I smiled "I'm glad that I have met you. I want to thank you for all you have done for me... and I will not regret the time we have spent together... it was an honor to learn how to fight-"

Ghirahim scoffed. "You humans with your honor." But then he returned my gaze. "I will ensure that you win... I never imagined that I would fight alongside humans... however, I suppose if we fail, then I cannot imagine anyone else to die alongside with..."

I took a deep breath and held my sword out. Ghirahim did as I had commanded, and went back inside it.

I swear, if I have the chance, I will set Fi free. As much as I hated her, she deserved better than what had happened to her.

I closed my eyes- no regrets, I told myself as I walked ahead... and the darkness consumed me.

-?-

I don't know what I was expecting when I opened my eyes... if it was the blue sky, with clouds, and the sun looming in the distance, that wasn't it.

And yet, that was the place where Demise waited for me, standing on top of a large body of water and gazing at the illusion of the sun.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all." Demise chuckled and turned to face me. "It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." I responded. "I have come too far to stop now."

"Take a moment to appreciate you surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity." She calmly continued as my eyes narrowed at her. Clearly, she was used to victory, to the point that she seemed to act as if I was destined to die by her hand.

She walked upon the water- her feet making large 'sloshing' sounds. "The hate for the gods has boiled in my veins..." She almost drifted off with her words, yet the contempt was as clear as day. "You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade." She stopped and then turned to face me.

"The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?"

"That, I can promise." I darkly guaranteed as I held my blade out and ready.

"And when you do fall," Demise pointed a clawed hand at me, as if to entrap me "know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate... mine to subjugate," she growled "Mine to rule!"

"When I finish with you," She grew her hand back and turned her claws into a fist "you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

"All the more reason to stay alive!" I snarled.

Demise threw her hand out, and the sky changed from calm blues and white, to black, brown, and dirty tan colors.

"It won't be long now." Demise scowled with determination. "At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia..." She held her sword out. "I will take the Triforce for my own... and the world shall be under my foot for eternity!" She roared and swung her blade out.

Slowly, she walked towards me as if savoring this moment, while I told myself not to strike first- see what she would do.

"Go on, human," She spoke. "Try and land the first strike."

"Don't." Ghirahim's voice cautioned in my head. I obeyed.

With a grunt, Demise swung her mighty sword at me and I blocked it with my shield. When her arm was thrown off, I took my chance and struck her three times with my sword until she blocked it.

"Impressive." Demise grinned, but there was also annoyance in her tone. "You managed to land a blow- only few have claimed that victory."

There wasn't anything I could say about the first part of that fight. Demise was humoring herself, by not even bothering to exchange to many blows at first. In fact, I had managed to land a few more blows and was able to believe that Demise wasn't taking this seriously.

"My former master likes playing with those who are intriguing, before he grows serious in the battle." I was warned. "Do not let this get to your head- don't even try to taunt her."

After awhile, Demise had enough of this.

"I see that you are serious about defeating me, human." Demise blocked one of my attacks with her sword. "Perhaps I can change the ti-"

As she spoke to me, I landed another blow, which sent her flying backwards.

She collapsed against the water with a splash and remained motionless, for a brief moment.

But then the sky turned to black, blue, and gray, and thunderbolts rained down with tremendous crashes.

An enraged Demise then leapt up off the ground, and began to turn black. As she landed on her feet, she sent me a look that should have made my blood freeze in fear.

"Don't you grow confident on me, human!" She growled. "For now, I am done toying with you!"

She raised her sword to the sky. A stray bolt of energy it the blade, electrifying it with a dangerous surge of power and turned it blue.

I couldn't help but tense: the part of me that cared for all living beings felt discomfort with the knowledge that Fi was in that blade.

She walked towards me, and held her sword out. I felt myself panicking: what could I do? If I tried to attack her, she could block with that sword and electrocute me!

The voice in my head called out. "Use the power of the Master Sword- perform a skyward strike at her- use this lightning to your advantage!"

"Got it!" I nodded as I readied my blade: maybe I could even use Demise's tactics to my advantage.

"So, you charmed Ghirahim into submission, did you?" Demise asked as she held her hazardous blade out away from her body. "I do wonder what it is about you that managed to do so: are you that powerful?"

I tried to back away from Demise and raised my sword up. I felt it charge up, but then Demise slashed her sword out at me.

I quickly jumped back, but it was too late: the sword managed to touch me, and sent a jolt of electricity throughout my body.

I let out a sharp cry as I collapsed to the ground: so much pain. It was almost as bad as when Fi had stabbed me. Worse yet, I could feel the potion wearing off on me.

As I struggled to get up, Demise charged at me. Just as I looked up, she made to slash her sword at me and I rolled in the water away from her as fast as I could.

My now water soaked clothes made me feel cold and miserable, but it was nothing, compared to keeping an eye on Demise. As she made to raise her sword up, I quickly got up and raised my sword. I felt it charge up and felt the lightning strike it, making it warm to the touch.

The grunting noise in my head, like a wounded animal, threw me off. I then realized what I had to sacrifice, in order to win: if this could harm Fi, then it was clearly harming Ghirahim.

"I'm sorry!" I said a little too loudly as Demise approached me. Quickly, I sent a beam shaped like a sparkling crescent of blue light at Demise, who howled and recoiled back when she was struck.

"NOW!" The voice in my head forcefully commanded.

Immediately, I rushed to Demise and sent as many swipes as I could at her body. Each one made her cry out, as black blood began seeping out of each wound that I created.

Demise let out a roar and then managed to punch me in the stomach with an inhumane strength.

I screamed as I felt my insides be smashed in and dropped my shield. No matter how much I tried to heal, the wound still remained and it was my greatest hinderance, and that punch made it worse.

I collapsed on my knees and began coughing up blood. The coppery taste in my mouth was my greatest reminder of what was at stake, and though I wanted so desperately to get up, my body refused to obey, after enduring more than it could handle in one day.

A hand tightly grabbed my neck and I began to choke.

Slowly, Demise raised me to eye level with her free hand. She was strong, to the point that not only could she lift me off my feet and above her head, but her grip on my throat was limiting my air supply. In that brief moment, I felt guilt: I had failed.

She looked at me with hateful eyes. "Pathetic." She sneered. "I expected more from you. Clearly, Fi had already done something to you before she revived me. I see your spirit, but I can't see the strength that Hylia obviously could not. This only proves to me that nothing has changed, beyond your kin's resolve."

I was aware that the Master Sword was still in my hand.

I bowed my head and managed to gutter out "It's true... I am not your equal. And I will admit that there are times where I have grown to hate Hylia, for all he had put us through... but I learned something valuable, when it comes to challenges... when someone manages to have the upper hand."

I readied my sword.

"Cheating." I grinned.

I struck the Master Sword into her arm as deep as I could.

Demise screamed and let me go, out of instinct, but I grabbed the handle in both hands and pulled it out of her as I made my descent. I steadied myself with my free hand when I hit the ground and held my sword up, ready to charge it again.

Even if Ghirahim had warned me, I couldn't resist such a cheap trick: I couldn't last forever, and I needed to finish before I breathed my last.

Demise was distracted long enough for me to get a perfect charge and land a blow before making my way in, despite how badly my stomach was hurting from the inside, or how much blood was coming out of me.

"Damned human!" Demise snarled as she stopped my onslaught, but I leapt out of the way and charged my sword once again. "You shall suffer, before I kill you!"

My sword charged up again, and I forced myself to ignore Ghirahim's scream in my head. "I already have!" I roared as I sent the beam into her chest again.

I slashed at her again, and this time, it was too much for her, as she then fell to the ground. I knew what I needed to do.

I leapt into the air and raised my sword up in time for it to be struck by lighting. I held on with all of my strength, despite my pain, despite the agonized screaming in my head...

For all that Demise had caused... for all that she made the surface dwellers go through... for trying to kill and leave Ghirahim for dead... for almost killing my Link... this was for all of them.

"HYAAAAAAGGGH!" I roared out as my sword and I plummeted downward. I kept my hold, even as my sword pierced through Demise's body and she let out a horrible sound, and trails of golden light seeped out of her body.

I didn't stop- not once. I pulled my sword out and I returned the blade to it's former wielder again and again.

Even after seconds had gone by, I repeatedly plunged the Master Sword into Demise- I had to make sure that she wouldn't survive. And each time I did, a burst of golden light- the light that came out of Link- escaped from her mouth, her eyes, and her wound. I was forced to close my eyes as the warm light enveloped itself around me and gradually, the pain in my body disappeared.

Finally, I plunged my sword into Demise one more time and pulled away as the last of the light escaped from her body. I stumbled back away from her and slowly began to head towards my shield, while keeping an eye on her... ever believing that she was dead, until she would stop moving.

I panted as I gazed upon the fallen demon... I felt no triumph in what I had done. I only felt relief... but I also felt so heavy... so tired...I felt my legs buckle and give way... until I felt the arms of Ghirahim wrap under my arms and held me up for support.

"...I'm sorry, Ghirahim." I panted as I held onto his arms. "I caused you pain-"

"You fought well." Was my only response. "You made me proud, my Mistress."

Slowly, Demise got up, as Ghirahim allowed me to get in a more comfortable position to stand, but he still kept a hold on me, as worn as I was.

At first Demise stood, with a hand on her injuries, and appeared determined to continue fighting, as her entire form pulsated with pale coloring. She raised her sword up, but then lost her strength and nearly collapsed. She thrusted her sword into the ground and held onto it for support as she gasped for air... but then, something strange happened.

In a spray of black, purple, and blue sparkles, the sword... Fi... vanished out of Demise's hand.

Demise stared dumbfounded at her now empty hand, while a strange concern ran through me. I even felt... guilt.

"...Is Fi dead?" I asked Ghirahim in wonder. "Or did she escape?"

"Even I don't have an answer to that." Was the quiet response before my focus returned to Demise.

Demise kelt over, yet still kept her eyes upon me. "Extraordinary." She panted. "You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known..."

I didn't feel any satisfaction, upon hearing her words. Only the air of pride that radiated from the person who held me was what made me feel good about myself.

"Though this is not the end. My hate..." She huffed. "never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!" She promised as she pointed a finger to me.

"Any moment now, Hylia's reincarnation will seal you away once more, ensuring that all that has come to pass will remain untampered with." Ghirahim calmly replied. "I'd say more, but that would ruin the surprise from high above."

Demise let out a laugh- or at least something that came out as a gurgling noise as she threw up a spray of black blood. She looked back to me after a moments composure.

"Listen well, human!" She roughly demanded. "For I always keep my word... I _will _rise again!"

"Those like you..." Demise's eyes narrowed at me as her voice became a growl. "...Those who share the blood of the god and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse."

Ghirahim let out a sharp gasp. "No..."

I glanced up in confusion: he knew something about these words, and they terrified him. It was never a good thing when Ghirahim showed any sign of fear, but the extent was an indication that this was not going to be a good thing. Whatever Demise was about to do...

Even I was beginning to feel a strange chill as Ghirahim pleaded "...Please no... don't do this Master D-"

"**An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!**"

Demise knelt over and began to cough out more blood before roaring her head back in laughter. It was a deep laugh of humor, triumph... and darkness. It was as if she had won, instead of me- it was a sound that would most likely haunt me for a long time coming, and it made me more scared than it should have, despite that a part of me was sure that she meant the Imprisoned... so why did I feel a sense of unease?

"...No." Ghirahim hopelessly whispered as he protectively tightened his grip on me, refusing to let me go.

Demise threw her arms up in the air, before her body turned white and dissolved into nothingness, like ash from the fire, which seemed rather fitting for a being of destruction. All that remained of the once mighty Demon King was black smoke.

I slipped from Ghirahim's grasp and collapsed into the water...and all went dark.

-Ghirahim's POV-

My mistress deserved her rest, but the sight of her weary form and the sword stained with black blood by her side was not a source of relief for me... not after those last words of my former master.

Slowly I kelt beside her and, after placing her sword- my sword- in it's sheath, and her shield in the cradle of body, I picked her up. Gently, I raised her up in my arms and held her close to me: even on the verge of death, covered in wounds and clothes tattered beyond repairs, she looked at peace... and ever so beautiful.

A beautiful, wonderful young woman who was able to tame my heart in a way that Demise or Hylia never accomplished.

"You never displayed such concern or gentleness when you were my servant, Ghirahim." The echoes of my former master could be heard. "You truly have grown fond of that human."

I glanced to the smoke and, for once in my entire existence, I felt an unbearable anger beyond any words at my former master. His betrayal had left me confused, terrified, and doubtful of myself... I was hoping that I would never cross his path ever again during this journey, for fear of what it could do to me... instead, I wanted nothing more than to move on with the life I had been granted.

But what he had done to my Mistress... his curse, which was a powerful spell of it's own... left me with hatred and outrage that I had never known before.

"Do you care for your new Mistress as much as you did to me, or perhaps even more so? Why do you glare at me as if I were a mere insect?"

"You cursed her." I coldly replied. "That is reason enough to hate you."

"The little human will not live as long as you will." The now hateful voice sneered. "You will live long enough to see my curse in effect, many generations after her body becomes dust, before your blade shatters with age."

I glanced back to my mistress... my Zelda.

Fi wasn't the only one who was condemned before birth: Hylia's foolishness in trying to achieve peace had come at a steep price. The girl in my hands was destined to suffer, due to this duel between gods and demons... a duel I once _enjoyed_ playing a part in.

"You tied her and the reincarnation of Hylia to a cycle... it is not just their bloodline." I ran a hand over her soft, yet cold cheek. "Their souls will be forced to live on in different bodies across the ages, possibly to never to rejoin their family or friends."

My mistress soul may or may not be reunited with her mother's soul, or with the others, like the old woman or that insufferable buffoon with the ridiculous hair. And who was to say that the soul of the one she loved would be born into one who would be unreachable, or her brother, or another species altogether?

"That human made you soft, Ghirahim. She curse you with the worst gift of all: pity. She made you care for her to the point that you consider the state of her very soul."

"Perhaps." I admitted: yes, perhaps the charming young girl did.

And I didn't regret it... because she meant everything to me.

So, I decided to be spiteful and cryptic to Demise. I would make him regret his decision.

"I was once a blade held by your hand, and took thousands upon thousands of lives." I glanced up to the smoke with a twisted grin. "I was born by your hand, and in a case of divine, twisted, fate, I became the blade that ended your life. I am, quite literally, the blade of evil's bane: how does that feel "_Master"_? When I was reunited with you by the piercing of your body, could you feel just how untouchable I became? How the pure light given by the gods had burned?"

I could hear Demise snarling. "Do you wish to be included in the curse too, Ghirahim?"

Before I could answer, a ray of warm light encircled me and my Mistress.

I only smirked as I changed my form to that of the one Hylia gave me and licked my lips: I could already taste the blood that was waiting in the future. "I look forward to the day your so called 'incarnation' loses to the soul of my Mistress... every single one of them."

* * *

><p>...Look, I tried. I really did try with this fight.<p>

But after observing the fight against Demise, I am reminded of why it was the least satisfying final boss battle in a Zelda game, ever.

Yes, it's significant in that it ultimately leads to the never ending cycle that most of us have grown up with, but I still say that the final battle against Ganondorf in Twilight Princess is the best finale (It had a better atmosphere, better game play, better music- it felt like a genuine one on one duel, without any magic involved.) Even the fight against Ghirahim is more stress inducing than Demise.

Writing out fight scenes aren't my strong point, even when re-visiting video clips.

Speaking of Ganondorf... is he going to be the antagonist in another role swap fan fic? It feels sacred, that Ganondorf is part of the triad of fate. If I was doing this as a gender swap, Nabrooru would be the immediate candidate... otherwise that would have to be a separate Ocarina of Time one shot at the Spirit Temple.

And... I refuse to allow a paradox, which is why Demise is only resealed again. Something that I'm not going to shut up about just yet.

Also... I refuse to believe that Ghirahim died in Skyward Sword. Something seemed odd about that scene where the sword vanished the way it did... and I hope that he's going to reappear in the Zelda timeline again, if he's still alive.

And so... the end is upon us... Oh...

...Wow.

I will not post the final chapter until... hopefully the day after christmas.


End file.
